Hawk's Scream
by DevilsAngelSaphire
Summary: Lora, a woman's crisis worker, saved three women from one man. She helped them with two other s. What happens when that man wants revenge, and goes on a spree for thoose womens. What happens when he acts fresh out of a horror film? this. scream.
1. Chapter 1

She stared at the screen, her longhair tumbling over her shoulders, her silvery blond hair looking white in the faint light of the room, the only light coming from the TV, her pale blue eyes watching the couple on the screen kiss as romantic music filled the room from the speakers. She sighed longingly as she watched, completely unaware of her surroundings. She giggled happily as the couple on the screen started to make love. She sighed happily as the screen flashed the end. She turned off the TV, grabbed her glass, walked into the kitchen, put her glass in the sink, and walked up stairs, pulling her hair out of its clip, making it seem much longer as it tumbled down her back. She unbuttoned her top as she walked into her bedroom and turned the light on and threw her shirt into the wash hamper at the foot of her bed. Suddenly the phone started to ring. She looked at the caller I.D. which just flashed 'incoming call' over and over again… She finally picked up, just before it flashed 'home'

"Hello? Thank you for calling. You're speaking with Lora Weitherspoon. How may I help you?" She answered, her voice taking on a sweet note as she sat down on her bed, crossing her legs and kicking off her heals.

"Hello Lora." A male voice came sounding gargled.

"Hello. Can I ask who is calling?"

"Sure… doesn't mean you'll get an answer…How's Sydney? And Lorel? Oh, and my favorite Tania? You know them… How are they?" Lora started choking in horror.

"Missing." She gasped.

"Yeah… I know…"

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Would you like to speak to them? They spoke highly of you. They loved you, adored you… little s… Now… what's your favorite horror movie?"

"I don't have one… I've never watched a horror movie. Why are asking?"

"Well… I'm going to introduce you to one… "

"Um… how did you know Tania, Lorel, and Sydney? Who are you?"

"I'm the man they went to you about."

"what are you talking about?"

"Lora, when was the last time you were in the basement?"

"I don't go down there."

"Why not? Too scared?"

"I have no need to. My power works fine, I work most of the day, watch TV in the evening, sleep during the night and hang with my friends on the weekend. I have never found need to be in the …base…ment…"Lora paused, listening. " How did you know I have a basement?"

"Would you like to see them again Lora?"

"Yes… but they're missing. Assumed to be . How can I see them again?"

"Well… I happen to be with them… do you remember the day you came home from work to find your basement door open? And your front door opened waay to easily?" Lora gasped.

"How did you know about that?" She cried. She listened to the man chuckle. She grabbed the caller I.D. thing and read it.

'home'

"Who are you? Where are you?"

"I'm the man of your dreams Lora… I'm the last man you'll ever see. " The lights flickered. " I'm going to meet you real soon Lora. But I do have one question though… where is Aria? And Saphire?"

"Uh… On Rex of course. Always on Rex with Harrier. How do you know about them?"

"I have a few…"The lights flickered again. "lose ends to clean up. You see… someone blabs too much and then you got a mess to clean up. So how do you feel about… ? And ?"

"You pig! Who are you?" The lights went out and the house was heard whirring to a stop, all electronics no longer working.

"I'll meet you soon. You might want to fix your electricity. Don't want to be in the dark do you?" _click._ Lora grabbed the flash light and turned it on and walked down stairs muttering something about stalkers.

"I'm a womans crisis worker… gods… when do they get stalked? I've never heard of it." She walked into the basement and across the floor to the power box and opening it. She reset everything and listened to the house roar to life around her and the basement light come on behind her. She blinked, staring at the box.

"Funny, I don't recall turning on the light. Maybe I left it on before… that doesn't—" She turned around and dropped the flashlight and screamed at the sight before her. Lorel, a tall with the most amazing green eyes and high cheek bones was hanging on the wall, her intestines tied around her neck, hanging from a post coming out of the wall, her liver a few feet away from her. Tania hung from the ceiling fan from her intestines as well, her hazel eyes gauged out, and Sydney, a shapely blond with light blue eyes lay on the floor beneath Tania, completely hallowed out, her organs surrounding her. Lora, clasped her hand over her mouth, her eyes darting to the thing at the foot of the basement steps. She grabbed the flashlight as it moved toward her.

"Now now now… you make this easy on yourself unlike these s did or you can end up like them." The man said, his face hidden by the ghost mask, his body hidden by the black outfit.

"Scream… that's the movie…" She gasped. The man laughed.

"That's right… I'm going to introduce you to Scream. Now... make it easy on yourself and save yourself the pain they had… all I want is your virginity. You are one right?"

"N-n-no…" She gasped. She listened to the man tisk.

"Tisk tisk Lora. Premarital … that's a no-no… and cost you your life." She tackled her and pinned her to the ground. She smacked him with the flash light which he grabbed and threw at Tania who fell from the fan.

"YOU!" Lora Shrieked. The man laughed.

"That's right Lora. And you know I always get what I want. So if I can't have you're virginity, I'll have to take your life."

"NOOO! " She screamed, fighting him as he quickly removed her clothes. He cut her open, watching hr scream, smiling as he did, wrapped her intestines around her throat and dragged her up the stairs and then hung her on the back of her front door smirking watching her gasp for breath. He smirked and cut her eyes out and then started cutting everything else out, taking her liver and putting it in the fridge, taking her spleen and dropping it in the sink before going and cutting out her heart and freezing it. He smiled at his work and walked out of the house smirking to himself.

X-X-X-X-X

Saphire flipped her hair over her shoulder, the blue and purple yarn braids nearly w Harrier in the face as she put her cards down.

"I win." She triumphantly declared. Aria laughed as Harrier groaned and pushed the pile of cash and coins toward his sister as Starling laughed next to him.

"You just can't win any game against her tonight can you, Harrier?" Aria asked. Harrier shook his head.

"Can't win , can't win flux, can't win go fish, can't when hearts, can't win cheat, can't win cards, can't win anything."

"Thank heavens it's not strip ." Aria laughed.

"At least the money is within the family." Harrier exclaimed and then stopped and looked at Aria. " did you say strip ?"

"Yeah…" She laughed even harder. " dude… last time you played that you were in for a surprise!"

"How do you know when I last played that?"

"That party on Hallow… oh god what was… um… I don't remember what it was for… but they had alcohol, cotton candy machines, a game of in the back room, and when the s joined it, it became strip , hell they even had strip twister. That party was hot." Aria exclaimed.

"A lot of cute boys. Hell, I was alright with not being able to keep my balance that night. Dude, so many guys fell over with me…" Saphire exclaimed, laughing. Harrier glared at his sister.

"You..." He pointed at her," were drunk. I still have no idea what you had. You're lucky I didn't turn you in."

"You would have bailed me out too. And it was wine. Red wine. Good for the heart." Saphire retorted. Aria snickered.

"Not that much red wine it's not. I remember that guy, that motorcycle guy, god what was his name, Blade, Laid, Glade, Rade, slate, or whatever was eyeing you the whole party. y little guy…. Tall, dark, mysterious, y, buff, and holy … was he fly…" Aria exclaimed. Harrier turned to Aria and pointed at her.

"You were worse for wear. You were twice as drunk as Saphire. What did you drink? You were puking it up half way through the party."

"Beer, wine, more beer, a little vodka, more beer. Damn… I was slammed. No wonder I can't remember that guy's name. But he was hot."

"Can't say the same about the guy we had to drag you away from. You two were so drunk you couldn't see straight and you two were making out… a lot." Starling exclaimed.

"Eww… don't remind me… I saw his pic on Face book… he was UGLY! As hell!" Aria squeaked.

"hope you brushed well. Brushed your tongue? Your gums, your lips?" Saphire teased.

"Oh yeah. I even ate soap to clean out my throat." Aria exclaimed.

"Is that where all the soap bars went?" Harrier teased. Aria rolled her eyes as Saphire fell over laughing.

"Ha ha ha ha… Very funny." Aria retorted, playfully punching Harrier in the arm as Starling giggled. They all knew Aria was experimenting with the soap bars, attempting to make them pretty decorations for the bathroom, carving them, dying them, you name it, most of them just exploded into a bunch of little pieces. So they constantly teased her about it. The phone rang.

"I'll get it." Saphire exclaimed getting up and heading over to the phone. She picked it up as the caller I.D. Light up with 'incoming Call' "Hello, Hewitt-James residence, how can I help you?"

"Hello Saphire." Came a gargled voice, male, with a faint trace of Finn.

"Finn what do you want?" Saphire asked glancing at the I.D. 'Condor'

"Damn it how did you know it was me?" Finn demanded.

"I have caller I.D. and you left too much trace of your voice in it. Try again another day. You're not scaring me. I've watched too many horror films with Emerald, Topaz, you, Aria, and Chase. And occasionally Chris. Either way, I've seen too many to get scared." Saphire answered, studying her nails as Aria laughed.

"He did that to me the other day. He'll call you and however picks up he'll do that to." Aria laughed. Harrier rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, Starling following before sticking her head back into the room.

"Don't stay up too late." Starling said.

"We won't." Aria answered. Starling winked at them and left.

"okay… so I'll try again another day. When I get you, you'll let me know. " Finn exclaimed. The phone started ringing, line two lighting up.

"Hang on someone's on the other line."

"Kay." Saphire hit the button that said line two.

"Hello, Hewitt- James residence how may I help you?"

"Hello Saphire." A garbled male voice said, still with a little too much trace of Finn.

"Hi Finn. What'd you do pick up you're cell and call me…" She looked at the I.D. "yep you did. Don't you have anything else to do?"

"No. That's why I bug you."

"You bug me at..." She glanced at the clock,"12 30, at night. What the hell are you doing still up?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You sound too wake to have only just woken up. I figure you'll be sleep when I call. I'll get you when you're half asleep."

"Well, I just finished a game with Harrier. I won a hundred bucks. That's a hundred bucks toward my next prize. Who doesn't love a in a fast, sleek, y vehicle?" Saphire exclaimed.

"Don't you have to finish paying off your loan that you took out to get your doctor's degree?" Saphire's face paled.

"Well, no one is gonna take me seriously and give me a job if I am being driven to work instead of driving to work. You know? And besides, I'm not using it so what the hell else am I going to do? Not like they can revoke knowledge."

"Yeah well it goes on your credit score. Just ask Piper, she gave me a run on it this morning."

"Go to bed Finn. Or call up your friend and go see a horror movie. How about that new one…. Orphan?"

"Saw it yesterday."

"Really? Saw it opening night with Aria. It was something."

"It was good."

"So go see it again."

"Fine. I'll call Emerald up. "

"Night Finn."

"Night Saphire, sleep well, and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"I can say that same to you. And mean it too."

"Ha-ha-ha. Night."

"night." _Click._

"Finn called on another line to scare you?" Aria asked. Saphire nodded and walked up the stairs and into her room. She and Aria changed into their pajamas when again, the phone rang.

'Terra Natura Police'

"Hello, Hewitt-James Residence. How may I help you?" Saphire greeted.

"Hello miss. I am Officer James Jameson of the Terra Natura Police. May I speak with a miss Sap hire?" (Yes, I put the space there on purpose he's saying sap and then hire to say her name.)

"Miss who?"

"Sap hire Hewitt, Sky knight Harrier's sister."

"This is she and it's pronounced Sapphire, you know, the crystal, just spelled with one less 'p'. What can I do for you?"

"Well Miss, you can start by coming down to the station sometime tomorrow to speak with us. We have a situation and somehow you are involved. We would like to know how you are involved and we just have a few questions for you. Can you do that for us?"

"um… sure… what time do you want me there?"

"Oh, 11 ish. I'll be here. Do you know where the Terra Natura Police station is?"

"No but Harrier will. I'll have him bring me."

"Alright. Now, do you have Miss Aria Storm staying with you?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well, we also need to speak with her. I'll explain more tomorrow. Or I guess at this point, later on today. Please, get some sleep. I know I won't but you'll see why later. Thank you."

"Your welcome."

"Good night."

"Good night." _Click._

"What was that about?" Aria asked.

"Well, our presence has been requested on Terra Natura. The police wish to speak to us."

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Isn't Natura Lora's Terra?"

"Yeah. Probably just a coincidence."

"Kay. Well, night."

"night."

X-X-X-X-X

On the condor, Piper was looking through some records, looking through some old news paper clippings. She smiled as she fingered them. She tucked them away before turning off her lab light and walking out, almost walking into Aerrow.

"How did I know you were still up?" He asked. Piper bit her lip.

"I dare say you know me well enough. What are you doing still up?" Piper asked. Aerrow leaned over and kissed her.

"Wondering where my favorite is. Now, it's time for bed. What you doing still up?"

"Looking over old news paper clippings. Remembering the day you became a sky knight, the Day Cyclionia Fell, The day we first kissed, many things. The Atmos is safe again." Piper answered, smiling, her eyes glittering with happiness.

"You saved those? Goodness, All that happened like two, three years ago." Aerrow exclaimed.

"When we were only sixteen we saved the atmos. Three years ago. They are old, but they are also new. Time is a tricky thing. When they are twenty they will be old, for many things will be newer, making them old news." Piper exclaimed. Aerrow smiled and nodded.

"Now miss Piper, it's time for bed."

"Alright, I'lll go willingly, on one condition."

"What's that?"

"You come with me."

"Well, I see no problems with that." Piper giggled as Aerrow kissed her again before leading her to her room. He kissed her and started to part way until piper grabbed his arm.

"Ah ah aha… you said you would come with me." Piper teased. Aerrow glanced at her and smiled. She opened her door and pulled him into her room where she took off her uniform and threw on a large shirt, one of Aerrow's and laid down on the bed. Aerrow got on the bed behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Night Piper."

"Night Aerrow."

X-X-X-X

Me: boo. Okay, I'm sure you lot have realized I'm attempting to write a ' scream' gone storm hawks thing. Sorry, I had just watched the scream trilogy on Youtube. I had to write it. I had ideas bursting out of the sides of my brains man, I had to write it. Well, we all know that I don't own the storm hawks but you all do know who I do own though. Or at least I hope you do. I'll update another story later today. But for now, just review and keep your eyes open. Oh, and I've never seen the movie orphan. I've only seen trailers. But I want to see it. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

"Aria, go wake Harrier will you? Tell him I need directions to the Terra Natura Police Station." Saphire exclaimed as she pulled on her blue wrap top over her black frilly skirt. Aria nodded, straightening her white mini dress and walking down the hall to Harrier's room and opening the door up just a pinch and peaking side to see him lying with his arms wrapped around Starling's torso.

"Hee-heee… my favorite…" Aria giggled before going back to the room she shared with Saphire and going under her bed looking for something.

"What are you doing?" Saphire asked, watching Aria shove boxes of shoes, purses and loose make up out from under her bed as well as a few perfume bottles of Saphire's. Saphire picked up a small bottle. "Hey! I've been looking for this. It's my Ed Hardy perfume. Seriously though what are you doing?"

"Looking… for this…" Aria answered as she stood up holding a silver duffle bag which she places on her bed and started rooting through. She pulled out a can that Saphire opened and jumped as snakes came exploding out.

"Ha-ha… your joke bag." Saphire stated. Aria smirked, pulling out a bunch of other stuff, a cell phone that when opened popped a chicken out, a bunch random stuff until she pulled out a mega phone, and an air horn. " Okay, what are you doing with those?"

"Having fun. I am gonna wake up Harrier and Starling… the two are wrapped around each in cuddle place, and I think both are which will give me a head start on my getaway because they won't leave the house ." Aria smiled to herself and walked down the hallway and into Harrier's room. Saphire followed, pulling on a pair of blue strappy heels. She stood in the doorway of Harrier's room, watching Aria turn on the megaphone and shake the air horn a few times before holding it in front of the mega phone and pushed the button, making the sound much loader that Starling fell out of bed in surprise and Harrier to bolt upright and fall over, almost onto Aria who managed to get out of the way just in time.

She laughed and bolted out the room, nearly knocking Saphire over as she bolted out.

"ARIA!" Harrier roared. Saphire laughed and covered her eyes, afraid to look at her brother. She listened to Aria run out the front door and down the street cackling like an evil sea witch. Saphire listened to her brother and sister-in-law get up off the floor and get dressed.

"Hey, um harrier. I kind of need to know where the Terra Natura Police station is. Do you know where it is?" Saphire asked, her hands still over her eyes.

"On Terra Natura. Why?" Harrier asked.

"No duh. Aria and I have been called there. Um, something happened that they need to see us for about it. Something happened and somehow we were involved or something, want to know how, why, and blah blah blah." Saphire answered. She heard a thud as Harrier knocked over his clonge.

"Say what?" Starling asked.

"um… We got a call last night around 1 about it. I don't know what it was but something went down on Terra Natura, and somehow Aria and I were involved or something they want to talk to us. I don't know he said they will tell us when we get down there cause other wise we wouldn't be able to sleep last night." Saphire answered peeking through her fingers to See Harrier dressed and Starling standing in her bra and Jeans.

"Terra Natura has a very minor police force for a reason. It's a peaceful terra. They don't trouble. If they get any trouble it's always minor. Never major enough they have to call people down. " Harrier exclaimed.

"What happened there?" Starling asked.

"I don't know. Actually know that you mention it, he said he wouldn't say because otherwise I wouldn't sleep." Saphire informed them. Aria came up next to her.

"Okay, I don't like look on your face. What's going on?" Aria asked.

"I don't like that either. If it's that big, that they're disturbed by it, I'm concerned." Harrier proclaimed, grabbing a T-shirt and throwing it. "I'll take you s down. I wanna know what's going on."

"I'm coming too." Starling declared. Harrier looked at her and nodded. He looked at Saphire.

"You're skimmer working yet?"

"Not quite. I'm supposed to get Stork and Junko to look at it tomorrow when they come." Saphire answered, biting her lip. Harrier looked at Starling.

"I'll take Aria." Starling exclaimed.

"Alright."

X-X-X-X

Saphire climbed off the back of Harrier's skimmer in front of the Terra Natura Police Station. She eyed the shiny glass doors before looking around the surrounding area. The houses were tiny and quiet. They were beautiful house with gorgeous landscaping, of carefully weeded gardens, and pruned trees and bushs. The terra looked beautiful but it looked completely deserted and haunted.

"Where is everyone?" Saphire asked, looking at the playground next to the station, seeing how it was well used, yet at this time, completely deserted of the children who usually ran around playing on it. In fact there was no sign of human existence there.

"I don't know. That's what's scary." Starling answered, getting off her Skimmer as Aria looked around as well. Harrier stood looking disturbed by the area before walking into the Station closely followed by Saphire and Aria, as Starling looked down the street and then walked into the station.

"Hello. Welcome to the Terra Natura Police station. How may I help you?" The receptionist greeted with a smile. Saphire walked up to her and attempted to smile.

"Where is everyone?" Aria asked. Saphire shushed her at the look of Alarm on the receptionist's face at Aria's question.

"Aria. Shush." Saphire turned back to the Receptionist and smiled." Hi. My name Saphire Hewitt. I was called down here with Aria Storm," She gestured to Aria," to come down here at eleven. Uh, we were called by officer James Jameson around 1 last night… or uh… this morning."

"Oh, yes, well, he is waiting for you just down the hall through his door here." She gestured to the glass door to their right. " He's in the third room on your left. I'll buzz you in and let him know you're here. But, who are these two?"

"I'm Harrier Hewitt, Sky knight of Terra Rex. This is My Wife Starling of the interceptors." Harrier exclaimed.

"The interceptors don't exist anymore. I'm of Rex now. I'm Saphire's sister-in-law. Harrier is her brother." Starling stated. The Receptionist smiled and nodded, picking up the phone to her right and pushing a button.

"Jameson, Miss Hewitt and Miss Storm are here with two sky knights." She said into the phone… she watched a second before responding." Alright I'll send them right in." The receptionist pushed a button and a buzzing sound was heard, the door to their right swinging open. "He's waiting for you."

"Thank you." Saphire exclaimed before walking down the hall, stopping in front of a man wearing a blue uniform with black hair and green eyes. Aria walked up behind her. Harrier and Starling looked at each other before walking up to the officer.

"Are you officer Jameson?" Saphire asked.

"Indeed I am miss. Please, come this way, the other's are waiting for you." He lead them down another hall and into another room. There they saw two other people, a with red hair and pale green eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a loose black halter top sitting next to a guy with dark brown hair and yellow eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, a black leather jacket on the back of his chair. Aria immediately recognized him from the party she'd been talking about the day before.

"Hey that's your dude who watched you the entire party?" Aria whispered. Saphire looked at him and nodded.

"Please, have a seat." James exclaimed. Saphire sat down near the guy, Aria sitting next to her as Harrier and Starling stood up against the wall. Another man also in a uniform walked in and closed the door.

"They've agreed." He said. James nodded. He turned to them.

"Hello. I am Office James Jameson and this is my partner John Johnson. We-" He was interrupted by Aria's Laughter.

"That's your names? Seriously?" Aria asked. Saphire looked at her and smacked her arm.

"This is serious, . Now is not the time to be joking." Saphire hissed. The guy leaned forward toward them.

"Please explain. The names, not how this is a serious situation." He explained. Aria smiled.

"Their names are the first part of their last names." Aria exclaimed. He chuckled while the next to him grinned. Harrier and Starling hid their grins behind their hands. Saphire bit her lip trying not to laugh.

"That is an interesting point Miss Storm." John exclaimed with a smile. " How observant of you. You may need that to save yourself."

"From what?" Aria asked. James frowned and waved his hand at his neck toward his partner.

"I'm sorry. What did you ask?" John asked, ignoring his partner. James smacked his head and put his hand on John's shoulder.

"They don't know."

"Know what?" The boy demanded, standing up, almost knocking over his chair. The next to him caught it before it fell and grabbed his arm. He looked at her and saw the alarm on her face and settled down."What don't we know?"

"Well first, Introduction. Theese two ladies as Saphire," James gestured to Saphire," and her friend Aria." He gestured to Aria. He looked at Harrier and Starling against the wall, seeming speechless as to who they were.

"That's My brother Harrier and his wife Starling." Saphire exclaimed. James nodded and then gestured to the and boy on the other side of the table.

"This is Lily and her brother Slade." Jame continued. Aria jumped up.

"AHA! That's what the name was." Aria shouted, making Harrier and Starling laugh. Saphire smirked.

"yes, you listed quite a few names trying to remember what his name was. Let's see, you listed Glade, Blade, Laid, Slate…um… Harrier who am I forgetting? I know she listed more names trying to remember his name." Saphire teased. Slade chuckled as Lily started laughing.

"mmm… she listed Rade and Randy." Harrier added. Aria paled as Slade started laughing Harder. James and John looked at each other completely confused.

"We actually have never officially met but we've been to um… parties and seen each other, spoken briefly but we've never quite met." Lily explained, her voice soft, sweet, and musical, sounding like one of those sopranos you'd see in choir singing. The officers nodded.

"Any how um, When I called you last night-"

"At one in the morning." Slade added.

"Well yes, but that was an hour after we discovered the situation." James added. John smirked.

"You called them at one?" John asked.

"No, He called us at 12 45." Saphire exclaimed. James looked at her funny. "He did."

"I was ordered to make everyone who needed be aware of the situation aware. This is a big problem. I was required to tell them without telling them." James explain. John nodded and turned to them. James grabbed folder and leafed threw it before taking out four pictures. He slid them down the table, face up, each picture revealing a .

"Do you know these s?" James asked. Saphire looked at him.

"Yes. IT's Tania, Lorel, Sydney, and Lora." Saphire exclaimed. Lily nodded, looking up at him. Slade frowned.

"Officer, what happened?" Aria asked. " What do they have anything to do with this?"

"You all know them?"

"Yeah. Lora was my ex-girlfriend. I was her when I meet these two s here. I don't know this

one." He pointed to Sydney's picture.

"So you didn't know Sydney correct?" John asked.

"That would be correct."

"Guess what? You never will. These four s were found last night at 11. In Lora's Basement. Lora was found on the back of her front door. All four s were strangled to by their intestines. All four s are now missing all of their internal organs, which were found all over the place, and Lora, and Tania, have both had their eyes gauged out." John spat. Saphire claps her hand over her mouth as John Threw more pictures on the table of the bodies afterward. Lily actually started gagging before Slade put his hand over her eyes. Slade stroked her back trying to calm her. Starling stood against the wall, jaw dropped her eyes wide. Harrier looked beyond disturbed. Aria had her face in her hands, afraid to look. James grabbed the photo's and stashed them into the folder.

"John. You were supposed to ease them in!" James spat. He turned to them apologetically. "I'm sorry. I can you anything? Coffee, water, Juice, milk?"

"I can't swallow anything." Saphire murmured.

"Well, when you can you're gonna want something. Can I get you guys some water to sip?" James pressed.

"Warm water. After that shock we need something to relax the stomach not shock it." Saphire exclaimed. Slade raised an eyebrow."I'm a doctor. I study this stuff, I know what to do."

"I'll bring two pitchers and few glasses. Cold water and warm water." James exclaimed, leaving the room. John eyed Saphire suspiciously.

"Who would kill Lora? She was crisis worker. She saved Tania, Lorel, and Sydney, all from a bad guy. She loved her work and never, ever shut anyone out. Anyone who need help, she helped. It was a weakness of hers. If anyone asked for help, she'd give it." Saphire exclaimed.

"We helped too. We gave Tania, Lorel, and Sydney all a place to stay, to hid from that man, we gave them people who they could trust. And then, we sent them off into the world, knowing they had friends whom if needed they could ask for help from." Aria added.

"Same. When Tania got approached by him, she stayed with me and Slade. I worked with Lora for about a year. I was the other crisis worker who worked with Lora. I helped save all three s. Nowhere as much as Lora did, but I did help. Lora was the got people to talk, who got them try and escape, and I was the one who pulled strings to get things done. And Lora, was the one who knew what needed to be done. She's mention to me what had to be done, and then I'd pull strings, use contacts I have, all connections, to get them." Lily added. Aria looked at her and nodded. Saphire put her head down on the table and stayed there for a few minutes. It got to the point Harrier walked over to her to make sure she was okay.

"Saphire?" Harrier asked. Aria simply stared at the wall, confused. Saphire nodded her head, with so little movement it almost looked like it hadn't moved at all.

James came in with a tray that had two pitcher, one dripping with condensation with ice in it, and the other looked like it was room temperature. He had a bunch of glasses on the tray as well. He balanced it well on one hand. In the other hand he had a plastic bag that had a few boxes in it. He put the tray on the table and then the bag which pulled out two boxes of donuts and donut holes.

"The chief sends the donuts. I caught him in the hall. He apologizes for the shock. John was supposed to ease you in. The donuts were sent from the next Terra over. Our staff is currently working over time, so they sent a lot of donuts." John looked at james.

"How many?"

"A lot more then you can count man." Saphire lifted her head up off the table. James poured her a glass of water. She sipped on it and just stared at the table. John left the room. Starling flipped him off as he left. James chuckled as he watched her." Not a fan how he told are you?"

"No. Especially since you said you guys were on orders to ease them in. Saphire may be a doctor and may have a tougher exterior, and have a strong stomach, she is in no way tough enough to not have a problem with that. Aria, I'm amazed hasn't puked yet. That was actually harsh the way he did it." Starling exclaimed. Harrier nodded in agreement as Aria took the glass James handed to her.

"I'm trying not to." Aria stated.

"Well, I'm sorry, I should have had Jack tell you. John plays bad cop, a lot. He's the bad cop of the station. That was actually nicer than what he would normally do. He's usually much harsher. He was transferred here from Terra Nocturne. There are a lot of problems there so he was always the guy who played bad cop and I guess it's now fixed into his system. I really am sorry about that." James apologized. Saphire nodded and continued to sip her water, watching Slade rub Lily's back as she sipped her own water.

"Who would do that?" Harrier asked, "On Terra Natura no less."

"We don't know. Even if this had happened on another Terra we'd be disturbed but this happened here, which disturbed us even more. We're on over time trying to find out. Mothers are restless, afraid to send their children out to play. The playground right next store? It's always packed with kids and their mothers. I'm sure you saw when you came in, that it was deserted. Completely. The park down the street, always packed with teenagers playing games, s and their children having picnics, people walking through it, couples watching the sunrise or sunset, enjoying a picnic, but now, it's completely deserted. When this hit the news this morning, everyone fled home and hid. Everyone is afraid to talk."

"How do we have anything to do with this?" Slade asked. James sighed and pulled out another picture but he kept it in his hand. He handed it to Starling who stared at it.

"That ." Starling hissed. She handed the Photo to Harrier.

"I know. Please, eat a donut. Once you see that photo, you might not be able to eat." Slade took a chocolate Donut with chocolate icing on it. He took a bite.

"Yum, where'd you guys get these? Terra of Baking?" Slade asked.

"Yes. From the greatest donut factory there. They sell a lot of donuts everyday so it's not a shop, it's practically become a factory it's gotten so big." James exclaimed. Saphire smiled and took a Boston cream. Lily took a glazed donut hole. Aria smiled and took a apple filled donut.

"We're incredibility thankful Lora was well organized and knew well that phones can die and you could lose all the contacts on the phone, and kept an actively corrected address book. The killer stole her cell phone. We needed her contafcts. We have the address book.

"Shit. When we get home I'm changing the house number. I'm changing all the numbers." Harrier exclaimed. Saphire looked at him funny.

"why?" She asked before she took the last bite of her donut. Lily took another donut hole and popped it in her mouth as Harrier slide the photo on the table. Saphire jumped up from the table, knocking her chair over, almost tripping over it.

'A warning to all their friends. You're next. Saphire Hewitt, Aria Storm, and Lilly Carmicheal, you three are next. So is whomever stands in my way. The end is coming swiftly.' This was written in on the wall of Lora's House. That's what the photo was.

"We're putting all contacts of Lora under security as well as Tania, Lorel, and Sydney. We have called and alerted everyone on their cells and Lora's Address book. Since you three s are the ones named, we're putting you under direct security. We are attempting to find a location of which we can hid you and the other contacts. We're hiding friends and family of those contacts in attempts to hid you even further, so they have nothing they can't kill them trying to find you. I want to contact all friends and family and let them know what's going on. In the mean time we are attempting to find a location for this." They nodded and James walked out.

"This sucks." Slade exclaimed. Saphire and Aria nodded in agreement.

"How did this happen?" Lily asked.

"Dunno. It just did. Someone is obviously sick enough to do it." Slade exclaimed. His face darkened. " didn't he say Lora's neighbor was also killed? What happened to them."

"They were killed." John said, walking in with a cup of coffee and a donut. " They called us, saying they heard Lora Screaming and then saw a man walk out of the front of her house. Left the front window open. The killer heard her talking and then he or she went and killed her and her family, the same way her killed Lora and her family. Or attempted to in little Lizzie's case. Lizzie was the neighbor's youngest. Five year old . They found her before she died. They managed to save her and now she's being watched over by her aunt and uncle on another Terra. She's currently still in the hospital but she was moved to the other side of the Atmos so she was closer to her aunt and uncle. She wasn't killed the same way or attempted I should say.

"the whole family was hallowed out expect for the little ones, Lizzy, Timmy, Tommy, and Barb, were all stabs since they were too small to quite cut out. Lizzy's heart was missed so she's okay. Her brother Timmy is alive but his heart was pierced, but thanks to some really good surgeons, he's okay. He's with his sister. The other two are completely . before we showed up next door." John explained. Saphire bit her lip and shed a tear.

"Who could kill little children?" Saphire asked.

"A heartless killer." Slade spat. Saphire put her head in her hands and cried. Aria kept her eyes closed in attempts to keep from crying. Lily laughed sorrowfully before bursting into tears.

"You know those times when the only thing to keep from crying is laughing, so for some unknown reason you laugh and then cry. I think it's far say we're all with that right now." Starling exclaimed half laughing, half crying. Harrier hugged her. James walked in.

"We have a location. A house, more like ancient mansion was offered up for use. It's on Terra Fauna. The house has only a couple hundred rooms. It's huge, four stories, large garden, 2 pools, one inside, one out, hot tube, numerous bathroom, huge kitchen, larger dinning room, ball room, two huge Stair cases, at least twenty bed rooms. The house is huge, fully furnished and all that. The owner inherited it from his grandparents who were loaded. He's selling the house. His sister got the money, he got the house, and he can't afford to keep it. So he to keep it longer, he's offering it up use by the police. It's big enough that we could comfortably hide everyone we need to hide and a serious then some. This terra is not only large, the house is too. The house takes up half the terra." James exclaimed.

"sounds like a nice house."

"Yes, only thing is the one of the rooms in the back, another ball room, it was the grandest room of the house. Problem, It's sort of been flooded because of broken plumbing. The room is entirely made of tile and concert so the water doesn't go anywhere. It's an indoor pond if you will. Apparently someone thought it was funny and put fish in it." James exclaimed. Saphire laughed with Aria.

"Who feeds the fish?" Saphire askied.

"No one. Someone, whoever put in the fish put in plants. There's plants in it. Waterlilys and such. The fish are well feed. The owner thought it was so funny he's trying to a fountain installed in the middle of the pond so the fish will have a more moving environment. " James laughed as he spoke. Lily giggled. Saphire turned and looked to Harrier.

"Think we got the money for that house?" She asked. Harrier laughed at his sister.

"Sure, but we wouldn't be able to keep it for long. Remember,. My job in on Rex, not Fauna." He told her.

"Darn." Saphire exclaimed.

"I would mind living there. Sounds nice, big, and a joke. But honestly, it can't be as grand as it sounds. There has to be a serious problem with the house." Aria exclaimed.

"Probably the bills. I'll bet ya. It's bills, it's an old house, blah blah blah. I'll bet you that the problem." Slade declared. Lily looked at him.

"Well, It is the bills that be the problem. Apparently the electricity bill is outrageous. He's currently in the process of changing all the bulbs in the house. Over two hundred light bulbs he has to change. He's changing them to energy saving bulbs, in hopes it will cut the bill in half. The Water bill is understandable and relatively decent. He's actually surprised it's not more. The mortgage is low but it's the electricity bill that's a problem." James told them. A tall man came in, also in a blue uniform.

"Hello, We need them to make calls and get their stuff. We need them out of sight." The man declared. James nodded. He turned to the others.

"Jack Jackson here will take you each to a phone where we want you to call your close friends and Family and have them get there stuff and wait for a police escort out of their homes. We will talk with you and them and set up a time for that. Saphire, you and Aria will follow Jackson please." James ordered. Aria and Saphire stood up and followed Jackson to a room down the hall where they found paper, pencil, and a phone.

"Make your calls. Put it on loud speaker. WE need to actively speak." Jack ordered. Saphire sat down next to the phone and dialed the condor's number for Aria.

"Storm hawks. Aria's brother is the sky knight. They're our friends." Saphire explained as the phone rang. She hit the loud speak button and listened.

"Hello? Storm hawks residence, Piper speaking. How can I help you?" Came Piper's voice. Saphire sighed.

"Piper, get to the bridge, get everyone there, and put us on speaker. We got a problem. A big one."

X-X-X-X

Me: that is really long.

Aria: no . That was a couple thousand words long.

Me: seven pages, four thousand five hundred some words.

Aria: holy . One chapter? Wow, you usually have no more then two thousand.

Me: not this time. Anyhow, Review! Please! I'll work on updating another story while you guys review!


	3. Chapter 3

Saphire stood in front of an iron wrought gate that would have been impossible to climb and looked at the house behind it, looking at the beautiful landscaping. She looked along the pathway to the house, looking at the flowers on either side of it. It was a beautiful house.

"Nice isn't it?" James asked. Saphire looked at him and nodded, picking up her suit case and grabbing her roll along and followed him up to the house. "You're the last to Arrive. Your friends are already inside exploring. You're brother was here before everyone and select a room for you. He's out right now getting something done. He'll be back tonight to stay with you and your friends. Starling will be too. Johnson, Jackson, a few other officer and I will be here, watching over you. A few houses nearby, quite a few I dare say are filled with officers that are just in reach should things go wrong. Which we are sure won't."

"So your stuff is already here?"Saphire asked, watching him put down her suit cases that he carried before opening the door and sliding them as Saphire attempted to adjust her back pack. He slid her suit cases to the side and walked in, holding the door open as she stared at the sight before her.

Straight ahead there was a large stair case, clothed in a red carpet, with grand banisters made of red oak that split two different ways. Hanging above her head was a large chandelier that glittered in the sunlight from the window further up above her. The walls were covered in beautiful paintings and tapestries. The floor was made of marble, covered in rugs here and there, a Persian rug stretching itself across the floor before her. At the foot of the step were two pedestals, each displaying an antique vase, each of an expensive value.

"Yes, my stuff is here. Grand house isn't it?"

"Yes…" She whispered, breathless. James smiled.

"Wait 'til you see the rest of it. It's even more beautiful. Can I ask why you brought so much stuff?" James asked. Saphire blushed.

"Sorry. Fashionista. Clothes, shoes, a few book, Aria took most my books so I didn't have many of them to pack. Oh and then some cook books. I love to bake. And then of course a few other things, my jewelry, accessories and stuff. Oh then my doctor's tuff. I know I didn't need most of it but still, I mean, I'm in this most gorgeous house, and I guess I feel silly if I'm walking around in something plain and bland." Saphire explained. James laughed and nodded.

"True enough. I would too. "James exclaimed. Saphire smiled and walked further in to the house. James point up the stairs.

"Your room is this way. Up the stairs to your right and down the hall. Come." James showed her the way through the house, giving her time to look at the tapestries and paintings they pasted, letting her look at the view out the window that over looked the town. He then opened a door that had been made of heavy oak. He pushed it open and set her suit cases down at the foot of the bed. The room was Saphire.

"The walls were a deep blue, matching the silk and velvet curtains at the window that over looked the yard, giving them the most amazing view of the pond, town, and the garden. The bed was a four post bed with curtains of two layers, one of a thin sheer light blue silk and the other layer a darker heavy blue velvet while the bed had sapphire blue satin sheets with a heavy comforter, dark blue on one side, and light sky blue on the other. The bed itself was made out of oak. The carpet was new and a light blue, and soft. On either side of the bed was a night table, the one on the right side had an exquisite lamp made of material Saphire had never heard or seen before. On the other night stand were freshly clipped roses of a vibrant pink.

"The Roses are fresh from the garden." James said when he saw her looking at them. She notices a chest at the foot of the bed, and a wardrobe on the other side of the room with a blue velvet arm chair. She opened the Chest to find glorious dresses on one side and shoes on the other. She gasped as she looked over the finery, fingering the laces. She closed it and walked over to wardrobe to find it filled with less fancy, more casual gowns and dresses hanging there. She sighed as she looked over them.

"Whose room is this?" She asked.

"Yours. This room once belonged to a rich young lady, the daughter or granddaughter of the previous owner. The current owner said that if it fits you, you can keep, since his sister won't fit and he has no one else to give it to. The bathroom is through there," He pointed to the door by the other side of the room, a doorway that revealed a fancy room within, "and your closet is that door." He pointed to the other door near the wardrobe. She walked into the bathroom and looked at the marble floor and sink with a beautiful black snowflake obsidian toilet. She turned and looked at the tub of snowflake obsidian set into the floor, with swan faucets on the tub and the sink. A towel rack was covered in swans, two dark blue towels hung from it. A cabinet in black hung on the wall near the tub, filled with bath oils, soaps, shampoos, conditioner, bubbles, bath fizzes, shower gels, and a bunch of other things for bath time. She stuck her nose under the sink to find it half empty, the only thing down there were more towels.

"Beautiful bathroom. Whoever lived in this room was every high end." Saphire exclaimed walking over to the closet and opening it, looking around, her eyes trying to see in it. It was too dark. She felt along the wall until she found a light switch. She flipped it and gasped, completely unprepared for the sight. It was a walk in closet. And it was huge.

"Nice mall." James joked as she walked in, looking at the cabnets that opened up showing more clothes and many empty hangers. She opened up drawers, cabinets, and doors, finding shoes in her size, more clothes, jewelry, hats, sun glasses, belts, scarves, shawls, and make up. (Think of Mia's closet in the princess diaries two. We're talking something like that.)

"It's not a mall; it's the greatest closet in the world." Saphire gasped. James laughed.

"Could have fooled me." He teased. Saphire looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"You're a guy, most guys wouldn't understand. It's a girl thing." Saphire told him, turning back around and in the room. "So wouldn't expect you to understand."

"Ma'am, what I do understand, is you are a fashion obsessed girl, who looks mighty pretty. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go check in on everyone. Aria has the room next store. I have to warn you, it's fair plain compared to yours. It's white. For some odd reason she wanted that one. She wanted to be near you but the one across the hall is better and the one on the other side of your room is even grander. She wanted that one."

"Aria is a simple girl, besides, she likes to give things her own touch. White is close to silver, her favorite color. I never understood why she prefers pale and light colors. Maybe it's because they make her eyes brighter." Saphire exclaimed. James nodded and left the room. Saphire looked through the outfits and found a simple short bright blue dress with a low neckline. She grabbed it and tried it on, and found that it fit her perfectly, highlighting her curves and making her look slim and magnificent. She slid on a pair of sapphire blue heels, finding they looked great on her. She clapped her hands and ran next store to see if Aria was there. She wasn't.

"WHOOOOO!" Saphire looked down the hall and saw a spiral stair case where she heard the noise from. It was an excited, happy cheering sound. She walked over to the stair case and looked down to see Chase, Slade, Emerald, Topaz and Aria all standing at the bottom of the stair case. She looked up to See Aerrow Holding Piper's hand as he helped her mount the banister. Saphire stepped back as Piper slid down it, screaming all the way down, as Aerrow jumped onto it and slide down it standing, Finn following suit and falling off, landing on the couch below. Saphire smiled and walked down the stairs after them.

"Who started the party without me?" Saphire asked, mock hurt on her face. The others laughed.

"It's about time you showed up girl. James just came by the told us that you arrived and were in your room playing with your new clothes. "Aria exclaimed. She looked Saphire over. "Is this one of the new outfits? It's gorgeous. I saw your room. It is so you. It would love it for my own but mine is so totally me after I glammed it up a bit."

"Nice dress Saphire." Piper exclaimed.

"Thanks. So what all did I miss?" Saphire asked. Chase and Slade ran up the steps to the top, each holding a skate board as Aria filled her in.

"Okay, there are about 50 other people staying here right now. We've only meet a few right now. They're actually discussing relocating a few to houses in town. Some people aren't getting along with other real well. First there's Tammy, Tania's Cousin. Tammy, she's tall, sort of pretty, with long blond hair and blue eyes. She has wide hips but a narrow waist. She is apparently thinks she's all that. She said Tania was an ugly little slut who fucked the wrong guy and got killed for it. Tammy is really a Bitch."

"Then there is Alisa, sweet, quite girl. Completely shy. Brunette with Hazel eyes, Sydney's sister. She's adorable. She is pretty upset about her sister's death. Her older sister Sheena, black hair, purple eyes, pale, and I mean really pale. The palest one here. She's a model for some goth magazine I'd never heard off. She's nice and not so shy. She hates Tammy with a passion." Aria started as Slade and Chase reached the top and argued over who went first.

"No, after you."

"No after you!"

"There's Todd, total geek, but totally nice. Not a mean bone in him. Tammy treats him like shit and Sheena treats him like gold. She says Geeks, scientists, and doctors are the next big thing, that models and fashion will eventually die out and stuff. Tammy looked at her and glared. 'I am a model for Vogue. It will never die out. We are the biggest thing. Not Geeks and ugly as freaks.' Oh, Tammy has a boy friend, who is also a jerk, his name is Huston, tall, blond, purple eyed. He knocked Todd over on purpose and totally didn't apologize." Aria exclaimed. Saphire looked up to See Chase moment the spiral stair case on a skate board.

"Aria your boyfriend is about to kill himself." Saphire exclaimed. Finn and Aerrow cheered him on as Piper covered her eyes. Emerald whooped real loud. Aria closed her eyes and Chase started down the stair case. Half way down her jumped off the skate board and landed on the sofa where Aria ran up to him and smacked.

"NEVER! EVER! Do that again!" Aria ordered.

"Baby, I do it all the time." He kissed her. "Don't worry about it."

"Yeah well you will kill yourself that way."

"Bullshit!" Came from the top of the steps. Saphire looked up to see Slade doing the same thing just as a tall blond male walked in. Piper leaned over to Saphire.

"That's Huston. Which means Tammy isn't far." Piper exclaimed. She was right as a tall female with blond hair walked in, just as Slade started down the stairs. "Yep. I was right."

"WHOOOO! Go Slade!" Chase and Emerald cheered as Chase pulled Aria away from the sofa. Tammy walked over to Saphire and looked her up and down and nodded her head. Huston walked over to her and stood on Saphire's other side as Piper walked over to Aerrow. As Slade jumped off the railing and onto the Sofa Tammy spoke.

"I don't know you. So you must be Saphire. You are defiantly pretty. My name, if you don't already know, which I'm you do know, Is Tammy. I am a model of Elle magazine and Vogue. I'm pretty famous." Tammy exclaimed, obviously expecting the VIP treatment. Saphire smiled.

"Yes, I have heard of you. But I'm sure you're heard of me and my family. I'm Saphire Hewitt, Sky Knight Harrier's little sister, sister-in-law of Starling of the interceptors, best friend of the Aerrow of the Storm hawks, and his sister Aria Storm. Doctor Saphire Naja James-Hewitt, the Atmos's youngest doctor, as well as the Atmos's most respected Doctor. "Tammy's eyes widened as Saphire went on. She smiled.

"Really, you have the build of a model. You know if you want, I can get you in on the profession." Tammy offered. Huston looked her up and down, receiving a glare from Slade that Saphire completely missed.

"Really? When I was younger I dreamed of being a model. But I've always wanted to be a doctor! And use my brain. I want to be respected for my brains, not my boobs. If I can't get that, how am I supposed to find love? Hmm… you don't. You find those who will want to use you, fuck you, rape you, steal your money and abuse you, just like what happened to Tania, Sydney, and Lorel. And poor Lora was a victim." Saphire exclaimed. Tammy nodded and smiled.

"So true. I mean, I hear Modeling is dying out; the Medical field is growing and going to the top. I mean, it will never die out. People will always have babies, get hurt, get sick, have accidents, and stuff. It's a stable field." Tammy exclaimed. Aria stared, her jaw dropped. Slade stormed over and smacked Huston who was still looking at Saphire hungrily.

"Dude, watch your girlfriend. You have one. Watch her, not some girl who doesn't go for retards." Slade demanded. Tammy Glared at him and Huston. Saphire looked at Slade and blushed, looking across the room at a painting to hide her blush. It took a few moments for Huston to respond.

"I know she doesn't. What girl goes for retards? They're obviously freaks. Just like you man." Huston exclaimed. Tammy smiled at her boy friend.

"You tell him baby." Tammy exclaimed. Saphire glared at Huston.

"Someone with a heart would look beyond it and find other reasons to love them." Saphire spat. Slade looked at her and nodded his agreement. Tammy rolled her eyes.

"So you would date a retard?" Tammy asked. Saphire shook her head no.

"I love the disabled, I really do, but it's not possible for me to be in love with them, depending on the disability. Certain disabilities I find completely unattractive so I can't love them, but I can be their friend. It's been a problem I've had since I was a child." Saphire exclaimed. Tammy smiled and nodded.

"Now that is a true girl. A doctor's response. A Great field to be in."

"You said it was dying out." Slade spat. Tammy blanched.

"I said geeks and scientists were dying out. I never said anything about doctors." Tammy laughed. Saphire looked at her.

"Doctors are scientists. And Scientists are doctors and Geeks. Did you know you are a fashion geek? Guess what, you just said the whole Atmos is dying out. We are all geeks for something. Guess what Fashion princess, Fashion is a big thing, but it's dying out. Doctors will never die out. Neither will scientists. They are going to be the next best thing." Saphire spat. Tammy's eyes narrowed at her.

"Do I sense anger and negativity directed toward me? Do you know what I do to people who treat me like that?" Tammy asked.

"Make them outcasts, treat them like shit, and walk all over them. Guess what sweet heart, I have connections in places you could only dream of being. I can have you fired in less than an hour, so if I were you, I'd behave if I really want to keep my job and not get placed on a list that'll keep me from getting any job that's not flipping burgers and so grease dump." Saphire spat. Tammy fumed and stormed off, Todd looking Saphire up and down before following Tammy.

"Wow, she's pissed!" Aria exclaimed. Saphire smiled and looked at her nails.

"Well, now if she knows what's good for her she'll behave. If not I'll make sure her agent calls her immediately and tell her she's been sacked. All it takes in one phone call from me, talking to one person who pulled string here, there, and other there, things start to snow ball and things are done in an hour at the most." Saphire exclaimed. Slade Nodded. Emerald laughed.

"Dude, she's been all nice to the band, but that's because we're famous." Emerald exclaimed. Topaz nodded.

"She's been flirting with me since she met me. Huston wasn't so happy about it either. But I'm surprised Tammy didn't notice him looking at you." Chase exclaimed. Aria laughed.

"Can you imagine her face when she notices?" Aria asked. The room erupted into laughter. A delicious scent reached their noses. Saphire sniffed the air.

"mmmm… that smells good." Saphire exclaimed. Slade smiled.

"Lily's in the kitchen. Come on. I know that scent, she's making cheese cake."Slade exclaimed. The other followed him through the house, looking at paintings at that passed, peeking into rooms along the way, noticing the beautiful furniture and architict. They walked into this large kitchen with the top of the line appliances.

The tile was white, the wall trimmed with marble tile to match the clean shiny counters. Lily was pulling a cheese cake out of the oven as a short girl stood at the island, covered in floor and other ingredients, mixing what appeared to be cookie dough. She had long light blue hair with dark blue eyes. She was a thin wiry girl, with small structures and tiny curves. She looked up and smiled, putting down her bowl and whipping her hands on her jeans before walking over and sticking her hand out to Saphire.

"HI! You must be Saphire. I'm Lora's sister, Thema. My sister mentioned you a lot! She said you were such a caring person and you helped her on several occasions with her work, saving girls from abusive men and such. Would you like some Hot Cocoa? So perhaps some coffee? I'm making cookies. I love to bake. I own a small bakery on Atmosia. It's really small but I hope to expand. I know so many things are factory made these days but nothing really beats a bakery fresh sweet." The girl gushed. Aria smiled.

"Hot cocoa would be lovely." Saphire exclaimed, shaking her hand. Thema smiled and lead her over to a stool by the island and ushered her to sit as Lily set the cheese cake on the counter.

"You know what I mean right? How factory goods these days, are mostly just chemicals, and processed foods. Bakery Foods are fresh, made from real ingredients, and better for you." Thema exclaimed, grabbing a few mugs and some cocoa, putting vanilla, cocoa, a little bit of cinnamon, marshmallow fluff, and some sugar in the mugs and then grabbing the teapot off the stove and then turning and looking at Saphire. "Are you allergic to anything by any chance? Dairy, nuts, chocolate? Anything?"

"No. Expect for grass and yellow jackets. Not deathly allergic but uncomfortably. Oh and artificial sweeteners like splendia and aspartame." Saphire answered, sitting down on the stool as Slade sniffed the cheese cake, getting playfully smacked by Lily. Thema smiled and poured the hot milk in the teapot into the mugs and mixed it before grabbing some whipped cream and putting it on top before topping it off with chocolate shavings and a grab cracker.

"I know what you mean. Artificial sweeteners. Chemicals. That's all they are. Bad for the body, too. I can't chew gum for that reason. I've yet to find a gum that didn't have that in it." Thema exclaimed as she presented everyone with some cocoa, giving Saphire a huge mug in a dark blue color. Saphire sipped and gasped. It was hot and yet ever so delicious. It was perfect…. just needed to be a bit cooler." Sorry, forgot to warn ya. It's hot."

"It's good too." Saphire exclaimed. Thema blushed.

"Thanks. Hot cocoa is really good with fresh baked cookies and brownies. But brownies are never completely without vanilla ice cream and ice cream is never complete without whipped cream and a cherry and chocolate sauce drizzled all over it. I'm making chocolate chip cookies right now. I make some really good chocolate chip cookies. I don't use that Factory stuff from like Hersey's or Nestely's. I use chocolate from my friend's candy store who has chocolate imported from across the atmos. We're talking German Chocolate. The greatest chocolate in the Atmos. My friend makes the greatest caramel in the world in his shop." Thema went and on about the caramel as she finished making the cookie dough and put it on trays and put it in the over, and then started to make brownies, still going on and on about baking and her friend who owns the candy store. "I love to eat. I really do. Maybe that's what really fuels my passion for baking."

"Makes sense. I enjoy baking. I bake about once a week. I dare say though, I am nowhere near as passionate about it as you. And I'm sure, nowhere near as talented." Saphire exclaimed as Aria leaned over to her.

"I forgot to mention Thema. She loves to talk. I know I only went over a few people but Thema, was one I should have gone over. She loves to talk, and obviously bake." Aria whispered. Saphire nodded and whispered back as Thema blushed and started rambling on again.

"I can tell." Saphire whispered, sipping her hot cocoa and watching Thema ramble on and on about various things.

"Dude, I love the owner of the house, Shayne. He's such a sweetie. He was totally all up for us taking over the kitchen. Poor guy only eats Take out and pizza. How sad is that. He can't even use his amazing kitchen because he doesn't know how to cook. Shayne is-"Saphire chocked on her cocoa. "Are you okay?"

"What's his name? The owner of the house." Saphire gasped.

"Shayne. Spelled with a Y. He's a doctor like you. Supposable nowhere near as good as you but still. Apparently his talent is an eye for detail. He's really good at it too. Did you know he did most the landscaping here? He's such a sweetie. Had all the bathrooms in the place stocked up with everything we could need, nice soaps, good towel and all that. He's so nice." Saphire looked at Aria, alarmed.

"Shayne… as in my EX?" Saphire asked. Aria paled.

"I don't know… I haven't met him. I wouldn't know. Wasn't Shayne also the name of Lorel, Sydney, and Tania's you know… abusive partner too?"

"No that was spelled with an 'A'. Shayne spelled with a y is really rare and unique. I'd never heard of it before I met my Ex. "Saphire exclaimed. Thema looked back and forth between the two girls.

"What's wrong with your ex? Was he plain? Boring?" Thema asked. The door opened and everyone turned around, seeing a tall man with dirty blond hair and Hazel eyes. Saphire paled.

"It is." Saphire gasped. Aria laughed and poked her in the side as Saphire started into the eyes of the man she once loved.

"Saphire, long time no see. I didn't realize you were one of the guests." He exclaimed. Saphire looked at him.

"I didn't realize you owned this house. It is quite beautiful. I hear you did the landscaping. You have quite the eye for that kind of detail." Saphire exclaimed, smiling weakly. Shayne spelled and took her hand and kissed it.

"Yes I did. Now perhaps we should put the past behind us now and move forward. These times are the times to dwelling in the past. It is too dangerous to be doing so." Shayne exclaimed, patting Saphire's hand. Slade stared in confusion at him." So anyone making dinner or am I to order pizza?"

"NO! My dear man you have eaten too much of that stuff. I'm sure Saphire and I can whip something up within this place." Thema exclaimed. "I may not be able to cook well but I sure know how to bake and use the microwave. "

"I can help. I make some mean foods."Aria exclaimed. "I'm thinking a casserole. "

"Well, with you girls running the kitchen I dare say this will be a marvelous place. That gives me an idea. I should turn this, into a hotel. You ladies could be my chefs. I'd let you stay for free just to have you as my chefs. I love the idea. But now is not the time to discuss this." Shone turned to Saphire, "Are you the young lady staying in the blue room?"

"Um… how many blue rooms are there?" Saphire asked.

"Only one. I mean sure we have blue carpeting but only one room has a theme of blue. Is that room you are staying in?"

"Um, yes. Harrier selected it for me when he arrived." Saphire exclaimed. Shayne's eyes darkened for a moment at the mention of Saphire's brother, but it was quickly lost.

"Then, he selected a good room for you. That was my cousin Anastasia's room. She died in a fire at a club on Terra Neon. If the clothes fit you, I would love for you to keep them. An excellent woman wearing them, it'd make her happy. Please, that room is yours for as long as you wish. It is just like you. Blue, and beautiful." Shayne exclaimed. Saphire nodded her head.

"Thank you." Saphire exclaimed. Shayne nodded and turned to Thema.

"Are you making Chocolate chip cookies?" He asked. Thema smiled widely and nodded.

"Yeah, It's an old family recipe, the cookies are rich, soft, and chewy. And when their fresh from the oven is when they are the best, when the chocolate just melts and the cookie itself is soft and kind of gewwy. Come back when they come out of the oven. They're really good. You got another five minutes before the come out." Thema exclaimed happily. Shayne smiled and walked out. Aria looked at Saphire and smiled.

"See? He's nice. Why did you dump him again?" Aria asked.

"He cheated on me with a little Latino girl named Tina. She was beautiful no doubt but it's not her I'm angry at. It's him. He was unloyal to me. How can I forgive that?" Saphire asked. Slade tisked behind her.

"You don't. There's no excuse for that." Slade exclaimed, leaning against the table. Aria nodded.

"So what kind of Casserole are we talking about Aria?" Thema asked. Aria's face lit up.

"Chicken. But now that I think chicken, I'm thinking pot pie. Chicken, a thick buttery crust, filled with soft carrots, peas, and chicken breast, white chicken breast and a creamy sauce to coat it all. And of course some sort of side." Aria exclaimed. Saphire smacked her.

"Don't tease me. I would love a pot pie. She knows it one of my favorite foods." Saphire exclaimed. Thema smiled and went into the fridge and poked around before going into the freezer.

"Well, we can make it. And I think with a side of rice and mashed potatoes sounds good. And then for desert we can do my cookies." Thema exclaimed.

"And my cheesecake." Lily exclaimed. The timer went off and Lily ran to the oven and pulled out her few trays of cookies and put in a few more trays. She grabs a plate and put it on the counter near the trays of cookie and returned to her brownies.

"And if my brownies are done we can do that too." Thema added. Saphire smiled.

"Well, I think we have dinner planned. A little bit of red wine and some champagne and we have a fancy dinner." Saphire exclaimed. Aria laughed with the others.

"It wouldn't surprise me if there was wine cellar here. This place is big and fancy enough for it." Lily exclaimed.

"Yo Saphire, do you have that dough recipe with you? That one you always use when you make chicken pot pie?" Aria asked.

"No but I have it memorized. I know it by heart." Saphire answered. Aria smiled.

"I'll defrost and boil the chicken." Thema exclaimed, running off. People migrated out of the kitchen as Aria, Saphire, Thema, and Lily started to make dinner. Thema treated them all to an oven fresh cookie as they cooked, thanking Slade when he came in with two bottles of red wine and champagne.

X-X-X-X-X

Later that evening, Saphire stood in her room, in her silk night gown that had once been Anastasia's, looking out the window, watching two figures vanish into the forest with a haunting feeling. Aria opened the door and walked in.

"Hey, you okay?" Aria asked. Saphire nodded. Aria walked up to her and hugged her.

"A lot of stress isn't it? Staying in the house of a man you hate, the day you find out someone is out to kill you, the same person who killed three of your best friends." Aria exclaimed. Saphire nodded, watching the figures vanish. " Did you see the indoor pond?"

"No. Have you?" Saphire asked, looking at her. Aria shook her head.

"No. But Slade has. He's still up. Wanna ask him if he can lead us to it? He's got it door open and he's pacing his room." Aria exclaimed. Saphire smiled.

"Why not. Should I put something on?" Saphire asked. Aria shook her head.

"I'm in my Pj's too. Mine just happens to be a large ass jersey and a pair of sweat pants. He's in A pair of sweat pants too. Shirtless too." Aria exclaimed. Saphire smiled.

"Okay. Where is his room?" Saphire asked.

"Right across from this one. Lily's next to him. She's reading a book in her nightgown. Come on." Aria opened the door and walked across the hall to Slade's room. Saphire looked at the room, noticing it was red. The carpet was deep red, the bed covers in a dark red satin with a red and blue comforter. The walls were a deep red. She noticed it was similar to hers but obviously for a guy, unless the girl like to hunt. There was a deer head on the wall.

"Creepy. It's looking right at the bed." Saphire exclaimed, looking at the deer. Slade looked at her and followed her gaze to the deer. " I wouldn't be able to sleep."

"What are you two doing?" Slade asked, smiling.

"You've seen the pond?"

"Yes. Have you?"

"No, we haven't. We were wondering if you could show us." Aria exclaimed. Slade smiled.

"I would love to. I should show my sister too. I don't think she's seen it." Slade exclaimed. Saphire stepped out of the doorway and followed Slade to the room next door, which was painted a gentle, pale green, the carpet white, the bed made in several different shades of green, yellow and pink roses in a vase on one of the night tables on either side of the bed. Lily sat on a bean bag on the floor reading a book in a pink nightgown with lace trimming that went to about mid-thigh. Slade knocked on the door frame, making her look up.

"Hey! What's up?" Lily greeted, a smile glittering on her lips.

"We're going to see the pond. Wanna come?" Slade asked. Lily smiles marked her page and got up.

"Yeah. I haven't seen it. U won't go looking because otherwise I'll get lost in this place." Lily exclaimed. Slade laughed and walked down the hall, the girls following. They followed him down the stair case and across the house. Slade opened some double doors that revealed the ballroom within. The ceiling was domed, painted with little naked angels and naked woman who were covered by nothing more than her hair blowing in the wind. Sculptures littered themselves around the room, in the water of the pond surrounded by water lily pads, flowers starting to bloom. Flecks of gold and white appeared in the pond here and there before vanishing. The tile that wasn't covered in the water was sparkly and beautiful. The railing down the steps to the floor was made out of some sparkly stone Saphire couldn't name. Lily giggled and ran down to the water's edge and watched the little Kio fish swim up to her.

"They're beautiful!" She gasped. Saphire walked down to the water's edge as well, looking at the water as well.

"How deep is it?" She asked. Slade shrugged.

"Dunno, more than a few inches obviously. " Slade exclaimed. Saphire smiled at his responses and looked out across the water, looking to the wall on the other side, which was covered in mirrors. In the center of the pond she saw a surface, that could be a table, a stone slab, a counter, or something. It was plain whatever it was, with nothing resting on top. (take note of that… and I mean that… that will become an important detail later.)

"It's obviously at least three or four feet out there." Lily exclaimed, pointing to the thing. Saphire looked at it.

"What is it?"

"It's table. Shayne told me there was a table in the pond, an old table about four feet tall. The chairs that used to surround that table before this room was 'ponded' were relocated to the dinning hall for a large event that was being hosted and they never got moved back before the room was 'ponded'." Lily explained.

"Okay, what is 'ponded'?" Aria asked.

"Oh. It's a word Shayne made up to describe what happened to this room." Lily exclaimed. Slade chuckled.

"I think she's in love with the guy. She spends so much time talking to him." Slade joked. Lily looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Slade? You know I'm taken." Lily exclaimed.

"Oh right… by Stephan. Little flirt." Slade teased. Lily stuck her tongue out at her brother.

"Who's a little flirt?" Saphire asked, walking over to a small patch of lilies that stretched themselves to the edge of the pond, sniffing them.  
"My sister. She's more of a tease then a flirt but hey, as long as I don't see it, hear it, or hear of it, I don't care." Slade exclaimed, making Lily laugh as she scooped up lily into her hand. Saphire smiled and laughed before noticing a door on the other side of the pond, blocked off by the water, but only a few feet away from land.

"Any ideas where the door there goes?" Saphire asked, gesturing to the door. Slade shrugged. Lily looked at it and shrugged herself.

"Probably outside." Aria exclaimed. They all jumped violently as a high pitched shrieking sound struck their ears hard. Lily had fallen into the pond. The shrieking alarm continued on, the lights in the room going out, reveling little white circles spinning all over the place, little white lights like those off a disco ball. Saphire had her hands over her ears. Suddenly the sound stopped, the little white circles vanishing and the light flickering back on. Saphire slowly pulled her hands off her ears.

"What was that…" Lily asked as she stood, dripping wet and walking out of the pond. Saphire shook her head.

"Whatever it was, it was loud enough I was seeing white lights. An illusion caused when the ears and mind are put under pressure by sound." Saphire explained. Lily raised an eye brow and nodded.

"Okay… I'll take your word for that." Lily exclaimed.

"She's a doctor. If she doesn't know what she's talking there's something wrong…" Aria exclaimed. Saphire looked at Lily.

"We'd better get you into something dry before you catch cold." Saphire exclaimed, noticing Lily's shiver. Lily smiled. They all wandered back to their rooms, finding several people along the way, each wondering what the shrieking sound was they heard. Saphire found piper along the way.

"I really wanna say it was an alarm, but what would the alarm be for?" Piper asked. Saphire shrugged and walked back to her room with her, talking the whole way. Saphire reluctantly went to sleep.

X-X-X-X Mid night…..

A tall girl with blond hair that trailed past her waist and vibrant green eyes, stood in a clearing, surrounded by trees, looking up at the full moon above. She just stood there staring up at the moon, admiring it for all it's worth.

She suddenly found herself knocked harshly to the ground and a hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming, suddenly finding herself face to face with a man in a mask, a scream mask.

"Hello Laquishia. Did you think you were safe out here? Guess what darling…" He said gaging her as he pinned her to the ground, "You are never safe. Not when you are staying near me…"

The girl attempted to scream through her gag as the man pulled out a ice pick and slice through her clothing. He looked at her.

"Laquishia… I bet you didn't know this… but you are quite pretty in the moon…. Espically screaming…" He chuckled," and who am I to not have my way when I'm tempted."

Laquisha's eyes widened in horror as she continued to struggle against him, attempting to get away. He laughed did his thing, rapping her, and finally cutting her up into many pieces…

He cut her spleen and dropped it in the cool near by, taking her intestines and wrapping them around the tree nearby, cutting out her heart and Finally cutting her head off and sticking it on a stack in front of her body. He chuckled and took some of her other organs and stuck them in the cooler snickering. He walked away and vanished into the forest before dropping the cooler on the back step and then vanishing around the back of the house. The cooler remained untouched until Shayne opened the back door and grabbed the cooler and putting it into the fridge, around 3 in the morning.

X-X-X-X-X

Me: HEY! I've have a recent horror explosion in my mind, so much that it's resulted in nightmares. But I have been revently been swamped with work and stuff. And I go on Vacay this weekend to Ocean City so I've been busy preparing for that too. Sorry, I know I promised to update other stories but I have been busy as hell. But this chapter was over 6, 755 words long. I spent the last week working on it in what little of spare time I have, along with the next chapter of Band love whick I discovered in short as hell. But there you meet Shayne, who in that story becomes Saphire's Boyfriend, but in this story, her ex, but in either case, her professor from med. School-

Aria: Did you say Vacay?

Me: yeah… I mentioned that like twenty minutes ago…

Aria: no you didn't. It wasn't even five.

Me: whateve…

Aria: What eve? Who are you and what have you done to Saphire?

Me: huh?

Aria: Have anyone you ever seen her talk like this? Vacay instead of Vacation, What eve instead of whatever?

Me: sorry…

Aria: you gonna ask those weird questions on your desk or should i?

Me: you mean the ones that makes everyone really wonder what's going on?

Aria: yeah…

Me: you can if you want. If you don't I totally under-

Aria: I DO! *snatched the questions off the desk*

Me: If you really wanted to read them you simply could have told me.

Aria: *sticks tongue out* Anyhow…. The questions. Who is that strange man killing people? Why does he want these girls dead? What is Shayne doing up at 3 morning, and how did he know that the cooler was on the back porch? Does he know what's in side? Why the hell is the ball room flooded?—

Me: that's not one of the questions?

Aria: It's one of mine.

Me: *shrug*

Aria: how does the killed know they are there? Who's gonna die next? I pray to god it's Tammy. Annoying little—

Me: ARIA! Enough… you swear about her 24/7.

Aria: What is Saphire's Connection to Shayne? Wait you already answered that. Jeez, is it me or are these questions kind of weak.

Me: they might be. I didn't pick as good of a cliff hanger as I normally do. I kind of figured that the chapter was long enough as it is. Besides… I have the perfect horrible idea for the next chapter… poor Thema's gonna hate it. I love Thema… I really do… I don't know why… maybe it's because she is just like me, loves to bake, strong passion for it and doesn't shut up…

Aria: yeah that does sound like you. Do us both a favor and don't kill her.

Me: Not saying anything. You know damn well what I plan to do with her!

Aria: okay… shut up and get to working on the next chapter.

Me: Right! Review… I might update faster…

Aria: She's teasing!

Me: No… seriously… I wanna know where all my reviewers went…

Aria: NOSY!


	4. Chapter 4

Saphire bit into her breakfast… completely not sure what it was… some sort of meat Shayne had prepared. Thema bite into and swallowed.

"What is it? It tastes like liver…" Saphire gagged at the suggestion, as did aria.

"I'm not hungry anymore…"Aria exclaimed.

"I was thinking spleen." Saphire exclaimed. Shayne looked up.

"You know I was thinking the same thing when I was preparing it. It was in my fish cooler." Shayne exclaimed. Saphire bolted from the table.

"It's organs!" Aria screamed.

"It is." Shayne groaned.

"Anyone seen Laquishia?" Lily asked, backing away from the table, lucky enough to not have eaten any of it, as Thema hopelessly scratched her tongue before bolting from the room to remove the remains from her stomach, and hopefully her tongue.

"Not since she took her moonlight walk last night." Sheena answered, shoving her plate away from her and grabbing a donut from a plate in the middle of the table and returning to putting on her makeup.

"What are you doing?' Lily asked.

"Putting on my make-up. If I can't go to work, I am going to work here. I need to get my work done and keep up with my condo bills. I may be on Vacay here but I don't know how long so I'd rather be able to continue paying for it so my electricity doesn't get shut down. I already told them that I'm not there and to keep an eye on the electrify use, that if it's being used, look into it immediately and for the most part keep it on low power and stuff but that's not gonna get the rent paid." Sheena exclaimed as she pulled out a dark blue eyeliner from her bag.

"How you gonna do that?" Aria asked as she grabbed a donut and handed it to Saphire as she walked back in, excruciatingly pale. She took it and nibble on it.

"Simple, I have a professional camera, I'll pose around the house. Goth Mag wants an old look and there are old things here and I have a bunch of gothy clothing, I do it here. Worse come to worse I'll have them send me the clothes that want in boxes. I can pose in front of a portrait." Sheena exclaimed, straightening her black kami and tucking it into her black jeans.

"You rent your condo? How pitiful." Tammy exclaimed. Sheena looked up at her.

"No actually, I own it. But I wouldn't call it a mortgage like what you get, two faced. And actually I rent out half my condos. I own five, how many do you own? One? None? I even own a gorgeous little house on Terra Flora, beautiful place, covered in estates too. There is one apartment building or actually it's not apartments its condos but really, everyone just calls it an apartment building for some reason. But there are twelve mansions on it, three huge estates, still nothing compared to the mansions, and then they've got like a dozen houses, five bed rooms, four bathrooms, a kitchen, basement, garden, pool, living room, den, a room to be a library, dining room, and an attic. I own one of them. They are all expansive. So where do you stand Tammy? One bedroom apartment that you rent?" Sheena retorted. Tammy paled.

"No… one apartment on 47th street of Atmosia. Two bed rooms." Tammy exclaimed. Sheena smiled.

"My point exactly." Tammy smiled.

"But that's nothing compared to the limo and mustang I own. Bright red convertible. Do you own a car? Guess not. I can live in a two bed room apartment that's totally dazzled up with a pool down stairs, a balcony, a dining room, and living room, two bathrooms, and a court yard. It's a gorgeous place. A well respected area." Tammy retorted. Sheena smiled evilly before answering, making Tammy pale again.

"Two limos, two mustangs, two convertibles, a Lexus, a third generation pruis, and a ferri. One limo is black, the other white. One mustang is yellow with a black strip, the other blue. The Lexus is a gorgeous red. One convertible is a gorgeous powder blue, the other a deep forest green. The pruis, not in a custom color of bright vibrant blue, we're talking colbolt. And, the Ferri, my pride and joy, is a sleek and sexy black. So I still end up on top." Sheena informed her.

"I have a boyfriend." Tammy retorted.

"I've had several. And…" Sheena waved her fingers in front of Tammy's face, revealing a small silver band with a blue diamond. "I'm engaged. I have a Fiancé. I still end up on top. Two face."

"u-u-uh…" Tammy was paler then Sheena. Saphire smirked and pulled out her phone and dialed number. Tammy looked at her. "What are you doing?"

"Mmm… since you're not behaving…" Saphire exclaimed.

"Sorry Saphira… you forget who I am." Tammy retorted.

"Sorry Tametra… you forget who I am, whom I'm related to, and who I've dated." Saphire retorted. She turned back to the phone and took a bite of her donut. "Yum… who thought of mint chocolate donuts?"

"I did." Thema exclaimed, sitting down next to her.

"Nice… their good." Saphire exclaimed as Harrier walked in. Tammy smiled and got up from her chair and walked over to him.

"Hi. I'm Tammy McCandy from Vogue and Elle Magazine. You're Harrier right?" Tammy exclaimed, flirting with him. Harrier raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I'm Harrier." He exclaimed, sounding completely confused. Saphire stopped chewing her food.

"'Hey Sammy! It's Saphire, Can I speak with Jase? Yes I'll hold.'"

"I've read… a lot about you… Sky knight of Terra Rex… "

"I didn't think you read Tammy. At least anything that wasn't about you. You've never picked up a book have you?" Sheena exclaimed. Tammy looked over her shoulder and smiled.

"Oh but I have. I pick up Elle, cover girl, and vogue on a regular baises." Tammy exclaimed, sugar coating her voice.

"Those aren't books. They are magazines full of bull shit, selling over priced perfume and makeup that usually turns out to be shit, either horrible quality color wise or material wise. Or totally smile like someone's ass." Sheena spat. Tammy turned around completely and glared daggers at Sheena.

"Those 'magazines' as you call them are the bible of fashion. They not magazines."

"Your right, they're catalogs for shit, and soap operas that suck." Tammy glared before turning back to harrier with a sweet look on her face.

"She doesn't understand. I shouldn't have expected her too. She's goth freak with no real talent. But you have some real talent… and potential in the fashion fields. All you need a little guidance. But who cares right? We can just totally kick back… anyone ever tell you that your gorgeous?" Tammy asked, bashing her eyelashes. Starling bristled.

"That's my husband." Starling shouted. Harrier shook his head in confusion and walked way.

"That's my brother. Back off witch." Saphire exclaimed. Tammy smiled.

"Of course he is…" She said sweetly before adding in a not so sweet tone," but not for long. I'm here, and I'm the most pretty woman in the atmos."

"Sure, pretty ugly." Tammy retorted, making them laugh. Saphire smiled as someone spoke to her other end of the phone.

"'Hey Jase. It's Saphire… no I have favor to call in about. No… it's not that… How's Jason? Recovering from Marla well? That's good to here. How is your wife? That's good. Now back to business. I know I do call a lot about work and I know I need to call more often for a social call. Yeah… know what you mean. No, no, no, Actually I'm calling to ask about Tammy McCandy? Is that ever her actual name? Alais, I should of figured. Tammy McDugal eh?'" Saphire smiled at Tammy evilly. Tammy smiled.

"You can't win."

"'No, actually, I had a complaint. Sure her resume says she's sweet little angel from heaven… more like a anarchistic big bitch from hell. Really? Her boss works for you? How convenant. Here and I thought I would have a few more people to call. Alright. No way… alright.'" Saphire exclaimed, her smile getting broader. Tammy slightly paled.

"Even if you were to speak to my boss, she loves me. And anyone else you'd consider calling to get me fired would be won over by my beauty." Tammy exclaimed.

"'Really Jase? No way. I am so digging that. Actually, I looked into that last night. Her medical records are online, and I couldn't believe what I found on them. Plastic surgery. Completely. Oh no… she's not natural in the slightest. I know, if that were go leak out it would ruin her. Opps… it's out… I'll fax you files. It's big enough you might be able to send it over to a few people to have it hit the evening edition. Alright I'll go fax them over. I'll talk to you later. Bye.'" Saphire turned to Tammy and smiled. " Game over."

"What? How did you get my medical records? You thief!" Tammy shouted before Saphire vanished from the room, a large manila envelope in hand. Sheena Laughed and smiled.

"Sorry sweatheart, but you lost big time. " Sheena laughed. Tammy looked at her.

"I do not sweat… woman don't sweat." Tammy snapped, Aria nodded in aggreement.

"We don't. We glisten." Aria exclaimed, sipping her drink before grabbing a donut and leaving the room with several others. Sheena got up and waved her fingers in front of Tammy's face.

"Smell you later Sweatheart." Sheena laughed before walking down the hall with Thema. " You got anything to bake? I think we need to celebrate Tammy's downfall."

"I think my triple chocolate earth quake cake with be a perfect thing. Or my Chocolate Soufflés. Or my hot molten chocolava cakes with homemade hot fudge, vanilla and glorious chocolate ice cream with glorious homemade whipped cream. Or Death by Chocolate! Or all of them!" Thema exclaimed. Sheena smiled.

"I wanna try them. Not only do they sound good but made by you means they are good. You're the best baker I've ever meet. Better then my mother. Don't tell her I said them I said that. She'd be disappointed." Sheena exclaimed. Thema Blushed.

"I'm not the best, but I am kind of good."

"You are!"

X-X-X-X With Saphire...

Saphire put in paper after paper into the fax machine and entering Jase's personal fax machine number before grinning and taking the file and then faxing it to three different magazine companies, and two News Stations with a smirk. She then put the file back in her room where she found Aria waiting for her.

"I'm thinking we party. All night. A girl's slumber party. We can give make overs and stuff. We can have so much fun. We have to party." Aria exclaimed.

"Mmm… sounds like fun but… where?"

"Here. Your room. You have the closet the size of anyone's room. It's huge. Dude, the steam shower in your bathroom, could fit my room. Your closet-"

"Steam shower?" Saphire asked.

"You didn't see it? Oh my god." Aria grabbed Saphire's hand and dragged her into the bathroom where she flicked up all three light switches by the door and revealed that the bathroom was three times bigger than she thought. Revealing an even bigger tub that could have been a pool it was so big, a steam shower, another shower, more towels, a clothes hamper and a vanity table that had a hair dryer, straighter, curler, and lord knows what else.

"Holy cow…. It's huge… It could be a bath house…"Saphire exclaimed.

"Sure… in Japan anime." Aria exclaimed. Saphire just started. "And back to the topic of your closet. One of those cabinets could fit my bed. And your closet could fit our entire house in it." Aria exclaimed.

"It's not that big. It is big… I'll admit that…" Saphire exclaimed.

"So you agree?"

"Why not. It'll be fun, give a chance to know the other girls better and have fun." Saphire exclaimed. Aria clapped her hands.

"I'm gonna talk to Thema and Sheena. The two of them can plan this thing straight. A model and a baker. I wanna see what she's baking right now." Aria ran from the room, leaving Saphire staring after her. She shook her head and walked into her closet and grabbed a white halter sundress and slid it on before leaving her before throwing her night gown in a wash hamper, completely unaware of the eyes that watched her from one of the paintings in her room of a pretty woman, not even noticing that the eyes moved.

X-X-X-X

A/n: It's not the end of the chapter yet but I figured after Saphire's conversation, I figured I had to explain how this story ties in with a few others. This story, I guess more or less takes place sometime after my story Band love, whom we reveal later that Marla had a son, who she was forcing him to pose as Chase's son, but truly turned out to be another man's son, which we reveal later in the story. It'll make scenes when I finish updating that story. I have it completed in a notebook for a while now, but I haven't been in the mood to type it up or haven't had the time to or not in the mood to type period.

But once I finish it, everything will unfold.

Back to the story

X-X-X-X-X

"Cocoa powder."

"Cocoa powder?" Aria asked, turning around to face Thema. " In pancakes?"

"Sure, chocolate pancakes. I'm chocolate pancakes, chocolate chip, chocolate chocolate chip, strawberry, blue berry, banana, pumpkin, regular of course, and mixed berry made with strawberries, blue berries, and black berries." Thema exclaimed mixing up some batter.

"Not in that order I hope." Aria exclaimed. Thema laughed.

"Never. I save chocolate for last. Besides, I need to get the batter started while I start the pancakes. Once I finish the fruit I do the chocolaty ones." Thema exclaimed. Aria rolled her eyes.

"Why are we making pancakes again?"

"So people eat an actual breakfast this morning. Not some donut. Get you get the bacon and get it in the oven?"

"Sure… so you willing to make stuff for it?"

"Sure! Get Sheena. Talk to her about it. She come up with ideas. She was briefly a party planner, She na party agenacy."

"OMG! I remember that. That's a cute play on her name. Sheena party agency. It's was said like 'she's na party agency' like slang for She's now a party agency… o0r something like that. I don't remember that was like when I was in high school." Aria exclaimed putting the cocoa on the counter and pulling some bacon out of the freeze. She started at a jar that looked like it had a brain in it. " Shayne is really weird. I mean I understand that he's doctor but what's up with the foods that look and taste like body parts. Does have to have food in the freezer that looks like a brain too?"

"A brain?" Thema asked, looking over her shoulder at Aria. "Are you serious or you pulling my leg."

"No, I'm quite serious, It looks like a brain… Look" Aria pulled the jar out of the fridge and held it out to Thema. Thema looked into it and made a face.

"Ew… It does look like one… weird…" Thema exclaimed, tucking a hair behind her ear before flipping the pancakes on the griddle and then continuing to make that batter for the chocolate chocolate chip pancakes. Aria put the 'brain' back in the freezer and grabbed another package of bacon, pulling it off a jar that had what looked like a heart.

"Okay… And I thought the brain looking thing was odd… It's got something that looks like a heart too. Weird."

"A heart? As in from the body or you the heart everybody draws to represent love?" Thema asked as she took the pancakes off the griddle and poured more batter onto the griddle.

"I mean heart as in organ." Aria exclaimed.

"Get out. Let me see." Thema walked over and looked at the jar. "Damn… you weren't kidding. Why he have this stuff?"

"Your guess is good as mine. I mean, is the guy that obsessed with his work that he gets food that looks like it?" Aria asked.

"Maybe it's not food. Maybe their project he was working on… something made out of clay?" Thema suggested. Aria laughed.

"Don't joke about that. First off, it looks nothing like clay; it looks like the real thing. There is no way its clay. I have flipped through Saphire's med books too many times trying to find something to not know what the real thing looks like. Clay doesn't look like that." Aria exclaimed. Thema shrugged and flipped her pancakes. Aria closed the freezer and started to make the bacon. Saphire walked in and grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"Hey Saphire, You dated Shayne Right?" Thema asked. Saphire turned to her.

"Yes."

"Well, so you could say you know him well."

"Well yeah. I knew him for five years before we dated. He was my med teacher."

"Is he like obsessed with his career?"

"No. He loves it dearly but I wouldn't call it obsessed. I mean, he may have practically worshiped it but he wasn't obsessed with it. Why?"

"Well… he kind of brought home with him?"

"Huh?" Aria snickered and opened the freezer and pointed to the heart.

"He has a heart and brain in his freezer." Aria exclaimed. Saphire gasped and ran to the freezer and looked into it and started looking around.

"He has a spleen, brain, heart, stomach, eye balls, liver, kidney… is that an ovary?" Saphire exclaimed, looking through the freezer. She put everything back in and closed the Freezer in a haste, looking every alarmed. "Something is going on and I want to know what."

"So do I. And did you say Ovary?" Thema asked.

"As in, in a woman's body, reproduction?" Aria asked.

"Oh yes I did."

"Ewe…." Thema and Aria chimed. Saphire's eye's narrowed and she walked from the room in search of Shayne. What was he up to? Why did he have organs in his Freezer? Why is it he was so secretive? And why was the door in the main hall all the way on the end locked? What was going on?


	5. Chapter 5

Saphire laughed as she sat next to Slade in the library, listening to his jokes and even some of the ones that were Funny, she laughed. Harrier kept his watching his sister from behind one of the shelves, almost glaring at Slade. Starling walked up to her husband and put her hand on his arm before whispering to him.

"Why do you spy on your sister? You should trust her." Starling whispered.

"I do trust her. It's him I don't trust. I'm worried Saphire will get hurt. Can you blame me for wanting to watch over my little sister? She is staying in a house with a man who cheated on her, when a crazy killer is out to her. I have seen my sister date many bad guys, how can I not worry that this male is one of them… or worse the killer out to kill her." Harrier answered, taking his eyes off his sister to look at his wife before returning to watching his Sister.

"Most of that makes sense, but I don't think Slade is one of them. Yes, watching over her to make sure she doesn't get hurt, but I don't think Slade would hurt her. He is too soft around her and his own sister. Did you not notice that he will do anything for his sister? How about for Saphire? Aria tells me she has gotten Slade to do many things for Saphire. Did Saphire mention to you white rose she found this morning that was turning Blue, with a vial on the end filled with dye? Aria whispered into Slade's Ear that Saphire loved blue roses… but had never in her life found one. Ever notice that Slade hovers over Saphire's shoulder… waiting to lend her a hand? He will not hurt her. I believe he would risk his life in order to save hers." Starling reasoned. Harrier turned to Starling.

"A blue rose?" Harrier asked.

"Yes. A blue rose. Did you know Slade presented Saphire with a book she has long time been hunting for? What will it take to convince you that he will not hurt her?" Starling asked. Harrier's eyes hardened as something crossed his mind.

"When he does indeed die to save her life. Look at Shayne, he gave Saphire that room, the expensive jewelry in that room, the gowns, the shoes, the clothes, and he still hurt her. He treated her like gold as well and he still turned around and hurt her. He cheated on her with four other women at least." Harrier's Face darkened again before he turned to Starling. "Did you know three of those women showed up dead?"

"What? They turned up dead? That's got to be a coincidence." Starling exclaimed a little too loudly. Saphire looked toward the bookshelf her brother was behind. Slade followed her gaze and saw Harrier behind the bookshelf and then saw Starling. Harrier looked at Starling.

"I don't know. But either way, they were all killed the same way. Leads say they were all killed by the same person. But either way… I don't want to take any chances." Harrier hissed, attempting to not look his sister's way since he knew she was staring at him.

"Well… I hope you're not sneaking into Saphire's female gathering tonight." Starling whispered. Saphire cocked her head sideways trying to hear what was being said.

"What is your brother doing?" Slade asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to listen." Saphire answered.

"I'll have to. How else am I to watch over her?" Harrier asked. Starling smiled.

"I'll watch over her tonight. Did you honestly think she wasn't going to invite me?" Starling asked, smiling. Harrier nodded and pulled a book off the shelf and walked out to a table a little ways away from Saphire and Slade.

"Weird… not only does Shayne have organs in his fridge but my brother seems to be spying on me." Saphire murmured. Aria appeared next to her from a set of shelves that had behind where Harrier was hiding.

"Can't blame him though. I overheard the entire conversation when I hunting for my book." Aria answered, sitting down next to Saphire.

"Why is he spying on me?" Saphire asked.

"Well… Can't blame him… you have a killer after you. He loves you and wants to make sure your safe. And he doesn't trust Slade yet. He's concerned he'll be another Shayne. And apparently he's been listening in on the police. You know the four girls Shayne cheated on you with? Three of them have turned up dead. And I already knew all four were missing. If three of them are dead and the fourth one's missing, who's to say she's not dead. And since they were killed the same way and by the same person, he'd rather watch over you protectively and find out it coincidence then pray it's coincidence and you get killed like those three girls." Aria told her.

"They're DEAD?" Saphire Shrieked loudly. Harrier looked up at her in Alarm. Aria nodded. Saphire saw her brother and quieted her voice before continuing. "Since when?"

"I knew they were all missing 11 months ago but I don't know about when they died. So they all round about went missing a little while after you dumped Shayne." Aria answered.

"I would like to believe that's coincidence too but this doesn't seem to add up. All four of his girls that he was with at the same time as Saphire are dead or missing? What about any other females that he's been with in the past? I heard he was dating Tania and Sydney at one point too. And He's admitted to me himself he dated Lorel some time ago. They're dead too." Slade added. Saphire looked at him in shock.

"WHAT? HARRIER!" Saphire spun around to look at her brother. Harrier stared. "Do you know anything about Shayne Dating Tania, Sydney or Lorel?"

"No. Why?" He asked.

"You know what just get your ass over here and join the conversation. No point in spying on me from afar when you can join the conversation." Saphire exclaimed. Harrier got up and walked over to them.

"What are you talking about?"

"We're discussing how the Shayne's Girlfriends are turning up dead. There's the four who went missing that we cheated on me with, the three found dead, and then there's Lorel, Tania, and Sydney who turn up dead who suppose ably dated him too. That's 6 out of 7 girls he dated that have turned up dead… and all went missing." Saphire exclaimed. Harrier's face darkened.

"What scared me more… is Shayne has the same name as the guy Lorel, Sydney, and Tania came to lora trying to escape. Scary or what?" Aria added.

"Scary. And it was spelled differently. I'm pretty sure it's spelled S-h-a-n-e for that man." Saphire added. Slade nodded.

"That's right… his name was Shane. I remember Lora and Lily working over time trying to get those two girls." Slade exclaimed.

"So… what's the connection between all this?" Aria asked.

"What if there is none at all? It's just all random and coincidence?" Saphire asked.

"There is no way that 6 out of 7 girls end up dead… killed the same way… clearly by the same person… all dated the same guy. It makes no sense. Harrier's phone buzzed. He pulled it out and looked at it.

"Make that 7 out of 7 girls dead. They just found her. Slain the same way the girls were. Apparently been dead for weeks." Harrier added.

"7 out of 8 girls actually." Saphire corrected.

"Who's the eighth?" Slade asked.

"Me."

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey, Shayne!" Saphire called, running down the hall to catch up with him. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Saphire, how are you my dear? Is everything running well in the kitchen? I heard we were receiving a feast in our Freedom from Tammy. She's being relocated."

"Is she really? Cool. Things are well in the kitchen though I have a question about some of the things in the kitchen. I was poking through the freezer and found a few … oddities… I found, a heart, a stomach, an ovary, an-"Saphire started, listing the things off on her fingers before Shayne stopped her.

"I see you found my home work. You see I'm studying them, and I'm hoping to recreate the organs since the Atmos has a shortage of them. I'm also hoping to find something that'll keep the heart fresher longer when donated. I hope terribly that I can find it. It would save so many more lives, we could do more heart transplants do to having more hearts to do the transplant with. And can you imagine the money I would make for such a discovery. I could keep this wonderful home. I could retire early. The things I could do with that Discovery. It is a goal worth working for. Perhaps you would like to help me reach it?" Shayne asked. Saphire shook her head.

"Um… no… I must refuse… at least not until after this ordeal is over with. After wards I'll think about it. But um… did you Date Lorel, Tania and Sydney?"

"Yes I did. It was a shame to hear them go." He exclaimed.

"Did you know those four girls you cheated on me with were found dead as well."

"It was 6 actually. And No I did not know they were dead. How did they die?" Shayne asked. Saphire hissed at the number. Shayne hung his head. "I know what I did was wrong Saphire… but I truly am sorry. You wouldn't let me have you… I needed you… to keep you from thinking I was desperate I had to find another outlet…"

"I don't care. Can I get names of these girls?" Saphire asked. Shayne shook his head.

"No, I'd rather you not punish them for what I did. If you must punish anyone punish me. None of them knew I took another girl and had a girlfriend." Shayne answered. Saphire narrowed her eyes and glared at him.

"I can't believe you think I would stoop that low Shayne." She hissed. Her head snapped up the hall as Thema came down the hall singing. As Thema saw them she ran down the hall.

"Shayne, Saphire! Hello!" Thema greeted a cheery smile on her face. Saphire smiled at Thema.

"Hello Thema, how fair things in the kitchen? From what I hear from Lily you've been in there all day." Shayne asked.

"Things fair wonderfully. I was in the library looking through some cook books as I waited for my pie to bake, its apple, and I found this wonderful recipe that looks and sounds wonderful, but I am in need of a wine that I can't find. Perhaps you know where I can find it Shayne?" Thema exclaimed.

"What is the recipe for?"

"Chicken. It's actually for the sauce the chicken is cooked in but still. I also found a wonderful desert recipe but I need Chocolate liquor for it. I can't find that either." Thema exclaimed, almost pouting. Shayne looked almost sad.

"Oh, we should go shopping for this Chocolate liquor you need. I might already have this wine you require in my room filled with wines and champagnes. Come Thema, we should go poking through my room of wines and see what lies in there." Shayne exclaimed, his eyes soft glimmering with something Saphire couldn't place. Thema smiled.

"Why not? Then I can make them! And I'm sure Saphire would love to lend me a hand with the chicken." Thema exclaimed. Shayne looked at Saphire with glittering eyes filled with a darkness that made chills run down Saphire's spine.

"Then perhaps she should accompany us." Shayne invited. Thema turned to Saphire. Saphire forced a smile.

"That sounds lovely but I need to speak with Aria and Sheena, our two crazy planners about an idea for tonight. I'm sure you two can find the wine just as easily without me. If you see Aria let her know I'm looking for her." Saphire exclaimed starting to walk backwards up the hall, prepared to run up the hall.

"Oh, Sheena's in the entry way playing model. Aria and Chase are also with her." Thema exclaimed just before Saphire turned around.

"Thanks Thema!" Saphire exclaimed running up the hallway, desperate to get away from Shayne, while hating herself for leaving Thema alone with the man. Saphire ran until she escaped into the grand entry room where she Saw Aria and Sheena on the steps, each dressed in black. Sheena wore a black skirt with triangle like things coming off the ends, a pair boots covered in spikes, a t-shirt that had a skull and cross bones on it, black lip stick, heavy eyeliner, fingerless gloves and a black choker with a skull on it. Aria wore what looked like a medieval styled mini dress. it was crimson red down the center with silver laces traveling up the dress from Aria's waist up to the top. The rest of the dress was black and ended about mid-thigh. The dress sported an empress waist line, empress sleeves, and a boat neck hemming. She wore knee high black boots that were laced all the way up and fishnet stockings. Aria's Eyes were done up in black eye liner and her lips lined in black lip stick. Aria and Sheena stood close together on the stair case, staring at the Camera which was being used by none other than Kevin, Sheena's fiancé, who was a professional photographer.

"Aria, give me a little more stare… just a stare… your bored… just stare… let your face drain of all emotion!" Kevin exclaimed. Chase walked over to Saphire as she entered the room. Saphire looked up at Aria and Sheena and stared at the two. Aria noticed and tried not to show how happy she was to see her friend. Kevin looked to Saphire for a moment before turning back to snap another picture of Sheena and Aria.

"Sheena needed another model, so Aria volunteered. She looks gorgeous but she's having a problem seeming bored." Chase explained to Saphire.

"I know a way to get her to be not so happy." Saphire exclaimed walking toward Kevin.

"Oh and how's that?" Kevin asked.

"Flip her off. It'll either make her angry or she'll be confused." Saphire exclaimed. "Though she just laughs when Harrier or I do it. She knows we don't mean it." Kevin snickered.

"Tell me about. It used to work on Sheena, when she first started out modeling. I'd flip her off to get a reaction. It didn't work so much after the first few times." Kevin exclaimed. Saphire smiled. "If you can get her to stop smiling so damn much, you can join her up there."

"Offering me a chance to model are we?" Saphire asked. Kevin looked up at her again and looked her up and down.

"Yes. Hang on. Yo Sheena!" Sheena walked down the stair case toward Saphire and Kevin leaving Aria confused.

"You thinking what I'm thinking Hon?" Sheena asked.

"Trading out Aria for Saphire?"

"Yes we are. Come on up Saphire, let's see what I have that you will fit in that's in the Goth world." Sheena exclaimed walking up the stair case up to her room which was to the left as opposed to the right where Saphire's room was located. Aria swiftly followed them. Saphire walked into Sheena's room and simply stopped. All around the room there were clothes and shoes thrown across the place. But beyond the clothes was a soft black carpet, with the walls painted a deep crimson red, the four post bed with red velvet curtains was drawn up in red silk sheets and a red comforter, with several pillows cased in white.

"What happened in here?" Saphire asked. Sheena giggled.

"I am not organized at all when it comes to my clothes and I was driving myself nuts trying to find stuff earlier. That's one way to unpack 6 bags. Let's see now." Sheena started poking around piles and then holds up a skirt similar to hers but much shorter and with purple triangles. She threw it to Saphire who caught it as Sheena continued to riffle through her stuff before finding a dress. The skirt was stripped in vertical strips in black and purple, and the top was black with a sequined skull on it, with a boat neck line. It was long sleeved and at the end of the sleeve where your wrist should be it fell loosely in many folds and frills, much larger than the rest of the sleeve. The sleeves were also stripped in Black and purple. "Try this on. Hand me that skirt. If the dress doesn't fit we can have you wear the skirt."

When Saphire emerged From Sheena's room, Slade and Chase were talking in the entry way, talking. Slade looked up at Saphire at saw the dress she wore ended mid thigh and that she wore black combat boots and fish net stockings. She wore thick eye liner and wore a purple lipstick, and had a single red high light through her hair. Kevin smiled as he bent down the camera to catch Saphire, Sheena, and Aria walking down the stair well, each looking devoid of all emotion. Slade just stared in awe, staring up Saphire's legs and looking over her clear figure.

"PERFECT!" Kevin called. "Now Saphire, pout just a little bit! PERFECT!"

X-X-X-X-X

"You looked amazing." Slade exclaimed as Saphire walked out of her room wearing a deep blue dress that ended mid thigh and had thin straps holding it up. It was a plain dress.

"Thank you." Saphire exclaimed. As she walked down the hall with Slade.

"You did a great job. I am dead serious, I am not into the goth look but you looked so good in it. I now wonder if you can pull off the biker look. You know I'm sort of into that thing. But sophisticated is more up my alley when it comes to women but still. I love girls who can pull it off." Slade exclaimed as he and Saphire walked down the stair case and down the halls toward the library where Saphire was going to meet up with Sheena and Aria.

"I thought you were a biker?" Saphire asked.

"I am, but I need a girl who will fit in my sister's world. And For some reason I love the sophisticated women. But I love it when they can fit in my world too. I can do elegant and Formal wear, but I by far prefer causal and biker wear."

"How do you know I can do formal and elegant wear?" Saphire asked, looking at him, stopping in front of a painting of a woman with pale skin and long pale blond hair, her eyes black and empty, the dress of deep crimson she wore seemed to stand out against the dark background behind her. Saphire was completely unaware that the eyes seemed to darken and gaze at her.

"That was the outfit you wore when you first arrive here. You looked Sophisticated and elegant. You are also a doctor, and your title serves great purpose to elegance." Slade exclaimed, his yellow eyes looking deep into Saphire's, making her shiver pleasantly. Slade noticed the shiver and took it she was cold.

"You shouldn't be wearing straps in a cool house. It's a tad bit too drafty for that." Slade told her. Saphire blushed, realizing he had noticed her shiver and had taken it the wrong way.

"I'll be fine. It's just this spot." Saphire exclaimed nervously, suddenly feeling like she was being watched. She looked up and down the hall way for someone other than herself and Slade.

"Is something the matter?"

"I feel like I'm being watched. It's an unpleasant watch too." Saphire exclaimed. Slade nodded.

"I feel like that too. And that painting behind you really creepy. Her eyes look like they're staring right at us." Slade exclaimed. Saphire turned and looked at the old woman's eyes.

"Yeah. It just as unpleasant as feeling Shayne's eyes on me." Saphire exclaimed, shivering this time in disgust and unpleasantness.

"I thought you liked Shayne." Slade exclaimed. Saphire shook her head and continued up the hall, completely unaware of the paintings eyes following her until she vanished from view with Slade.

"No. I haven't liked him since he cheated on me. Now, every time he looks at me, I feel unpleasant chills running up and down my spine. His gaze spells something dark and horrible, and all I want to do is get away from it. I don't trust him as all, and I don't like the fact that most his girlfriends have been found dead. I don't like being near him. I feel something terrible, something I can't explain. There is something dark about him, something I don't know about and can't explain. I hate it, and I hate being near him. I hate that his room is almost right above mine. I hate that I am forced to stay in this beautiful home with him when I want to be far away, maybe on Tropica swimming in the ocean, or on Terra Ray catching a few rays. I don't like this darkness that I feel here. I don't feel safe here at all. I feel like something bad is going to happen." Saphire exclaimed, stopping in front of the library. Slade put his hand on Saphire's shoulder, unaware of the joy Saphire felt when he touched her, unaware of how Safe Saphire felt in his presence.

"Don't worry. I will not let any harm come to you." Slade promised." And I promise you, you will be fine, even if I have to die trying to make that happen."

"Thank you Slade. I'm glad your room is across from mine. I can say I feel safe knowing you're nearby. I don't know why I do, I just do. If you'll excuse me, I must talk with the girls."

"Of course." Slade walked away as Saphire slipped into the library.

X-X-X-X-X

"That ungrateful little leech!" Tammy hissed as she dragged her suit cases down the stair, thunking every time it hit the floor. She threw her suit case onto the pile of suit cases in the entry way and watched Officer Jameson haul her stuff into the trunk of a car as she stumped down to the car and got in it. As Jameson drove her off to a house in town, he dropped her off, and dropped her stuff off and left.

"And that Horrible little MAN!" Seethed Tammy, glaring at the car that was pulling away. She hauled her stuff into the deserted house, and didn't even notice the shadow that flitted across the hall after her. She walked down the hall into the living room and sat down on the sofa, not even noticing the hand that lay under the pillow.

" HELLO?! You all want to greet me!" Tammy called out into the house; expect people to come running to her begging for her forgiveness. But no one came. OR so she thought. She growled in annoyance and stood and walked across the room to retrieve the remote for the TV from the coffee table. She stopped her walk when she felt a difference in the carpet. It felt wet… it sounded it too. She looked down on the floor and saw the carpet looked a little dark, but since it was a black carpet she couldn't tell what it was.

"Ew… I'll go find the mangy mutt that peed and kick it out." Tammy growled, walking out of the living room and into the dining room where there was a glass door that went into the back door, not even noticing the red hand prints along the base of the wall. She walked into the kitchen which was connected to the dining room and opened the fridge hoping to grab an apple and screamed the moment the fridge was open. Inside was head, the eyes gorged out, the tongue cut out, and the head cut clean off the body… where ever it was. As she screamed, backing away from the fridge, a pantry door creaked open and the body that the head belonged to fell onto Tammy, the body completely gutted, knocking Tammy over. She shoved the body off her and ran into the back yard where she screamed even harder as she saw three heads on stakes in the same condition as the one in the fridge, the bodies littered around the place, one of them pinned to a tree with a bunch of kitchen knives, one hanging from a gutter, and another just laying on the ground, all of them completely gutted.

"AHHHHHH!" Tammy screamed, attempting to run back into the house only to run into something. That something was a man in a scream costume whom pinned her to the inside of the house wall and pulled out an ice pick and plunged it into her stomach, making Tammy gasp in pain.

"Hello Tammy. We meet again." He exclaimed. Tammy coughed.

"Again?" She asked.

"Again. You see… what you don't know is… you know me… but you don't realize it is me…" He exclaimed, running his hand up her leg and lifting up her skirt. Tammy wiggled in his grasp.

"Please… please… have mercy…" Tammy gasped, wincing as the man pulled the ice pick out of her stomach.

"Oh… you want mercy… how about the mercy that you never gave your cousin? Tania was it? Or how about the mercy you gave to everyone around you?" He asked, grabbing Tammy's hips and then pushing his hips against her roughly, chuckling as he watched Tammy attempt to get away.

"PLEASE! Please! Spare me!" Tammy sobbed as the man ripped her underwear.

"The way you spared everyone?" He lifted part of his costume and unzipped the jeans he wore underneath.

"Please! PLEASE!" Tammy squeaked as she attempted even harder to get away.

"NEVER!" He growled before rapping her senseless and then while she was still alive… gutting her and then ripping her head off and sticking it on a stake and writing something on the wall in her blood and walking away, hiding until it was dark enough he could sneak away.

X-X-X-X-X

Me: Hello! I just wanted to take the time since I doubt I'll be updating before tomorrow to tell you anyway,

Aria: Tammy got what she deserved.

Me: ARIA! Shush woman. Anyway, I wanted to wish you all a happy Halloween! Happy haunting! And for the Pegans, and Wiccians, Happy Samhain!

Aria: *cringe* I hate the story behind Samhain! Seriously… it's really creepy. The god dies and veil between the living and the dead falls for 24 hours.

Me: I thought you said you hated the story behind Yule?

Aria: I hate that one too. The goddess gives birth to the god again and marries him!

Me: *eye roll*… okay Aria… I get that you think the story is creepy. It's the shortest day of the year… it is the Day that our god returns to our world and slowly lengths the days before he starts to fall ill again and shorten them. Now Aria… top making fun of us.

Aria: sorry… it's just weird.

Me: I think it's romantic… Anyway… Happy Halloween! Happy Samhain! And for those joining me amongst the ghouls, ghosts, and zombies and trick or treating… Happy Haunting!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, at breakfast, Saphire was buttering a piece of toast before smearing some apple jelly on it, as Shayne read the morning paper across from her, Slade sitting next to her talking about whatever came him mind. Sheena was eating the eggs that Kevin had made for her, as Kevin was busy drinking coffee, eating a donut and reading the paper as well, the Atmos announcer, while Shayne was reading The Atmos Times.

"I have a question, the chicken from last night, who made it?" Slade asked. Saphire looked at him and chuckled.

"your mind is still on last night?" Saphire asked.

"That food was to die for." Slade exclaimed, making Shayne chuckle.

"You have no idea…" Murmured Shayne. Saphire looked at him alarmed, before shrugging it off, assuming she'd miss heard him.

"Saphire made the chicken. I did all the baking. She took care of diner, I did desert, okay expect for that cheese cake. That was lily's handy work. Oh and the pie crust for the pies. Who knew Saphire had such an amazing recipe. I made the sweet potatoes and the sauce used on the chicken. That wine really did the trick for the sauce." Thema exclaimed, moving down the table with a nice big plate of pancakes. Piper walked in and sat down at the table with a plate of toast and a cup of coffee. Aerrow walked in after her and accepted a few pancakes from Thema.

"Saphire, you are an exquisite cook." Slade exclaimed.

"She is. She's just as good a doctor too. Can't say she fights well though. She's got the temper of a lioness." Shayne stated. Saphire glared him. " See what I mean?"

"What was that comment of my fighting?" Saphire asked.

" You think you take any man on, when the reality is you know damn well you can't, but you don't like anyone to know that, for fear someone will hurt you, you don't want anyone to know you are afraid of the dark though you claim you are afraid of what's in it, which is why you act all tough and heartless to a stranger, , when the reality is you are as soft as silk, just as slippery, fine, and expensive. Like velvet, you are exquisite girl, soft, cushioning, and like all good velvet, hard to find. But like silk, you are fragile yet strong. Good silk is strong, but not all silk is strong. "Shayne explained, turning the page of his newspaper. Saphire, like everyone else' stared at him in complete silence. Shayne put down his paper to continue.

"You are also much like a brush fire. Easy to summon, quick to get up and destroy all that is in your path, but easy to put out and destroy. As long as no wind blows to assist you, there is no strength to you, water will throw you back, and you are just as quickly destroyed. But like all fire, you dance beautifully with a passion that few see. Like a rose, you are beautiful, but your thorns protect you, but you are still delicate, for your thorns do not protect you from everything. This is why you need a man, to be there to protect you. Every doe needs her buck to fight for her, to-"

"Shut it Shayne." Saphire spat. Shayne looked at her in surprise. " If you have something to say, spit it out. I have no interest in listening to this. At least, not from you, of all people."

"Saphire, I love you. And you know I do, I made a mistake. What does it take to make you forgive me?" Shayne asked his voice soft. Sheena stared in confusion before leaning over to Kevin and whispering something into his ear.

"Nothing Shayne. For if you truly did love me, you wouldn't have done what you did." Saphire exclaimed, standing up from her chair and picking up her plate and glass. That was as far as she got before Shayne spoke.

"I do love you. How can you doubt me?" Shayne exclaimed. Saphire narrowed her eyes coldly, making Shayne wince.

"I doubt you for good reason. I disbelieve what you tell me. I doubt you know what love is Shayne. You slept with six other women while you were dating me. Six. One can easily be forgiven, as something you needed to fuck, but six…. That's not love… you wanted something to fuck…" Saphire spat, turning away and walking out of the room. Slade stood and took after her.

"Six women?" Piper whispered. Aerrow shook his head as the other started talking, all of them missing the glare that Shayne sent after Slade and Saphire.

X-X-X-X-X

Saphire walked into the kitchen, her eyes glassy. She dropped her plate and glass into the sink and leaned against the island, sliding down it, and letting tears slide down her face. She was embarrassed beyond belief. That had happened in front of a bunch of people, and Slade. She had no idea why, but he meant more to her then she wanted to admit, and hadn't the slightest clue why. She jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She turned to look in a pair of yellow eyes with a gold center.

"Why are you crying?" Slade asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Thank was embarrassing. He just spelled out my personality as if it was nothing, as if I hadn't spent the last twelve years building up. Just spilled it out all over the table for everyone to see."

"You're afraid of the dark?"

"You didn't notice the nightlight I have plugged in besides the bed? I can't sleep in the dark. I can't watch horror movies, even though I claim I do. Every horror movie I've ever claimed to see, I've never seen it. I can't survive haunted houses, or hayrides. Or rather I can, I just don't get any sleep. I've seen only a small handful of horror movies and I hate them. I'm a coward, and half the males I've said I've kicked their asses, the reality is I either they let me win, or I didn't win. I try to scare people, it's a defense thing, a bluff, a lie, a ruse, something to protect myself with."

"From what?

"From getting hurt… so I don't open myself up and reveal the large target I am. Weaknesses in our world are targeted and exploited. I work to conceal them. I'm weak, so the only way to cover that up is to be strong."

"Saphire, you are strong, a lot stronger then you give yourself credit for. You just stood up against Shayne. You stood up against Tammy more then twice. I only know of twice, and I'm sure you're done it more then that. You are brave, maybe not in the same way as others, but nobody is perfect like that. And being afraid of the dark is normal. Losing one of the major senses is scary. We're all afraid of something. It's impossible to not be afraid. Sure, we men like to claim nothing scares us but the reality is that's a lie. We're afraid of losing our loved ones and afraid of rejection. And those are the big things. Some are afraid of clowns, others ninjas. We may not express that fear but it's there." Saphire rested her head on Slade's shoulder, letting him pull her closer, feeling him rest his chin on her head.

"I hate being short." She whispered. Slade laughed.

"What does your height have anything to do with this?" Slade asked.

"You're resting your chin on my head, reminding me of how short I am. I'm 5 foot 4."

"6 foot 3. And yes you are short. Not as short as a dwarf though. Or a child."

"I know childern taller then me."

"Teenagers."

"Still children." (sadly us teenagers are still children)

"wanna know a secret?"

"What?"

"know a kid taller then me too." Saphire giggled.

"You know a kid who's 6 foot 4?"

"6 foot 10 actually. And he's 14."

"Wow."

"I know."

X-X-X-X-X

"Breakfast was interesting. Chase all like… and I was like… and then I LOL'd!" Aria exclaimed. Saphire rolled her eyes. Sheena swiped the file across her finger before pointing it at Aria.

"It was nothing compared to what happened at breakfast when Saphire and I were eating. It was Kevin, Slade, Piper, Aerrow, Thema, Shayne, Lilian, and Cora (two girls eating unnoticed)." Sheena exclaimed, putting the file down and grabbing a bottle of black nail polish and sweeping the brush over her French manicure from the night before and then French manicuring a pink tip.

"Shayne was there? Naturally that makes things interesting. Escpically with the fight they broke out into last night after Dinner. My gods that was something." Aria exclaimed.

"Fight? What fight?" Saphire asked.

"You didn't notice Shayne's black eye?" Aria asked.

"Black eye?" Sheena and Saphire chorused.

"Now that I think about it when I saw him earlier I don't recall seeing him have it. Must be wearing makeup. But any, during our little party, when I'd gone to the kitchen to grab some more snacks, I'd past the Ballard room, where the guys were playing a game of pool. I don't know what Shayne said for Slade to punch him, but once the first punch was thrown, it broke out into absolute chaos. Shayne hit Slade below the belt and slugged him in the stomach before Slade managed to get back up, uppercut him, kick him in the gut, and throw another punch to the same eye before Aerrow and Chase pulled him off Shayne and Kevin kept Shayne away from Slade. Shayne and Slade called each other some pretty ugly names." Aria exclaimed.

"That explains the dirty looks they were giving each other at breakfast. When Shayne wasn't reading his newspaper he was glaring at Slade. But then again what else when down at breakfast also explains it." Sheena exclaimed.

"What down at breakfast?"

"Shayne had this whole speech about Saphire and her personality, her weakness and strengths, and why she needed a man. She totally interrupted him and told him to spit out whatever the hell he had to say. I think he would have proposed at the end of it all, but Saphire ruined it. He proclaimed his love for her and she shot him in the gut. And left. And girl," she turned to Saphire, " you are so right not to believe him. He cheated on YOU of all people with six women… six fucking women…"

"Six?!" Aria shrieked.

"Six. He told me yesterday." Saphire exclaimed.

"How many did you think he cheated on you with?" Sheena asked.

"Four." Aria answered.

" I hope Shayne doesn't find out about what happened in the kitchen." Saphire murmured.

"Why do you say that? What happened in the kitchen?"

"Well… After I ran off… I was in tears… That whole event was embarrassing to the point I was in tears. I hid in the kitchen. Slade found me…"

"And…" Sheena waved her hands in circles, urging Saphire further.

"And comforted me… I was totally in his arms, wrapped up, safe, and comfortable. It was perfect." Saphire exclaimed her eyes taking on a dreamy effect.

"You like him." Sheena exclaimed.

"I do not! He's a friend."

"Oh yes you do. There is no way that you don't. You went dreamy eyed telling us what happened. You like him. And gods girl, you picked a good one. That guy is one hell of a guy. He's bad ass and still a teddy bear. Slade and I were good friends back in elementary school and middle school. Guy went through a tough child hood, and had a couple of rough spots, but he was always a good kid. Now he's an amazing guy. Snatch him up." Sheena exclaimed, pointing a freshly painted nail at her.

"Like Slade would be into me."

"With the way the guy has stood up for you? The fact that he like never leaves your side? The fact he threw a punch to Shayne's face for you? The fact that he comforted you in the kitchen? The fact he was looking for you to find you there? Yeah he totally isn't into you." Sheena exclaimed, rolling her eyes. She pointed to the vase with blue roses in it. "And what about those? The entire house knows they're from Slade. He's going through the effort to give you BLUE roses. Blue roses don't grow out in nature. He had to make them."

"Slade was the one to get me the blue roses?" Saphire asked. Sheena's eyes widened as Aria smacked her hand into her head.

"You didn't know?" Sheena asked.

"It was a secret until you told her." Aria exclaimed.

"Opps."

"Slade got me blue roses?"

"yep. Still don't think he could be into you?" Aria asked.

"um… it might be a friendly gesture."

"Oh whatever." Sheena scoffed.

"Do you think I should something back?" Saphire asked, "You know, in case it is something affectionate?"

"That would be a nice idea. But, what to give him?"

" nothing floral. That's not his style. The guy is totally macho." Aria exclaimed. Sheena snickered. " what?"

"He had a job as a florist when he was a teenager." Sheena exclaimed. "And a garden as a boy. He loves flowers. He's in wonderful touch with his feminine side as well as the masculine side. Girl, find Lily. She'll help you."

" Slade, flowers… pfff…" Aria laughed. Lily opened the door, sticking her head in.

"Can I come in?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"Sure lily, what the problem?" Saphire exclaimed. Lily stepped into the room and tightened her hand against her arm. Saphire's eyes zoomed in on the sight of how tight lily was holding her arm.

"Is that blood?" Saphire asked, her eyes catching a red spot on Lily's sleeve. Lily grinned sheepishly before letting go of her arm a little bit. Saphire hissed and pulled a blue bag out from under her bed. Sheena stood up from her seat at the vanity table and pointed to it. AS lily sat down Saphire went into the bathroom before coming out with cotton balls, paper towels, and rubbing alcohol.

"How did you get that?" Sheena asked.

"Um… I'm not sure… I had a nightmare…. Where I got it… I was attacked by this guy in a scream costume who tried to rape me… and he nicked me when I knocked him out of my room harshly and smacked my head against the bed post, bat I don't know how I got the cut outside of the dream." Lily explained as Saphire wet the paper towel with the rubbing alcohol and dabbing the wound with it making Lily wince in pain.

"I don't know what to say… it's possible you were sleep walking and cut yourself on something but… I'm not sure what you could have cut yourself on." Saphire exclaimed, as she finished cleaning the wound and started covering it.

"Can we keep this between us. I don't want Slade or Stephan to find out about the injury." Lily exclaimed.

"No problem, Lily. But you'll need to wear long sleeves or quarter length sleeves, and something loose as well. No straps, or tees."

"Okay. I have no pjs that will cover it though."

"Sweaters."

"right."

X-X-X-X-X

"Hey Lily, you have a package." James called. Saphire walked down the stairwell and stopped at the sight of Kevin cleaning his camera lens and aiming it at Sheena who was sitting on the railing in a black corset and a black tutu mini skirt with pink trim. Lily slid down the opposite railing and took the package of Officer Jameson.

"Odd, I don't think anyone knows I'm here." Lily exclaimed As Sheena hooked her leg around the railing so she could hang upside down from the railing and not fall.

"Maybe it's from one of the other people who were threatened." Sheena suggested as she hooked her skirt behind her leg so it wouldn't reveal whatever was hidden underneath.

"Possibly. "

"Hey, I need another model. Go put on some biker outfit you have hidden in your closet and join me." Sheena exclaimed. Lily smiled.

"Alright, let me drop this off in my room."

"Kay." But what they didn't know was that Lily shouldn't open that box.

X-X-X-X

Merry Christmas you guys. I hope you all have a happy new year. I'll try and update again before New Years. I know this was a short chapter but still, I figured you would enjoy this.


	7. Chapter 7

"DAMN IT ALL" James shouted, slamming his fist down into the table, as he put the phone down. Saphire, Lily, and Aria jumped. Sheena looked at him funny, raising an eyebrow.

"Something wrong?" Slade asked.

"By his reaction something is wrong." Finn stated, making Emerald and Topaz giggle as Slade glared.

"I need to speak with the other officers. Gather everyone down here. We have a problem. A Big one." James exclaimed, before walking out of the room.

"What is so big that he needs to talk to everyone and speak to his fellow officers?" Chase asked.

"I don't know but he gave us an order. Saphire, find Harrier and Starling. Finn go Find Junko. Everyone else, go find everyone else." Aerrow ordered. Saphire bolted from the room, Aria and Slade close behind her. As everyone dispersed from the room, Shayne smirked.

Twenty minutes Later, Everyone was standing around the room. The six officers were looking at each other with worried looks and arguing over how to tell everyone.

"flat out." John exclaimed.

"Ease them in." James argued.

"Flat out." Spat a female officer. Her name was Krishna, and she was a good friend of John. She Has long black hair, and dark brown eyes, that almost look black.

"Ease them in." the other female spat. Her name was Celia, and she has dirty blond hair that came about mid-back and had piercing hazel eyes. She and James had an ongoing flirtation.

"Tell us what?" Slade demanded. John strode forward toward them.

"That-" James slapped his hand over John's mouth.

"They've all been slain.6 out of 8 houses have been completely slaughtered. The other people we were trying to protect, are all slaughtered, minus this house and two others. Including our dear friend Tammy." Krishna spat. Celia hissed at the girl.

"Gently." Celia hissed.

"too bad, so sad." Krishna exclaimed.

"Wow…" chase whispered.

"Our killer knows where most of the houses are. WE don't think he knows where you are. Or he would have taken you all out already. He's taking these ones out attempting to lure us out. Guess what? We're not giving. Our chief is having food shipped here that will last four months. And we will be completely locked down for four months. No one is getting past the gate, in or out." John continued, after pulling away from James.

"How is that possible? They can climb over the gate." Piper exclaimed. Krishna and John started laughing hysterically.

"How is that funny?" Shayne asked.

"We have a crystal that makes that impossible. You can't even fly over the gate. You are flying or climbing into a barrier that only one crystal can neutralize. And our chief has it. No one is coming here. They're attaching the stone to the gates and closing them tonight at 8. You are being sealed in and whatever is out there is sealed out there. There is no way in hell, anyone is getting to you." Jack explained.

"How am I going to work then? Fax them the pictures?" Sheena demanded.

"Email the photos to them."

"All 500 of them? In 250 emails? The pictures are sent to them in raw data, each photo is huge with excellent quality. They won't fit in e-mail." Sheena shrieked.

"Then it looks like you're taking time off. Send them the photos on that fourth month that we open the gates to either refresh on food or to let you out. If we catch the killer, we let you out, otherwise you're stuck here until he's found." John spat. Celia looked like she was about to smack him upside the back of his head.

"How do you know it's male?" Aria asked.

"The victims are all raped. DUH." Krishna exclaimed.

"It could easily be a woman with a strap on. Have you gotten a sample of semen? With that Sample you have DNA with that DNA you can find out who it is and the semen clarifies right then and there its male, unless there are two of them. If there are two of them it could be male and female. "Saphire explained, brushing invisible dust off her jeans. Krishna laughed harshly.

"Nope… nothing… this guy has left plenty of semen, but he's not in the system, which is what's driving us nuts. Somehow he's not the system." Krishna explained. Shayne looked at the floor, trying to hide a smirk.

"How is he not in the system?" Harrier asked.

"Don't know. All we know is he isn't in the system." James admitted.

"Is it possible it's a girl who had her sex changed?" Aria asked.

"She wouldn't have Semen, and she would still have been in the system. It's DNA we're talking about, not semen." Saphire explained. Aria nodded her head.

"Doesn't matter. Get everything done to prepare to be locked down. You have until tonight at 8." John exclaimed, before walking out the door and vanishing down the hall.

"we're going to die aren't we?" Thema asked.

"No no no. We will be alright Thema, trust me." Sheena exclaimed.

"Promise?" Thema asked. Sheena nodded her head.

"I promise. There is no way the killer is getting in. unless he sneaks in before we lock down, we'll be fine." Sheena exclaimed, before getting up and leaving.

"If that's true… why do I have a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach? A feeling that something bad is going to happen?"

X-X-X-X-X

"Thema, Wanna know what I think about you and Shayne?" Sheena asked as she and Thema were sitting in Saphire's room, playing with makeup, nail polish, and clothes for the next 'photo shoot' which was in an hour.

"What?"

"I think that you will warm his heart faster then a flame melts ice. You have the skills of a great cook and baker. The key to any man's heart is through his stomach. I think, you might get closer to him then Saphire. He might stop being a player." Sheena exclaimed. Thema smiled as she let Aria apply black lipstick and then wipe it off.

"Why'd you take it off?" Thema asked.

"It's too dark for you sweetie. I'm thinking we need 2 try a bright blue instead. Saphire do you have a bright blue?" Aria asked. She turned just in time to catch a baby blue stain. " you have lip stain?"

"Duh. I have makeup from companies and names so big you've probably never heard of." Saphire teased. Aria rolled her eyes and applied the color to Thema's lips. When Aria put the lip stain down and picked up dark blue eye shadow and started to apply it to Thema's eyelids, Thema spoke.

"What do you think Saphire, if I go after Shayne? He keeps flirting with me. It might be worth a try." Thema exclaimed.

"I think you should avoid the guy. Something doesn't feel right about him. I don't like him. And I'm ignoring the fact that he cheated on me with 6 other girls. What concerns me is from what I've found out, 12 out of 13 girls he's dated, are dead. And those are the girls I've discovered. The numbers keep getting bigger. And I most certainly don't like the uneasy feeling I get around him." Saphire explained as she took a tooth pick to her nail to clear out the eyes of the skull she just made on her nail.

"I thought the uneasiness was part of having a crush? You know butterflies." Thema exclaimed, suddeny looking a little worried.

"You feel it too?" Aria asked. Saphire looked at her funny.

"What do you mean?" Saphire asked.

"I never liked Shayne. That's why I would always avoid you when you two were dating. I kept getting a bad vibe. I thought it was just jealous, but it keeps bothering me since we came here. I do nothing but avoid him. I always feel this weird feeling in my stomach that makes me sick. Chase doesn't like him either. And we all know why Slade doesn't like him." Aria exclaimed.

"Why does Slade not like Shayne?" Lily asked, as she pulled off her long sleeved shirt and hissed as she moved her arm just right to disturb her wound. Saphire grabbed the first aid kit and made Lily sit down to check the wound.

"Hello, Saphire's blue roses are from Slade. Her pick ones are from Shayne. Both boys are doing nothing but flirting with her. Both guys want her, and both guys hate the other. Shayne and Slade got into a fist fight last night. That's why Slade's jaw was a little blue. Now why Shayne does not have a black eye I don't know." Aria exclaimed.

"Makeup." Sheena exclaimed.

"Lily, what happened to your arm?" Thema asked as Saphire redressed Lily's arm.

"I'm not sure. I know I cut it, but I did it in my sleep so I haven't the slightest clue." Lily explained. "Don't you dare tell my brother. He'll start watching me sleep. I really don't want that."

"I know what you mean. Don't worry, I won't tell. But back to Shayne and me." Thema exclaimed. " what should I be feeling?"

"Now that I think about it, Saphire and Aria are right. I do feel a strange vibe coming off Shayne." Sheena Exclaimed. Lily nodded.

"I am never near him for a reason. I try to stick to Sheena like a side kick to the best of my ability because she and Slade are like never near him. Sheena is always running around looking for places to pose, and Slade sticks to Saphire like a Second skin. Well, I was unaware she avoids him but still. I stick to Slade and Sheena. I don't like Shayne. The guy gives me the creeps." Lily explained, pulling a black empress sleeved shirt on and then taking off her jeans and pulling on fishnet tights which received a disgusted look from Saphire who despises tights and leggings, and then pulled on a black tutu skirt with silver trimming.

"So… the general opinion is I should avoid him."

"How do you feel when you're around him. Tell us. Describe it to the best of your ability." Saphire exclaimed.

"it's… strange… It's like sweeps through me, freezing my limbs for a moment before gain all feeling back and have… something fluttering in my stomach… not butterflies but something else… something harsh with claws and teeth… like…" Thema trailed off trying to tell which animal played in her stomach.

"Bats maybe?" Saphire asked.

"BATS! No… it's harsher then bats." Thema exclaimed.

"Avoid him. That confirms it right there. The paralyzing of the limbs said it all. You're afraid of him. Maybe not aware of it, but you are afraid. And what's worse then having bats in your stomach? Raptors? Hawks?" Sheena demanded her eyes wide with fear.

"worse…" Thema exclaimed, her eyes dropping to the carpet as Aria grabbed a black lip liner and outlining Thema's lips.

"What's worse than those? Metal eating volca-bats?" Piper asked from the doorway which she'd opened a few minutes ago, everyone else completely unaware of the fact she was there, with Aerrow behind her.

"Sky sharks." Thema answered. Eyes widened at the thought.

"Piper, how do you feel near Shayne?" Saphire asked. Piper walked further into the room, Aerrow behind her, who closed the door.

"Uneasy. Really uneasy. No fluttering feeling in my stomach, but I feel dread in my stomach. And it feels like a rock in my stomach." Piper answered.

"Aerrow?" Aria asked.

"I don't like him. He feels like Dark Ace did in my mind." Aerrow answered.

"Dark, Evil, and Slimmy." Aria exclaimed with a laugh.

"Maybe tasty." Lily exclaimed, making Saphire and Aria laugh.

"Dark Ace was not Tasty." Piper exclaimed.

"Who knows. Master Cyclonis must have other reasons to keep him around after falling repeatedly. She kept him around, until death, I mean even after. Think about it, she must have another reason to keep him around. He might have been something in bed." Sheena exclaimed with a smirk. Saphire and Aria giggled as Aerrow and Piper looked appealed.

" Maybe… it was a 13 inchs-"

"ARIA!" Aerrow shouted at his sister who started laughing her head off. Sheena snickered as Saphire buried her face in her hands trying to keep from laughing and to hid her smile. Lily leaned against the wall trying not to laugh.

"can we try and keep this PG 13?" Thema asked.

"Sorry Thema." Aria apologized.

"I'll leave my comment to what Aria just said for another time." Piper exclaimed. Saphire and Aria grinned with mirth in their eyes.

"Anyway, we came up here to let you girls know that The Gate is closing at dusk. Once darkness falls its getting locked and sealed." Aerrow exclaimed.

"They moved it back. Darkness doesn't fall until 9. I thought they were closing it at 8?"

"Well, they deiced that if the killer has any idea where we are, they'd rather not make it anymore obvious." Aerrow answered.

"Aha."

"Is It possible the killer is Shayne?" Lily asked. Everyone looked at her and laughed. Then Lily did too. The idea was ridiculous. But it didn't stop them from feeling uneasy.

X-X-X-X-X

"Sealing the GATE!" The Chief shouted.

"Sealing the Gate." James called back. And the vibrant red crystal was placed on the lock of the gate and then the purple stone separated from it, sending a red light shooting around the fence and then up over in a dome shape over everything within the gates, electricity crackling along the dome until it was complete where the light vanished, the dome appearing not to be there.

"Officer Jameson, call me if anything should oocur, understood?"

"Understood, Sir." James exclaimed.

"Good. Now get into the house and return to duty."

"Understood ,sir. Farewell, Sir."

"Farewell, officer."

X-X-X-X-X

Me: well? What do you think so far? Good? Bad? Someone tell me. I have ideas coming out my ears right now. Well, It's December 26, and I wish you all a happy New Year. May it be a good one. We had a White Christmas here. IT was nice. I spent it with my boyfriend. My parents and I spent the morning and early afternoon with my grandparents. And so no one asks about the time dusk is in the story, It's summer… ish… I haven' the slightest clue when the story is date wise but I do know it's summer or spring.

Aria: duh… you got roses blooming.

Me: I get it Aria. I'm sorry if anyone was offended by the sexual joke made about Dark Ace. That was uncalled for I could not resist putting it in. Welll anyway

Aria: REVIEW! And we Hope you all have a Happy New Year!


	8. Chapter 8

A gentle glow was cast across the room, a blue ish yellow, a combination from the beautiful blue night light next to the bed, and a warm glow coming from the crackling fire in the fireplace that for some reason was never really noticed. A book lay on the floor next to the bed where it had fallen when the reader had fallen asleep. The alarm clocks digital numbers read ' 1:30 A.M' in beautiful blue color. Her hair lay in disarray across the bed, having come out the pony tail that once held it, the brown hair surrounding her , falling in gentle waves to frame her face and frame, her light blue night gown hugging her figure lovingly, brushing against her skin as she rolled over peaceful, snuggling into her pillow, peacefully dreaming.

This beautiful scene was disturbed by the door opening just a crack and a figure slipping into the room, a figure in a black cloak that slipped across the room silently until it reached the bed, where it stretched out fingers to trace the sleeping figure's frame through the sheets, gliding the hand slowly up the body to rest at the face. The cloaked figure looked to the fire, letting the light bath over the mask that covered the face before turning to the vase of blue roses and pulling out a knife and savagely cutting the roses into pieces and throwing them the to the floor, and in the brief fit of rage, the figure disturbed the vase, almost knocking it over had the figure not caught the vase before it fell off the night stand.

The sleeping maiden stirred at the sound of her vase being disturbed, but not completely wake.

"Harrier I see no reason for you to spy on me while I sleep. But if you insist on doing so, would you please do so silently?" Saphire asked, rolling over onto her side to face away from the cloaked figure.

"If I were Harrier I would Saphire. But, I'm not. So I won't." The figure answered, grabbing Saphire by the shoulder's and slapping a hand over Saphire's mouth as she tried to scream out the moment her eyes landed on the cloaked figure. " And I'm not letting you call out to your biker knight. I've seen enough of you flirting with him already. And the books of poetry you've been leaving at his door with a page marked that you want him to read, Disgusting."

"Mhmhmh" Saphire attempted to scream through her captures hand, but the sound was muffled completely. Her Capturer's voice took a dangerous tone.

"So I'm deicing to do something about it. Maybe you should listen to people when they tell you to get a real man. You wouldn't be in this position if you'd listen now would you?" The figure crooned. Saphire squeaked as the figure traced the knife up her side and brought it to her neck and pressing it there before removing it. Saphire looked at him confused. " I could do it you know… but it would be a waste of your pretty little neck."

Saphire continued to stare at him as the figure flipped the blankets off her. She didn't move until he ran his hand up her leg. She then kicked him in-between his legs and rolled off the other side of her bed.

"You'll regret that." He spat, as he hobbled after her. Saphire ran to her door and rattled her door, trying to open it before realizing it was locked. The figure laughed at her as she looked back at him.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"The door is locked. You can't get out." He told her. Saphire smirked.

"Oh really?" She asked, turning the doorknob after unlocking the door with a twist of the lock. She was sure the face behind the mask fell when she opened the door. The figure charged her, making her bolt out the door with a scream. She ran down the hallway and tripped in front of the railing screaming as she fell. The man chasing her attempted to stop but sent himself over the railing and onto the sofa below, causing Saphire to scream in shock.

"What is going on out here?" John demanded, turning the hall light on. Slade walked out of his room and bolted to Saphire's side upon seeing her on the floor. Harrier wandered out of his room and wandered down the hall as other people wandered out of their rooms.

"I was attacked. By a man in a scream mask. He's right there!" Saphire pointed to the sofa and stared in horror. There was nothing there. " Where'd he go?"

"Saphire, it was a nightmare. Go to bed." John exclaimed.

"But It wasn't a DREAM! He chased me out here! He tried to lock me in my room and kill me!" Saphire yelled. Lily looked like she was experiencing De Ja Vu. Krishna came up the staircase from the floor below.

"It was a dream. Krishna did anyone run past you on your way up here?" John asked.

"Nope. No one. " Krishna exclaimed.

"But he was there! It wasn't a dream!" Saphire screamed hysterically. Shayne came up the staircase looking a little razzled.

"What's going on?" Shayne asked.

"Saphire had a nightmare she was attacked. She claims the man who attacked her chased her out here and tripped over the railing and landed on the sofa below. There was nothing there, and no one ran past Krishna on her way down the hall beneath us and up the stairwell. Clearly it never happened. It was Just a nightmare." John exclaimed.

"And upon awaking in the darkness disoriented her making her think she was still being chased by that man who attacked her, thinking that the man chased after her. I take it when she fell, she heard her own fall and thought she heard the man going over the railing and landing on the sofa below. With all the stress it's understandable that she would be disoriented after a nightmare." Shayne explained, coming up with a most reasonable explanation for what happened. Saphire looked like she was contemplating what Shayne just said, making no attempt to insist she hadn't dreamed it.

"Exactly. Alright. Everyone back to bed." John ordered. Aria wrapped her arm around Saphire's shoulder and stopped her from saying something else.

"Sweetie, say nothing. You look like a fool. Let's get back to bed before you embarrass yourself any further." Aria exclaimed. Saphire nodded and let her friend lead her back to her room. Lily and Sheena ran up to Saphire and walked into Saphire's room.

"It wasn't a dream." Saphire exclaimed as Sheena flipped the light on. Lily's eyes landed on the sight of the blue roses.

"It wasn't. I think she was attacked." Lily argeed.

"Lily!" Aria hissed. Lily pointed to the roses and the knife that lay on the floor next to them. " Oh."

"Is it possible she'd done that in her sleep?" Sheena asked.

"Even if she had, where did the knife come from?" Lily exclaimed. " and how big are the chances that Saphire and I experienced the same dream? I think, we were attacked. I don't think we dreamed it at all." Lily exclaimed, walking over to the blue roses and cleaning them up and dropping them into the trash can.

"They're right on one thing though. I t had to have been a dream. People don't just disappear from that sofa like that." Saphire exclaimed.

"They don't. And to explain that knife appearing in here, Thema used it the other night during the sleep over. When she prepared the fruit and cut the brownies. It was left in here." Sheena explained.

"True. That would explain all of it. Expect for the flowers." Lily exclaimed. Sheena pointed to the freshly cut flowers in the other vase.

"Shayne was in here. He's jealous. Clearly he was infuriated by the flowers and Saphire's Affection for Slade. He cut them up in a fit of anger. " Sheena exclaimed. Lily nodded.

"You're right."

"So It was a nightmare." Saphire exclaimed.

"Looks like it. Do you want someone to stay in here?" Sheena asked.

"No. go back to bed. Sorry to have woken you." Saphire exclaimed.

"I think we need to make this a last minute sleep over party." Aria exclaimed. Saphire laughed softly at the idea.

"We're not teenagers any more Aria. We're adults." Saphire exclaimed. Aria pouted and then glared.

"Says the girl who hosted a sleepover party the other night. We might not be teenagers but we're still children. What's you're favorite saying?" Aria asked.

"Smile, life is too short to be upset?" Saphire guessed.

"Wrong! Getting old is mandatory, but growing up is optional." Aria retorted. Sheena laughed.

"That's a good one. I like it. And the idea of a sleep over is fun. I say tonight we plan another one and play in clothes and makeup. I got an email earlier from Vogue, they want me to do a sleep over spread. We'll host a sleep over and have Kevin take pictures. We'll be in natural sleep over fun, as grown up women. They're apparently doing an article about how if women let themselves be kids every now and again, they lead less stressful lives which means, less wrinkles." Sheena exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Saphire asked.

"Yeah. If You don't believe me, I'll show you the email tomorrow." Sheena exclaimed.

"You mean today?" Saphire asked with a grin.

"Yeah that." Sheena laughed.

An hour later the girls had laughed themselves to sleep, the light still on, and all four girls laying across the bed sleeping lightly, Saphire's head resting on Aria's back, Lily's hed resting on the back of Saphire's legs, and Sheena resting with her head on her hand.

X-X-X-X-X

"Do you know what modeling really is?" Sheena asked as she took a bite of pancake.

"What?" Saphire asked.

"It's really only someone playing dress up." Sheena exclaimed. Thema giggled. Lily looked thoughtful.

"It is." Emerald agreed.

"So is acting. Though Acting is just people playing house more or less." Aria added. Sheena nodded as she stole a piece of bacon off her fiancé's plate. She winked at him when he glared at her.

"I wonder if most jobs are really nothing more than games we played as children."Saphire exclaimed.

"Not really. Most games we played as children were based off of jobs." Piper answered.

"How so?" Thema asked.

"Well, think about it. Let's play chemistry. Be a scientist. It's job not a game. But as children it we play salon, and pretty up barbie's hair or style up her dress, it's a salon stylist, or a clothing designer." Piper exclaimed.

"So when you do people's hair or dress them up you're playing Barbies." Aria exclaimed. Piper glared at Aria as she giggled.

"Isn't that what disigners do too? Play barbies?" Saphire asked.

"Pretty much." Aria exclaimed.

"Anyone tell you two how much you two act like children?" Piper asked. Saphire and Aria looked at her.

"Admit it, you love it. That's why you love us. That's why we're friends. And you act like a nanny." Saphire retorted.

"A Governess." Aria added.

"My mother." Saphire joked. "You're adult enough for the three of us."

"Says the doctor, herself. And you really do act like a kid. You woke up this morning screaming, over a dream. Most people stop doing that after 8." Piper exclaimed.

"So I had a fluke. Jeez. If you knew what happened in the dream you would be freaked too. This guy was about to rape me. I mean geez. I had to fight back. You know some dreams are very real. And if you die in a dream and you don't realize it's a dream, you die. You know that right? Guess what, I thought I was still in that damn dream, and that damn dream I thought was reality. Big whop. It happens." Saphire snapped.

"Did you wet the bed too?" Harrier asked, teasing his sister. Saphire threw he cup of water at him and stormed out, as everyone laughed. Starling and Slade weren't amused though.

"That was a little harsh Harrier." Starling exclaimed, as Slade got up to follow Saphire.

"Maybe it was." Harrier exclaimed grabbing a paper towel and cleaning up the water. "But hey, her reaction was funny. Did you see how her face changed colors the way it did. It went from normal, to white, to pink, to red, to purple."

"I'm thinking the acting like a kid runs in the family." Starling exclaimed, handing her husband a towel to whip his face with.

"We got that from Mom. Dad was the serious one and mom was the fun loving one. Did you know our mother when she was alive, she used to have sleepovers with her friends? They'd stay up all night talking about whatever movies they choose to stay up to watch, what to wear to the clubs. Dad would be working and they would go off to the clubs drink, dance, come back home before dad got back from work, gossip about whatever happened at the club, watch movies, and then eventually fall asleep at like 5. Wake up at 9 to make coffee and have breakfast ready at 10."

"I thought they stayed up to watch porn?" Aria exclaimed.

"Porn? Where in the world did you hear that?" Harrier exclaimed.

"Who do you think I heard it from? I didn't live with you guys at that time. I moved in after high school and Aerrow was running around with the storm hawks. I couldn't keep the house. I still wonder how I paid for college." Aria exclaimed.

"Saphire told you that?" Harrier asked.

"According to Saphire you actually don't know what went down at your mother's sleep overs because what you said, wasn't completely accurate." Aria exclaimed. "And I have to say since your sister went to a few, I'm going to agree with her. Did you know your mom liked to film what happened at her parties? Maybe you should watch one of the vids and find out."

"I think you are out of your mind. Now, I guess I should go appoligize to my sister." Harrier exclaimed, leaving the room.

"Don't tell Harrier, but I agree with you Aria. I know that that's what they did. I found one of the videos. Actually I found the collection. And my aunt went to them." Starling exclaimed.

"Really?"

"Yeah. My aunt was a little loose."

X-X-X-X-X-X

"Has anyone Seen James?" Celia cried from the froyer.

"Not since dinner last night." Saphire answered as she walked out the front door to go into the rose garden by the side of the house.

"JAMES! Come on you said you needed to talk to me!" Celia cried, walking through the house. Slade managed to go out the front door in time to watch Saphire disappear around the house. He bolted after her and followed in into the rose garden. He watched her wander past roses of all sorts and of all colors and watched her pick a thin branch that held a tiny little bloom off a mini rose bush of the color red with an orange center that faded into red, which had a larger cousin standing behind it. Saphire sat down on a stone bench that had ivy leaves carved on it.

"You okay?" Slade asked.

"I'm fine." Saphire snapped. She then sighed and looked at Slade apologetically. "I'm sorry. I'm under a lot of stress."

"That's understandable. I mean, someone is out to kill you, you've recently an absolute nightmare, and now you have a puzzle as to why Shayne's girlfriends are being picked off. Is it coincidence or is someone else out to kill you. Or is it possible the known killer is picking off Shayne's girlfriends. It's a lot of puzzling things to think about." Slade exclaimed, sitting down next to her. Saphire slid a little closer to him.

"I still have to figure out why Shayne destroyed your roses."

"My roses?"

"The blue ones you gave me. Someone completely destroyed them. In my dream someone knocked over the vase and caught it, what happened to the flowers I don't know. All I know is when the man attacked me, they were gone. So when I ran out of my room and found myself awake and it had all been a dream, I discovered my beautiful roses were on the flower completely destroyed. Stepped on, cut up and lord knows what else. The girls and I only assume it was Shayne since the other vase of flowers were freshly cut from the garden, which I know Shayne has been doing." Saphire explained. Slade looked a little surprised.

"You knew it was me giving them? How?"

"Sheena accidently spilled. She didn't realize I didn't know. The whole house knew expect for me. It was a carefully kept secret. " Saphire answered.

"Aha. Here and I thought my sister would have been the one to tell you." Slade exclaimed.

"so I have a question. Who made you think I liked blue roses?"

"Your sister."

"My sister? Starling?"

"No, Aria."

"She's actually not my sister. Starling is more my sister then Aria. Starling is my sister-in-law and Aria is my best friend. Aria lives with me, but from what I here after this she's going to move in with her boyfriend Chase. Why would Aria tell you blue roses are my favorite? They're not. I like blue roses, but I've never seen on. My favorite rose is the red ones with the orange centers that fade into red. Like those over there." Saphire point to the rose bush behind the mini rose bush she'd pick her flower from.

"And let me guess, roses aren't you're favorite flower, are they?"

"Nope. My favorite flower is the tiger lily red with an orange center… closely followed by the daylily… in white with a light pink center."

"So doesn't Shayne give those to you?"

"Because he never paid attention to that sort of thing with me. He doesn't know my favorite color is blue. He might but he really just attaches the blue to me from my name. He thinks I prefer a dark blue like sapphire, but no, I prefer a bright blue… like colbolt. I love light blues like the sky. Baby blue… and soft hues. He also thinks I like my flowers to be pink… but he forgets that I prefer red on them… and orange… vibrant colors that I can't find in pink. I'm not a pink person. A lot of them are soft colors, which are nice for like eye shadow and stuff you're trying to blend, but I prefer stuff that stands out, like a dark pink that pops, hot pink is too light if you ask me. It must have a clear red in it. It's got to be dark, not dusty, and vibrant."

"Vibrant colors for a vibrant personality. Soft hues fit you're personality to. Soft, sweet, loving, gentle, but like a rose, strong and tough. And Dangerous at all the right moments. And sometimes the wrong ones."

"True. I can be dangerous at the wrong moments."

" Have you seen all of the gardens?"

"No. You?"

"No. Shall we go gaze upon them?" Slade asked, standing up and offering his hand. Saphire smiled and took his hand, letting him pull her up.

"That sounds like a lovely idea."

X-X-X-X-X

"JAMES!" Celia called, knocking on his door. " Are you still sleeping?"

No response.

"I'm coming in." She called, opening the door. She stepped in and gasped in horror as the door slammed behind her and the figure behind the door slapped his hand over her mouth. James lay on the bed, his breath rigid as he died. James opened his eyes weakly and looked at Celia.

"Celia… I tried to tell you not to come in… He's here… He's been here all along… And… I love you…" James closed his eyes again, trying not to show how much pain he was in. Celia somehow managed to wiggle out of her capturer's embarrass and run over to his side.

"JAMES! Don't leave me yet. Please… I love you…" she cried… tears pouring down her face. Jame's eyes fluttered open and he smiled, taking her hand in his and squeezing it weakly. Celia leaned over and kissed him gently.

"Oh isn't this scene lovely… now to make it all better…" Celia's prevouis capture hissed, raising his knife and stabbing Celia in the back, her blood spilling across her hair. She gasped in pain as James clutched her to him.

"Leave her alone." James exclaimed.

"Never…" The man replied, grabbing celia by her hips and flipping her over onto her back. Celia's eyes snapped wide as the man ripped her pants.

"Celia… why don't you fight him?" James asked. Celia looked at him and smiled.

"Because if you're leaving… I'm leaving too.. and besides… the more I fight… the poor painful it'll be." Celia answered.

"She's smart. She suspected it was me the whole time… now for her reward." The masked man exclaimed, before rapping Celia and then slicing her open in many different places and leaving her to bleed out with her love. After he left, Celia used what little energy she had to snuggle up against James who used what little energy he had left to wrap his arm around her.

"I love you…" Celia whispered.

"And I love you… I'll see you in heaven…" James whispered, closing his eyes, his breathing slowing before vanishing all together. But not before Celia responded to him.

" I will see you there.. and you will have the most brilliant wings in the world… for your love and kindness, and devotion… farewell my love… for now… "Celia shed a tear as James stopped bleeding. She reached over to the night stand, grabbed a piece of paper and in her blood she wrote ' bury us together, for we died together, and loved together…' she sighed and closed her eye before writing one last thing before whispering to the air around her. "I'll be with you soon James…"

And with that last breath… she died.

X-X-X-X-X

Me: I know that last scene was totally nothing horrific, just totally and completely cheesy, but hey, I am a romance writer, not a horror writer. Now why I'm writing a horror story I don't know.

Aria: because for once you have inspiration for it. You and you're over active imagination. It's a shame you're so easily scared. She would make a great haunted house director and decorator.

Me: I wouldn't survive working in a haunted house. Or on a haunted hayride…

Aria :you barely survived that one at Del Val… She has a friend who goes to Del Val college who did the haunted hayride so she went to visit the haunted house and Hay ride and nearly died.

Me :I jumped across the wagon and on top of my best friend's boyfriend. Scared the shit out of him when I did that.

Aria: that's because you screamed so loud when that guy snuck up behind you and reved his chainsaw.

Me: She thought it was funny.

Aria: you're best friend would. She's crazy. Insane.

Me: hilariously fun to hang with.

Aria: what ever... she took pleasure in seeing you scared… I think she was disappointed when they stopped scaring you because you saw everything coming… again…

Me: just like in the haunted house. That I actually had to walk in. Hay ride I can get away with just sitting there.

Aria: you clung to Jack like a second Skin. Tell me why you weren't clinging to Sarah?

Me: I was at one point and then she unattached me and attached me to her boyfriend. Why she did that I don't know. She was probably sick of me clinging to her. And I was sick of it too. She liked to stop and talk to the actors. ' do you need me to examine you?' ' Yeah my knees been bothering me lately' ' would you like me to take a look at it?' ' sure but that's not my knee'

Aria: she did that?

Me: yep… fun as hell… I wasn't as scared after that…

Aria: that's why at the end of the tour you weren't screaming you were talking to the actors and introducing yourself.

Me: IT was fun.

Aria: goofy woman. She really is. Why are we talking about this?

Me: I don't know. I could ask you that.

Aria: whatever.

Me: Anyway, back on topic. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. This is probably the first time in like ever that I am actively updating something, but encase I update nothing else before new years, I hope you all have a happy, Safe, and Healthy 2010. I'll see you all in the new year. If not before. Well… you'll definitely see me in the new year… but you might see before then too… Review PLEASE! I wanna know what you guys think!


	9. Chapter 9

"Has Anyone Seen James or Celia?" Jack asked.

"Nope. You seen Junko?" Finn asked.

"Anyone Seen Radar?" Aerrow asked. Sheena looked up from her book.

"Last I heard Junko and Radar were in the kitchen looking for skyberries and oreos." Sheena told him. Aerrow nodded and walked out of the dinning room.

"Anyone Seen my sister?" Harrier asked, walking in.

"She's with Slade out in the garden." Lily exclaimed as she walked past the room. As Harrier walked out of the room, Aria made an interesting observation.

"A lot of people are missing." Sheena looked up at her.

"They're not missing they're just hiding. Junko and Radar-"

"Are not in the kitchen." Aerrow told Sheena as he walked in the room.

"Then they are probably going to raid the berry bushes behind the house. Or hit up the fruit trees. Junko loves food. Oddly enough he and Thema haven't hit it off. The two love food." Sheena exclaimed looking back to her book.

"Anyone Seen John?" Krishna asked, walking in.

"In the Library last I checked." Starling Exclaimed.

"He wasn't there when I was in there." Aerrow Exclaimed.

"We have a myriad of people missing." Aria exclaimed. Sheena looked up at her shoot her a glare.

"They are not missing. Saphire and Slade are out in the garden. Junko and Radar are together off doing something. James and Celia are talking. Where I don't know and John is in the library. They're in the house or on the grounds. That doesn't make them missing." Sheena exclaimed.

"Why are you so hyped up?" Aerrow asked.

"Because I have a very bad feeling and I just wanna be paranoid. " Sheena answered.

X-X-X-X-X

"So… you went to where for college?" Slade asked, confused. Saphire snickered.

"I went to Silaslut University."

"Sell-a-slut?" Sladed. Saphire laughed harder.

"NO! Sil-la-slut."

"Fill a slut?"

"NOOOO!" Saphire laughed.

" Who name a college that?"

" Someone with an odd sense of humor." Saphire answered.

"I've never heard of such a school. It's such an odd name. I've heard of several colleges but that is the one I've never heard of. How is that one not on the news?"

"Because it's a small college. And if you liked that one you'll love my medical school one. I went to two med schools. First kicked me out because they found out I that the name I was under was an alias so they thought I had lied to them and whatever else. My med school was cockapop Med School." Slade snickered.

"Wow."

"I know. That was the name of the fonder. Celia Cockapop." Saphire exclaimed.

"You're kidding."

"Yep. I never went to a school named Cockapop. I went to fuckaslut." Saphire exclaimed with a grin.

"Now I know you're pulled my leg."

"Yeah. I went to Terra Med for Med school." Saphire exclaimed as she dipped a finger into a fountain as she walked past it. Slade watched her then go and skip over to a bush and pick a small orange fkiwer that looked like a lily.

"Hey Saphi,re when we leave, you wanna go see a movie?" Slade asked. Sa[hire Looked up at him in surprise.

"Like on a date?" She asked, her blue eyes hopeful.

"Yeah, maybe get some dinner afterwards… maybe a walk through the park as we eat ice cream, talk about family, news, books, music, or whatever we feel like… "Slade trailed off nervously. Saphire smiled as she noticed the fact that he was nervous.

"It sounds nice. I would love to." Slade looked at her in surprise.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Why you nervous? Afraid of Rejection?" Saphire asked.

"No. Scared of Rejection from you." Slade answered. Saphire giggled and stood up from the bench she'd sat down on, and walked up to him.

"I don't think you need to be afraid of rejection from me." Saphire exclaimed. Slade smiled and took her hand and led her toward the back door of the house that led into the dining room. Just in time to see Sheena throw her book at Kevin as he laughed his head off.

"KEVIN! You'd Better Start Running Mister…" Sheena Growled, her eyes glittering with mischief and a spark of chaos. Kevin didn't need to be told twice as she got up from her Chair and Started toward him. He bolted out of his chair and out of the room. Sheena bolted after him, showing she was truly fast. Saphire looked at Starling who was laughing.

"What happened?"

"I'm not entirely sure." Starling answered.

"You had to be here for it." Aria exclaimed. Saphire nodded and walked out of the room and almost into Harrier.

"There you are!" Harrier exclaimed.

"Hi Harrier." Saphire greeted him.

"Look Saphire I wanted to apologize for what I said at Breakfast. It was uncalled for and harsh. Can you forgive me?" Harrier apologized.

"Harrier, I have forgiven you for doing harsher things. Do you think I'm going to forgive you? Of course I am." Saphire exclaimed with a gentle smile. She looked up in time to see Chase run down the hall with a basket ball and Shayne behind him.

"Yo Slade, come play basket ball with us. Chris is meeting us out there." Chase exclaimed. Slade smiled and nodded, before running after Chase and Shayne running behind him.

"I assume Shayne and Slade will be on opposite teams." Lily exclaimed." Otherwise that team is going down."

"Why do you say that?" Harrier asked.

"Slade and Shayne hate each other." Saphire exclaimed.

"Why is that?" Harrier asked.

"Because they are both after Saphire." Lily exclaimed.

"Shayne lost." Saphire added. Lily Smirked.

"He ask you out?"

"Yep. Out in the garden." Saphire answered.

"Anyone Seen John?"

X-X-X-X-X

Later that day, around 8 that evening, Jack, one of the officers was wandering around the grounds looking for Celia, James, Krishna, and John. All four officers had been missing since Before Dinner.

"Looking for someone?" A voice asked.

"Yeah, James, Celia, Krishna, and John. You seen them?" Jack asked, looking at the person who'd spoken to him, who was in the shadows in a black outfit, with something in his hands.

"Yeah… I have." He responseded as he pulled on the mask that was in his hand.

"Really?! Where?" Jack asked, walking toward the man then stopping. " Wait a minute… why are you in a scream outfit?"

"I know where they are. They are all right where I left them. Right where I killed them."

"No way… Celia was right then! You are the killer! You won't get away with this." Jack started to run but her didn't get far before the man grabbed him and yanked him through an open door and they plunged deep into the water of the pond.

X-X-X-X-X

Splash!

"Did you hear that?" Saphire asked. Looking up from her book at Slade who was also reading a book. They were in Slade's room laying down on the bed reading books, Slade at the foot of the bed and Saphire at the head. Slade looked at her from his book leaning against the post of his bed.

"Hear what?"

"That Splash."

"Yes I heard it. Why?"

"Do you think we should go check it out?"

"Saphire, there are pools here. And my sister's room is right next door. She loves to take luxurious baths. I'm sure it's nothing." Saphire sat up as they heard another loud splash followed by a shout that was abortively cut off by a splash. Saphire looked at Slade.

"Now do you think it's nothing?" She asked. But before Slade could answer, a fearful scream echoed through the House, coming from Lily's room.

"Now it's something." Slade exclaimed, slamming shut his book and bolting to the door. He yanked it up and ran into his sister's room before Saphire even managed to get off the bed. As she ran into Lily's room she heard Slade's shout of surprise. Saphire stopped short in the doorway, staring at the scene in front of her.

Slade Had grabbed his sister and yanked her away from the bed where a brown box lay open on the middle of the bed. Lily had her eyes wide, her hands clasped over her mouth, her eyes trained on the box on the bed. Slade's eyes were on the box as well. Saphire slowly crept forward to peer into the box. As she saw what was in the box, a horrified gasp escaped her mouth, just as Harrier and Starling ran into the room. Harrier raced to Saphire side and upon seeing what was in the box forcefully pulled Saphire away from the bed and grabbing Starling's hand as she tried to see what was in the box and pull her away from it.

In the box was a human head, the eyes gored out, the hair yanked off the scalp the tongue ripped out of the mouth, the face burned beyond recognition. Aria walked into the room and was stopped by Harrier who dragged her and Saphire out of the rom as Slade lifted his sister off her feet and carried her out of the room. Starling closed the box and walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her. Saphire looked Harrier in the eye and spoke what they both were thinking.

"Saphire wasn't dreaming. She was attacked. The killer is here." Starling stated.

"Which means… this is only the beginning." Slade added.

X-X-X-X-X

Me: So? What do you think?

Aria: Wow… just wow… I am a little pissed that you didn't tell us who Jack was talking to though. And where did he and that guy fall?

Me: You'll find out in one of the next chapters. I told you, I have ideas for this story, it's just a matter of figuring out how to write them. So Review/! Let me know what you think! PLEASE! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASEPLEASE REVIEW!

Aria: shut up.

Me: okay…


	10. Chapter 10

Krishna stood in the middle of the library surrounded by the guests of the house.

"No. There's no way he's here." Krichna argued.

"How can you say that? Lily has a head on her bed, Saphire's already been attacked, Same with Lily, and Celia, John, James, Junko, Radar, and Jack are missing. How do you know that the killer isn't here?" Aerrow Demanded.

"Because he's not here. He can't be here. It's simply not possible with the fence and the crystal. He's out there and we're in here. " Krishna retorted.

"How do you know?" Saphire yelled. "How do you know he's out there?"

"Because I know he's out there. You don't need to know how I know. I know because of my sources. That's all you need to know." Krishna snapped. Saphire started fisting her hands and opening them, closing them ,opening and closing, a sign she was annoyed or pissed, but in this case, both.

"How… do… you… and your sources… know?" Hissed Saphire in a dark voice. Krishna signed and looked at the floor.

"How many houses are there, hiding people besides this one? How many do you know of?" Krishna asked.

"3. Originally 6." Harrier answered.

"Well, it's only this one now. The other three houses were each slayed in the last three days. The last one killed an hour ago. And we have evidence on camera." Krishna answered her voice soft. Shayne gasped in shock. Saphire looked at him suspiciously before shrugging it off. Aria leaned over to Saphire.

"On the up side, that means it's not Shayne." Aria whispered softly. Saphire nodded. Krishna whipped a tear off her face.

"But, if the killer really is out there… then where are out missing people?" Aerrow asked. Krishna shrugged.

"I… don't know…. Last I saw john was going for a walk around the house to look for Celia and James. Celia loves gardens and James has had a thing for her for like ever, so John, Jack, and I were betting they were outside finally getting it on. Otherwise, I don't know. "Krishna exclaimed. The others nodded. Krishna looked at John. "Speaking of him, where is Jack?"

"I'm not sure. Last I saw of him, he was studying the pond. I haven't seen him since." John responded.

"How long ago was that?"

"Two hours ago."

X-X-X-X-X

"Jack?" Saphire called, walking into the 'ponded' room. She wore a denim button up dress, that had the bottom 4 buttons undone, revealing creamy legs beneath, but buttoned about mid thigh. She looked around the room, not noticing the reddish tint to the water. Her eyes skimmed over the water and glanced over the table out in the middle of the pond, and over the statue along the edge of the water. She sighed and turned preparing to walk of the room, before stopping, and looking over her shoulder around the room. Her eyes scanned the room and over the table, and the small box on the table and over a notebook floating in the water near the edge. Wait, notebook! Saphire ran along the edge of the pond and snatched up the notebook.

Saphire carefully opened it up, trying not to rip it. She tried to read what was written on the first page, but the ink had bleed all over the page. But on the following page was a pencil sketch of Krishna. Saphire closed the book and ran through the house to find Krishna. She found Krishna in the dining room looking into the garden through the huge glass windows.

"Krishna, does Jack Draw by any chance?" Saphire asked. Krishna turned to Saphire in confusion. Krishna's eyes landed on the notebook in Saphire's hands.

"That's Jack's Sketchbook. He usually carries it in the pocket of his jacket. IT's soaked. Where did you find it?" Krishna asked.

"In the pond." Saphire answered. Krishna frowned.

"I wonder how it got there. That's not like Jack to misplace his sketch book, and even odder for it to end up away from him." Krishna exclaimed.

"You like Jack don't you?" A faint blush crept up onto Krishna's Cheeks.

"Yeah, I like him a lot. Hell, I might even love him. But I'm not for him. He's all… hard edge, masculine, rough, and sharp around the edges, like a broken beer bottle. Temper of a volcano. But he's kind, and loyal. If you can find your way into his heart, you're golden for life. He's like a little dog. He will love you, until the end. He and John have a little bond. I'm not sure if you know, but John is my brother. HE and I are close, and John is Close to Jack. But, Jacks all of that, and then there's soft me. I, try, to be harder edged, to appear like a rough, broken, beer bottle, but I'm really… just a sweet loving… soft… girl. I actually wanted to ease you guys into what was going on…"

"But to impress Jack you were hard edged, and spat it out. Understandable. Changing yourself, so he will love you." Saphire exclaimed. Krishna giggled softly.

"Yeah. I think the only time I sided against Jack for anything, was with Celia, about who we thought the killer was. She, James and I all thought we knew who it was. John wasn't sure, and Jack was positive, it wasn't the guy we thought it was." Krishna exclaimed.

"Who did you think it was?" Saphire asked, carefully laying the note book on the table.

"Well, I to admit it, but I really thought it was-" A Loud scream echoed through the house, making Saphire and Krishna go racing through the house toward the sound.

"ARIA!" Thundered Chase's loud voice through the house, and then the sound of something falling down the stair case was heard, and a cry of pain echoed with it. Saphire and Krishna skidded to a stop in the Foyer, staring at the sight before them. At the Bottom of the stairs was chase, with Aria in his arms, laying awkwardly on the floor, her eyes shut, and Chase shredding tears.

"What happened?" Krishna demanded, looking up the stairwell, and then at Aria. Saphire ran over to Aria and checked her pulse.

"She fell down the stairs. I heard her running above me, and the sound of pounding feet behind her, I assumed she was playing a game with Saphire, like the two girls do. I wander out here after hearing her cry out in pain, and I watched her tumble down the last few steps."Chase exclaimed.

"Well, she's alive…" Saphire offered. Chase sighed in relief, before responding.

"I thought after falling down stairs she was gone, especially when she didn't respond." Chase answered.

"Nah, she's alright, I think. I think it was just a tumble…" Saphire exclaimed before looking up the stairs, and catching a fleeting glimpse of a retreating figure in a black hood. " Excuse me…" She got up and bolted up the stairs and up the hallway there, attempting to follow the figure. She reached the other stair case, only to find what she was following completely gone. She looked around the spiral stair case and sighed in defeat. She went back to the foyer with Aria who was waking up.

"Where did you go?" Krishna asked.

"I thought… I saw something… or rather… someone… I tried to follow them… but… it's like they vanished into thin air… so I think… I was seeing things." Saphire exclaimed. Aria shook her head slightly.

"I… don't think… you were…" She whispered.

"Can you stand?" Saphire asked. Aria nodded and stood, with the help of Chase, only wincing slightly.

"What hurts?"

"Everywhere… but that's due to what's gonna be bruising…" Aria exclaimed.

"What happened?" Krichna asked.

"I was chased… by a man… in a scream costume…"

"Sounds like our killer. But he's out there… he can't be here…" Krishna exclaimed.

"It was probably Finn playing a practical joke." Saphire exclaimed.

"But if it was Finn, then he would have raced down the steps to help me once I tripped down them." Aria exclaimed.

"True… unless he didn't wanna get in trouble. Speaking of Finn, where is he?" Saphire asked. Aerrow wandered in.

"Where is who? And what happened?" Aerrow asked, Piper appearing behind him.

" Where's Finn? Aria fell down the stairs." Saphire answered.

"The Finn, is right here." Finn exclaimed, appearing at the top of the stairs from the opposite side which Saphire chased what she thought she saw. He was wearing a long red cape that dragged on the floor, trimmed in white fur with black spots and on his head was a paper crown. Saphire giggled at the sight of him.

"Finn, where did you find that cloak?" Sheena's voice drifted down the stairs as she appeared at Finn's side.

"Oh… it was in my closet, in the way back. I didn't see it before, so I went and grabbed it." Finn answered.

"Could I borrow it for a shoot? I found a tiara in my room, and it would look soooo cool if I did a shoot with the cape and the tiara. Little princess of the house. I wonder if I could find something that could sub as a throne?" Sheena started thinking to herself out loud.

"There's one in my closet. There's a tiara, and cloak for a girl in my closet." Saphire offered. Sheena gasped.

"That would work. The magazine did want a royal spread. The queen and the princess, or I totally do the Female king and her queen." Saphire and Aria smiled at each other and shaking their heads. Sheena was one weird model.

X-X-X-X-X

"JACK!" John called.

"He… can't hear you…" a voice whispered.

"What do you mean?" John asked, looking around him, looking for the voice. He stood in the pond room, which was darker than usual, due to a few light bulbs having blown.

"I mean… he's… let's just say… disposed of." The voice hissed.

"Disposed of?"

"Yes… I can't say he's … but he's not…" the voice chuckled, "responsive… he's a little… tied up…"

"YOU! Celia was Right! You are the !" John hissed.

"Oh, placed my voice have we? Well then… I'll have to dispose of you as well… and then of your darling sister." The voice exclaimed, as a figure stepped out from behind the stairs.

"You won't do anything to my sister or me." John spat, not even seeing the figure, trying to back out of the room. The figure walked up behind John.

"Oh, but I will. And I'll enjoy taking her too." The voice chuckled before plunging a knife into Johns back and shoving him into the water and jumping on him, and disappearing into the water.

X-X-X-X-X

A/N This chapter was a little weak. Sorry about that. I'll work on making the next one a little more on the horrific side. But tell me if anyone noticed a very significant detail that changed. Something really changed. If you didn't figure it out, that's alright, but it'll become more obvious as what changed next chapter. Stay tuned. I'll try and update soon. No promises. Sorry it took me so long to update too.


	11. Chapter 11

"Anyone seen John?" Krishna asked.

"Nope. You seen Junko?" Aerrow asked.

"No."

"Okay. What about Radar?"

"Haven't seen him. Actually… I don't think I've ever met him. He's your sky monkey right?" Krishna asked.

"Yeah. I don't remember when I last saw him was." Aerrow scratched his head in confusion. Krishna shrugged. She turned as she heard footsteps coming toward them. She turned and saw Saphire, her denim dress damp along the edges.

"Hey, Do you know where the spare bulbs are?" Saphire asked. " I want to replace some of the blown bulbs in the pond room."

"Um… in the closet next to the kitchen." Krishna exclaimed. Saphire nodded and went toward the kitchen and into the closet. She saw it was a storage closet. It wasn't small but it wasn't big. She saw a shelf covered in white, red, pink, and blue bath towels, and then white, blue, and baby blue hand towels. She saw shelves of cleaning supplies, a vacuum, broom, dust pan, a floor waxer, and so many other things, she finally saw shelves covered in brand new bulbs of various types. She grabbed the bulb she needed and walked out of the closet, turning the light off behind her and continuing to the pond. She walked into the room and walked to the side of the pond. She carefully climbed onto the big stone slab which the statue stood on and reached up to the light in the ceiling and whimpered when she saw she was a few inches short of reaching the ceiling. She looked around the room for something else of which she could stand on and be able to reach the light. She then looked at the statue which she stood next to.

"NO, you shouldn't." She whispered out loud to herself. She looked thoughtful, and then sighed and nodded, testing what the large statue was made of. Solid concrete. She used the statue as a step, climbing up onto the statue's leg and standing on it, and replacing the bulb and quickly climbing off.

"You know I do that same thing every time that bulb goes." A voice exclaimed, almost making Saphire fall into the water. Saphire whipped around and faced Shayne, with a horrified expression on her face. "You really didn't need to change. I would have done it myself."

"Well, I deiced to do it. I feel like I'm not doing my share of staying here. So I figured I would change it and do a little bit to keep this place in good order." Saphire exclaimed. Climbing off the stone slab and walking along the edge of the water until she was at the water's edge in line with the stair where Shayne was.

"Are you saying I don't keep this place in good order?" Saphire paled.

"No! I wasn't saying that at all. But it must be a lot of work to keep this huge house in good order, especially with all of us here. SO even the slightest bit of help must make things easier, in the end it all adds up, doesn't it?" Saphire exclaimed. Shayne nodded.

"And I don't see why you don't want to stay here long time. It's beautiful home, with lots of books, a large kitchen, and a bedroom that calls your name." Shayne exclaimed. Saphire looked at him and raised an eye brow.

"Are you trying to suggest something?" She asked.

"I want to try our relationship again. I do love you." Shayne told her. Saphire's eye's narrowed dangerously, flashing.

"I don't believe you." She hissed. Shayne glared back.

"I am sorry you don't. I'm offering you salvation, life, and a beautiful place to live, and you throw it in my face." He hissed. Saphire looked at him funny.

"You offer me life, and salvation? Ha… your funny." She brushed past him, breezing through the room and down the hall toward the kitchen.

"you will regret this!" Shayne called after her, his voice rough and dangerous, making chills run down Saphire's spin.

"You're right, I'll regret ever dating you." Saphire called, as she stepped into another room, cutting through it to the other side and into the hall there and into the kitchen where Thema was busy making chocolate muffins with a cream cheese filling. As Saphire walked in she pulled a batch out of the oven and put in another and then grabbed one and handed it to Saphire, one that had cooled some.

"Try it." She commanded. Saphire looked at her before taking a bite.

"Mmm… yum… what do you call it?" Saphire asked. Thema had been playing with recipes all day and had a few… not so good combos.

"Chocolate cream cheese muffins… until I think of something more creative." Thema exclaimed with a smile as Saphire eagerly finished the muffin. " That good?"

"Uh… yeah…" Saphire exclaimed with her mouth full, making Thema laugh. Saphire looked at Thema. "Has Shayne offered for you to stay here after this whole thing blows over?"

"Nope, not sure why he would. Why?"

"It's nothing really… Shayne's trying to get back together with me and offered me to live with him and stuff, and now he's going on about something about offering me salvation and I'm throwing it right back in his Face. Salvation? From what? Never being single again? Oh, no I'll probably be single again before too long with him any way. Besides, I have a best love interest. I know he was chummy with you before… I wondered if her made the same offer to you."

"Nope. And even if he had, I would have told him no, I'm actually seeing someone, even if it is a total lie. I like someone but he's not seeing me. " Thema stated.

"You're chocolate friend?"

"Yeah… He's such a sweetie. He's only three years older than me, and the poor things already had one divorce. I keep hoping he'll give me a chance. You ever had a cream filled devil?" Thema asked, turning to Saphire after moving a prepared pan on top of the stove and putting an empty tray on the counter next to the batter and cream cheese.

"Cream filled devil… those are red velvet with frosting in the center right?"

"Yep."

"Once or twice. Never been too impressed, but then again, I can't exactly have red food dye, so I avoid red velvet anyway."

"I don't use red food dye when I make red velvet. Do you know how much food dye has to go into it to make it red? A LOT! I mean like a whole bottle of the stuff. That's a lot of chemical the body doesn't need." Thema explained as she turned back around to put cup cake wrappers into the tray and start filling them.

"Oh, have you seen John by any chance? Krishna's looking for him. And none of us have seen him."

"I haven't actually. I haven't Seen Celia, James, John, or Jack. Or the other cop for that matter. I totally Just forgot his name." Thema laughed at herself before continueing. " Oh, and Aerrow is looking for Junko and Radar. I haven't seen them either. You seen them?"

"Nope. I haven't seen or heard them in a while. The only thing I've heard is… Aria's crazy theory, a few splashes, and…. That's about it."

"fun…." Thema responded, with a note of sarcasm. Saphire chuckled.

"I'm going to looking for our 'missing' people."

"Good luck."

X-X-X-X-X

"Isn't there a basement her?" Aria asked.

"I don't know. Maybe." Sheena answered.

"If there is, do you think our myriad of missing people could be down there?"

"Aria, for the last time, no one is missing. They are somewhere on the grounds. Alive. They have to be, I mean, you heard Krishna, the killer is out there. He's not in here." Sheena scowled.

"What if there is an accomplice. One's out there. And the other is in here. Think about Lily's head. The head in the box. The Attack on her and Saphire. The Attack on me! THINK ABOUT IT! He knows where we are. Who is to really say, he's here. Or they aren't here? Or one out there, and the other in here?" Aria exclaimed, her voice rising. Sheena looked at her.

"Aria, sweety, you are going into hysterics. Breath. Now do you want to play 'dress up' or not?" Sheena asked, pulling her leather pants on tighter, and pulling on the black corset.

"Dress up?" Aria looked at her funny.

"Modeling. Come on we had this discussion like yesterday. Modeling is dress up, fashion designing is barbies."

"Oh yeah, sure. We playing with the capes?"

"Yeah. See that silver and white box on the vanity. Go use it. Saphire should be coming along soon." Sheena commanded.

"I'm going to regret this." Aria exclaimed, picking up the box, and disappearing into the bathroom.

"It's only temporary." Sheena Called.

"That's what Saphire said too!" Aria Called back. Sheena smiled and shook her head.

X-X-X-X-X

Slade stood in the ballard room, leaning over the pool table, buried in thought, a pole in his hand, Chase standing across from him on the other side of the table, a pole in his hand too. Slade leaned over the table and hit the white cue ball into a red ball with a white stripe knocking it into the wall to smack a green ball with a white stripe and both fall into the pocket in the corner, as the cue ball continued across the table today the last ball with a stripe.

"Nice. You weren't kidding when you said you were good." Chase exclaimed. Slade didn't respond. "Alright, there is no way your mind is on nothing but this game. What's on your mind?"

"Saphire, the danger, the head in the box." Slade responded as he leaned over the table and hit the cue ball and it hit the last ball with the stripe and knock it into a pocket. He then looked at the table and studied it.

"Well, can't blame you. I wanna know where the head came from, and how he knew we were here." Chase answered.

"Eight ball, corner pocket. The one to your left." Slade responded. Chase looked at the table.

"That's the pocket on the opposite end of the table. Backwards." Chase exclaimed, watching Slade lean over the pocket he said he was going to make the eight ball go into and hit the cue ball, watching it hit the eight ball, and watch it bounce off three walls and fall into the corner pocket he said he was going to hit it into. " Wow… I am amazed."

"Told you I was good." Slade remarked.

"That you did. And you tried to prove it in the same night, but instead Shayne and you ended up in a fist fight. That was a nice black eye you gave him. Wonder how much make-up he had to put on to hide it."

"More than an inch. And the fact that he did hide it and hid it well, means he likes to wear make-up or he's used to covering up black eyes. If he's slept with 6 different women at one time, wonder how many married women he's slept with." Slade remarked, making Chase laugh.

"That is an excellent point. I can only imagine how many husbands have punched him in the face to sleeping with their wives. Wonder how many underage girls he's tried sleep with too." Chase responded, making Slade grin.

"Such a pig, that man." Slade stated, disgust filling his voice. "He has some nerve doing what he's done. He claims to love woman, but slept around on her, with 6 women. SIX! And then has the nerve to ask her forgiveness and can't understand why she can't and won't. What's wrong with that?"

"Everything." Chase responded. "Aria wasn't the happiest when the two were dating. She never really said anything but it was there, I could tell. When something isn't right with her, it shows, it's subtle, but it's there." Slade looked at Chase.

"You've studied her."

"I love her. I know probably everything about her." Chase answered. " Go ahead, ask me a question about her."

"We should have someone to properly judge that, like Saphire. Or Aria to confirm it's the truth." Slade remarked.

"Alright, We'll get Saphire and do this."

"I bet you don't know everything about her." Slade challenged.

"I'll take that bet." At that Moment Saphire choose to walk in.

X-X-X-X-X

Saphire was walking down the hallway, having just spoken to Thema, knowing she should head to Sheena's Room to prepare for the modeling shoot in an hour. Sheena had proposed a lesbian King and queen kind of thing, and Saphire agreed to be the queen. And knew little about the role Aria was portraying. All she knew was Sheena was doing something with her hair.

"You seen them?" Krishna asked, as she walked by.

"No. I've been asking around for them too." Saphire answered. Krishna groaned.

"They just don't disappear. They have to be around here somewhere." Krishna groaned as she walked off. Saphire shrugged and walked into the ballard room.

"I'll take that Bet." Chase stated.

"What bet?" Saphire asked.

"Chase here thinks he knows Everything about Aria. I'm going to quiz him, but we kind of need someone to verify information like you for example." Slade exclaimed.

"Alright, I'm game."

"Alright. Start asking away." Chase exclaims, adjusting his grip on the pole like he's getting ready to swing it like a bat.

"Where is she ticklish?"

"Bottom of the foot, back of the knees, upper thighs, inside of the elbow, sides, base of the neck, her stomach, and third toe right foot." Chase answered. Slade looked at Saphire.

"All of that is correct, but I didn't know about the toe on the right foot." Saphire exclaimed, surprise evident in her voice.

"Her favorite color?"

"ice blue. A silver ice blue."

"correct."

"Favorite Band?"

"Always Changing, depends on her week, who she has discovered in the week, and the mood she's been in all week. This week it is Cascada. Last week it was Back Yard Junk."

"Correct."

"Favorite Song."

"Also, always changing due to mood, new music, and other things. Her favorites include 'Evacuate the Dance floor' by Cascada, write your name across heart by Kenny rogers, Something sexy about by the rain by I believe Kenny Cheseny, and Shine your light by Robbie Roberston." Saphire nodded.

"Favorite Book?"

"Also, always changing. Favorites include MY sister's keeper, Rapture's Tempest, Dark Needs at Night's Edge, and The Georgina Kincaid Series." Saphire Nodded again.

"Birthmarks?"

"One. A silver scar at the base of her spine, looks like a cloud." Another Nod.

"Scars and freckles/moles."

"There's a mole on the right side of her neck, right on her pulse point, a scar at the top of her right breast, one on her left collar bone-"

X-X-X-X-X

"He answered every question right, and revealed information I didn't even know. She's Ticklish on her right foot, on the third toe?" Saphire asked, pulling on a black tutu skirt.

"I would find that scary if it weren't for the fact I was too."

"Ticklish on the right foot third toe?"

"Left foot second toe." Sheena corrected, playing with her hair, trying to put it up in such a way, the crown doesn't fall through her head. The crown Finn had found was clearly a man's crown and Sheena, trying to wear it, was like playing a carnival game where you tossed a ring out onto the bottle necks, and Sheena, was the bottle.

"He knew where every mole on her body was. Every scar. Her birth mark. He knew where her hair was the darkest, where her hair was the thickest, her favorite foods, Music, books, colors," Saphire pulled on a very revealing black tub top the scrunched in toward the center and picked up a corset that did not cover the breasts.

"Mole?"

"Freckles too. Did you know if she has too much cheese she gets constipated? I didn't, and she and I have been best friends for over a decade. And I have lived with her for years." Saphire exclaimed, pulling on the corset and fighting with the laces at the back. Sheena stopped playing with her hair and walked over and helped Saphire lace it up.

"I'm not sure I want to know how he knew that." Sheena remarked as she pulled on the laces, making Saphire gasp.

"I'm not sure either. He knew that Aria's favorite desert is chocolate strawberry cheesecake, but her favorite treat is caramel and chocolate covered cherries. He knew that Aria likes to mix her macaroni and Cheese with Peanut butter."

"That sounds disgusting." Sheena replied, making a face as she finished lacing the corset.

"That's what I said, but I tried it, it's not bad. I mean it's not great or good, but it's not bad." Saphire answered. " I didn't even know she had tried it and liked it. He knew how she liked her eggs, that she likes white roses, and rose tea, and her favorite alcohol is the mojito closely followed by mint Julep. She hates beer. He even knew that her favorite restaurant is Eastern Dinner and her favorite meals there is the stuffed French toast with a side of bacon and scrambled eggs with the chefs mix of cheese."

"He also knows that my favorite place in the whole world is right there, next to him." Aria announced, making Saphire and Sheena look up and see her standing in the door way of the bathroom with her hair up in a towel.

"That's so cheesy. But sweet." Saphire stated. Aria smiled.

"I know that his favorite drinks are Whiskey Sour and Rum and Coke. His favorite color is red, he has a scar on his left butt cheek that looks kind of like an x…. he has a long scar down his back, it's faint but it's there. He likes to take long walks through the park, lay down in the middle of the meadow in the summer, and loved to play with my hair. And his all time favorite band is Kiss, simply for the fact he loves the name, and make-up, and the good music is a simply a plus." Aria listed, a dreamy look on her face. " And the promise he made, the one he swears means the most to him, is keeping me safe and happy."

"Awe…" Sheena cooed. Saphire smiled.

"I hope you're claiming him, because if you don't, I know a few girls who will come along and snatch him up." Saphire teased. Aria stuck her tongue out at her.

"Aria, go blow dry your hair. I wanna get this show on the road." Sheena exclaimed.

"I'd rather stay in here and hide." Aria stated, backing into the bathroom. Sheena stalked into the Bathroom, and shoved Aria into it, closing the door, and you could hear her rummaging for something and then hair a hair dryer. Saphire pulled on a pair of boots that laced up the front and went to just below the knee, with a 4 inch heel. She put them on and started on her make-up, putting on smokey eyes. Ten minutes later she was almost done when the bathroom door opened.

"It looks horrible." Aria exclaimed.

"No it doesn't. Now come on, go show Saphire." Sheena Coxed. Saphire turned toward the bathroom to watch Sheena exit the bathroom. She could somewhat see Aria hiding behind the door. She listened to Aria take a deep breath, turn off the bathroom light, and then walk into the room, allowing the light to hit her.

"oh… my… god…."

X-X-X-X-X

ME: I know, it has been too long since I last updated. I'm sorry, and I'm going to try and make better of that. Happy New year everyone!


	12. Author's Note

**A/n: Guess what! I'm back! Come May 23rd 2012 as I graduate Fire School and High school, I will be finishing stories and Posting new ones! Stay tuned and see more things coming. I look forward to seeing you all here. **

**However, there are a few stories who will be discontinued and as they arise, this note will be added to include them.**

**Discontinued:**

**Tropica, where it all started**

**Copy of Affection**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Note: Some stories will be slower to update due to the story being continued else where (notebook, loose papers, ect.) and being unable to update until access to other sources is available. Thank you for your patience.**


	13. Chapter 12

"Oh… my… god…" Aria's Hair was jet black with red vibrant highlights, lips glossed in a deep red, with hair so fine and poker straight. She wore a black dress that hugged all the curves with with empress sleeves with two tries dangling down just underneath each wrist, a sweetheart neckline revealing an abundance in cleavage that Aria did not have, a dark grey waist cincher in a matte leather, silver lacing up the back revealing creamy skin behind it, and a slit up the front of the skirt coming to stop two inches above the knees. On top of Aria's head lay a silver circlet with a black Celtic knot moon dangling on her forehead.

"I look insane." Aria snipped. Saphire shook her head.

"You look unrecognizable and so out of our league." Saphire answered. Sheena nodded.

"Damn straight. She is the evil priestess… though I'm wondering if her outfit is supposed to be for the queen… mmmm…. Have got to think about this…" Sheena murmured. Saphire looked at her reflection at the tutu skirt and corset she wore.

"The skirt doesn't work on my outfit, but I don't anything wrong with that outfit for a priestess." Saphire answered. Piper walked into the room, stopping dead in her place.

"Okay, Who transformed Aria into Preistess of Darkness?" Piper asked. Sheena Glowed.

"Isn't she gorgeous! She just needs her little bag I have selected out for her and the evil bible." Sheena gushed.

"She is gorgeous… " Piper trailed off.

"uh… it doesn't look right on me does it?" Aria whined.

"No, I was just wondering how chase is going to act to your new hair. And should it be red highlights? Doesn't silver make more sense? You know, the moon." Piper asked. Sheena looked at Aria.

"I know, I didn't think about that until after but then I thought its blood." Sheena exclaimed, grabbing a necklace off the table and putting it around Aria's Neck.

"Sorry to burst your bubble that is not the right color for blood." Saphire answered.

"A little photo manipulation and it will be." Sheena answered, sitting in front of the vanity to finish playing with her hair, pulling on her long black sleeves for a moment before snapping her fingers and grabbing a funny looking hair clip before wrapping her hair around it and pinning it in a huge bun and resting the back of the crown on it. "I got it!"

"Do you?" Saphire asked as the crown slide backwards and off Sheena's head making her glare at the vanity as Piper and Aria start laughing. Sheena glared at them in the vanity. Saphire came up behind her and let Sheena's hair down while reaching into the vanity and pulling out a long thick braid.

"What is that?"

"A Braid. I use it to at thickness to hair dos." Saphire answered, taking the braid and wrapping Sheena's hair around it, rolling the hair up the scalp to create a 'horseshoe' of hair around the top of Sheena's head. Saphire took the crown and dropped it on Sheena's head, it covering the 'horseshoe' and staying put.

"Wow…. Nice trick." Piper exclaimed.

"Very neat." Sheena exclaimed.

"Yeah. I usually use it to thicken up buns and such but this works too." Saphire exclaimed with a grin. Sheena nodded her approval.

"Oh, back to why I came in here. Aerrow wants to find all of his hawks and get them together ASAP. Normally Stork is the suspicious one around here but Aerrow is getting really nervous since stork isn't being paranoid." Piper explained. Saphire raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms as se leaned against the vanity.

"Since when isn't Stork being paranoid?" Saphire asked.

"Since he disappeared. None of us recall seeing stork in the last few days. The room he shares with Finn, his part seems untouched. We know he's a freakish cleaner but the fact that it seems completely untouched is freaky. And Finn doesn't remember seeing his roomie for a while and isn't when he last saw him." Piper answered.

"I remember seeing him the same day as Lily got her head in the mail, or rather the day she received it, not the day she opened it." Aria voiced.

"That seems to be the last day any of us remember seeing him." Piper answered. Saphire looked thoughtful.

"Actually, The day they sealed us in. That was the last time I remember seeing him. I was outside, trying to select a flower to use as a bookmark for my random poems to Slade when I saw him. I went up to him and he said something outrageous like, Shayne would be the death of us, and couldn't understand how we didn't smell the stench of betrayal, and started rambling. I told him to drink some peppermint tea and relax. I went inside, haven't seen him since." Saphire announced. Piper looked at her in slight surprise. Aria looked thoughtful.

"Do you think he might not be here?" Aria asked. Piper looked at her confused.

"Meaning…" Saphire probed. Sheena shrugged.

"Meaning, the last time any of us saw him he was outside. Who is to say he didn't sneak out before they sealed us in and he's out there?" Aria asked. Everyone looked thoughtful.

"It's possible. I… I don't know why he would be though." Piper answered.

"But Think about it. He was rambling about betrayal, about death and Shayne killing us. Doesn't it make sense, if stork ran? Paranoid, not brave, that's our Stork. He runs, and what he doesn't run from it's because he knows all the antidotes and its weaknesses and how to fight it." Saphire answered. Piper hummed in acceptance.

"But the question is, would he do it without letting us know?" Piper asked. Saphire started to respond, lifting a finger before faltering and letting it fall.

"Where's Topaz? We've all been watching him be head over heels for the girl. Odd considering they are flat out opposites. I don't think he'd just abandon her." Saphire answered. Piper looked like she was weighing out the idea.

"Possible. Where is her room?" Piper asked.

X-X-X-X-X

Piper walked through the mansion, leaving Saphire, Aria, and Sheena posing for the camera, looking for Topaz. She stepped into the library to find Emerald and Finn laughing.

"Have either of you seen Topaz?" Piper asked.

"Probably with Junko and Radar. Still looking for them?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, and Stork." Piper added. Finn looked startled.

"You mean he's actually missing?" Finn asked.

"It's Stork we're talking about. More likely he's just hiding. You know, paranoid Stork?" Emerald exclaimed.

"When was the last time you saw Topaz?" Piper asked. Emerald looked thoughtful.

"Last time I saw her, I think was the day that we were told we were shutting the gate, being sealed in. I haven't seen her since. " Emerald answered. She looked over at Finn. " Though she tried talking to me and I was so busy and I didn't get the chance to."

"Any idea what about?" Finn asked.

"None. She said it was a matter of Life or death. I told her she'd been listening to Stork way too much. She said she had been listening to him." Emerald announced.

"Keep an eye out for her, Stork, Junko and Radar. We need to talk to them." Piper declared, before walking from the room. "And Hope to god they are wrong…"

X-X-X-X-X

Emerald walked into her room later, looking around it when she found an envelope addressed to her. She opened it and pulled out a letter.

'_Dear Emerald,_

_ I tried to get you to leave with me and Stork, actually, I tried to get to several people, but no one seemed to have the time to listen to me, or Stork. But I couldn't just leave, not without good bye. Stork and I are sneaking out. We will not be here when they seal us in. With two of Piper's crystals, we will look like look different. So Fear not, I am completely safe._

_ But I have to tell you, I am completely convinced that Shayne is behind all of this. All the little clues scream it. His little surprise about the killer being caught on camera, his little 'I'm offering you salvation and you refuse me' nonsense. I'm convinced. Stork and I are leaving, to find the evidence to prove our theory, and save our families._

_ I'll be back soon, I promise. I just need the proof, that We're right. Stork and I, well, You know I've always had something for him, but I love him. So I had to go with him, for us, and for the band and our family beyond them. I need to prove us right, or wrong, as long as it saves us. Let Aerrow know. He'll flip but, Stork and I will deal with it later._

_ I love you! Keep an eye out for Shayne. Never be Alone. And most importantly, remember all the rules to Horror movies. If you need a refresher, I tucked our horror movie rules, most from Randy in Scream; they are in the hidden pillow. The yellow one._

_Love,_

_Gemini,'_

X-X-X-X-X

"Love Gemini?" Aerrow asked.

"It's a clue. She's leaving us hints. She may not be as paranoid as Stork, but she's up there." Emerald answered, pacing across the library. Aerrow stood in the middle holding the letter . Harrier and Starling stood behind the table, where Saphire sat with Lily and Slade. Chase and Aria stood side by side by the door as Finn and Chris leaned against the wall. Carla Yawned, stretching across the Sofa.

"Your sister is a Libra." Aerrow countered.

"I am well aware of my sister's sign considering she is my twin." Emerald snapped, pacing. "problem is I don't know what the clue means. What hidden pillow? "

"What is Gemini?" Piper asked, causing everyone to look at her like she was insane." Gemini were twins. What do you or Topaz have two of? What is there a Twin of?"

"Pillows. Mom when she was alive hand stitched and embroidered us pillows. They matched identically expect that Topaz's was yellow and mine green. But how can that be hidden pillow? It doesn't fit." Emerald answered.

"Maybe she took hers apart." Piper suggested. Emerald looked like she was about to object when she looked thoughtful.

"Hold on, I'll be right back!" Emerald exclaimed, sprinting from the room. Finn's eyes widened before he bolt after her.

"Not without me, and you never say that in a horror movie!" Finn shouted. Aria and Saphire started laughing.

"Good thing this isn't a horror movie." Carla answered.

X-X-X-X-X

Emerald was looking through her room, trying to find the yellow pillow. Finn stood in the doorway keeping an eye out. Emerald threw Topaz's pillow across the room in frustration.

"It was here! She was snuggling with it at the Sleepover! I…" Emerald trailed off, spotting the pillow under the other pillow. Finn turned and watched as Emerald picked it up. She examined the seams and found a zipper, unzipping it to reach in and find a piece of paper and a Crystal. She unfolded the piece of paper and stared at it.

'_There are no rules to horror movies. They each have their own. You found the Yellow Gemini. Get the green one._

_Tips-_

_1-Turn lights on before going into rooms._

_2-Do not scream, do not shout. It helps the bad guy find you._

_3-Never be alone._

_4-Never have sex. _

_4-Never be unarmed._

_5- Never Say I'll be back. __On second thought that's just a horror movie buff._

_5-If something quakes and waddles like a duck, it is. If something seems off, it's because it is._

_6- If something seems suspicious, __do not investigate.__ Investigate with at least 1 friend. It may save a life, including your own.'_

"Green Gemini…" Emerald walked over to her bed and pulled her matching green pillow and examined it until she found a zipper and unzipped it. She pulled out a small piece of paper, a title page, which had been ripped out of a book and then in half so only the title showed.

'_Love at Last'_

"I don't get it." Finn exclaimed, reading over Emerald's shoulder.

"I don't either. Let's Get back to the others."

X-X-X-X-X

"Good tips. What's the crystal though?" Aerrow asked.

"I don't know." Emerald answered.

"It's a holographic." Piper announced. " It's used to record and send messages."

"Awesome, so how do we activate it?" Emerald asked. Piper held her hand out for the stone. Emerald handed it over for Piper to drop it on the ground and back away.

"Password…." A cool, mysterious female voice asked.

"Topaz."

"Incorrect."

"Emerald."

"Incorrect."

"Gemini."

"Incorrect."

"Libra."

"Incorrect."

"What would the password be?" Piper asked. Emerald walked to the other side of the room where a bookshelf sat and peeked through the titles before pulling off Love at Last. She flipped it open to the title page to find half of the page still there with a sentence written on it.

"Family is the key, but only where love lies." Emerald read out loud.

"Correct. Transmitting…" Emerald turned around to watch her sister shimmer into appearance.

"Hello everyone. Piper, sorry We stole your crystals without asking. It was an emergency, and I know you'd rather we steal your crystals and be safe than us not and be unsafe." Topaz exclaimed. Stork peeked around her.

"I'm not Piper, I don't exactly trust your crystals." He said before disappearing.

"Hush." Topaz exclaimed, waving him off. "Any way, Shayne is behind all of this. I am convinced of it. On our first day here, Stork set up a surveillance system. We have some very curious footage that hammered the nail into the coffin of our suspicions. "

"Curious is an understand." Stork declared, peeking around Topaz.

"Is this live?" Emerald asked.

"Hush Stork. Some of it is curious the rest of it is downright suspicious and some of it outright obvious of what's going on." Topaz continued as Piper answered.

"No it's not live. That would be for Telecrystals or Helia Crystals." Piper answered.

"I can't show the footage via crystal, however I can guide you to the control panel to view it. Stork…" The view paned from Topaz to Stork.

"I have the control panel hiden in the library. Actually… it's all done by crystal. I ordered the kit a long time ago… haven't used it yet. There is a Crystal hidden in one of the books in there." Stork explained. Topaz appeared.

"In case this Crystal ends up in the wrong hands, we can't tell you out right where the book is let alone what it is. But Emerald, Aria, Saphire, the three of you know my favorite books. Between all of those books, you will find the title of the book the Crystal is hidden in. Piper, Starling, you two know or have the password to get in. But you might have to do a little searching in your memory to figure it out. Piper, remember that stone I gave you for your birthday? Starling, your key?"

"MY key?" Starling asked.

"I have complete faith in you guys finding it. Stay Safe." And with that Topaz and Stork disappeared.

"Transmission complete." Said that cool voice.

"Find the books." Aerrow commanded. Saphire and Aria nodded, disappearing into the library to grab the books. Emerald followed at a slower pace.

"I'll be right back." Piper started. Chase shook his head.

"Not alone." Aerrow said. " If they are right, which we've all had thoughts about this since the beginning. No reason to confirm them."

"Okay."

X-X-X-X-X

Thema stood in the kitchen mixing butter and sugar before pouring eggs in. She wandered over to food processer where she poured almonds, nuts, and vanilla flavored cookies into. She pushed the process button when a hand grabbed the back of her neck. And making her scream as a hand clamped over her mouth.

X-X-X-X-X

Piper stood in the library staring at the stone Topaz had given her. It was mix of silver, gold, purple, orange, and blue. The colors swirled around it and it's jagged edges.

"I never did figure out what this thing was." Piper announced. Saphire chuckled as she wrote down all the words that were written on the last page of all of Topaz's Favorite books.

"Well, we can figure out that part as soon as we figure out where we can find the crystal. Now what titles can we come up with using these words?" Saphire asked. Everyone looked over the list.

'_Lilth j._

_Housewives_

_Rolings._

_Desperate_

_Cooking_

_Gourmet_

_For_

_Quick_

_Guide_

_Food'_

"I'd Say Lilth J. is the Author." Harrier suggested. Starling looked up.

"Lilth J. Rolings?" She asked. Saphire looked down at the list.

"Yeah, why? You have a book title?" Saphire asked.

"No. She's a cookbook writer. Not very famous but my mother loved her. She never made it big time before she died. She did a lot of small time work. She was a teacher, she taught in one of the most prestigious culinary schools. She was also a friend of my mother's. " Starling explained. Emerald walked over with one more book.

"Put Lara Sellet on that list." Emerald added. " I am pretty sure she was an author."

"Co-writers?" Saphire suggested.

"Guide for Desperate Housewives- Quick gourmet food by Lilth J. Rolings. And Lara Sellet." Carla stated, sounded quite bored. Everyone turned and looked at her.

"How in the world do you know that?" Chris asked.

"First off, I have a copy. Second, I saw Stork holding it at some point. And I know where it is." Carla answered, walking through the library before returning holding a slightly thick book. She opened it to reveal that the book had been cut into. Inside was Crystal that glowed silver but was in fact a vibrant purple. The Holographic crystal lit up and Topaz appeared.

"Good you found the found the book. On to find the password. Starling, think about your key, what's it say. Piper, what did say it looked like? There is your new password. When you get in there will be highlighted videos that you MUST watch. Stork has access from here, so anything up to this point, for you, we are still able to see so anything that happened after we left, we have videos highlighted there too. We also have one crystal with us so then we can put in videos for you to see of us, things we need to share. Find one of our surveillance crystals and leave a message for us if you need to. Depending on how long it's taken for you to get here, we might already have a few for you. There is one more Transmission for this Crystal. I'll be back again when the right keys have been activated. Stay Safe, I love you. Which is pass 2." And with that Topaz disappeared again.

"Wait, stay safe. There are two passwords. She just told us the second one." Emerald exclaimed. She turned to piper. " What did the two of you say about that crystal?"

"It looked like a rainbow. We called it the Rainbow Unicorn, because it looked like a horn." Piper answered. Emerald turned to Starling.

"What did your key say?"

"Tropica." Starling said.

"Tropica Rainbow Unicorn."Emerald said."That sounds so stupid."

"But hey, think about it. We'd never have guessed that." Chase stated. Carla picked up the crystal and stork's voice filled the room.

"Password?"

"Tropica Rainbow Unicorn."

"Next Password?"

"Stay Safe."

"Incorrect."

"I love you."

"Incorrect."

"WHAT?" Emerald cried. Saphire shushed her before speaking.

"Stay Safe, I love you."

"Correct." The crystal projected a menu with a bunch of highlighted pictures. The first one qued up.

"Good, you made it this far. The last transmission on the crystal is if need be, a distraction. Throw it to the ground when in trouble and Stork and I will appear and cause chaos. It hopefully will be enough to distract your attacker so you can get away. There are 6 others with simuliar, but not the same hologram in your rooms. Piper and Aerrow's… Sorry guys, I know no one is supposed to know you too are sharing a room.." Piper and Aerrow seemed to almost blush." One in Finn and Stork's Room… which finn, I'd share a room with someone else. No one should be alone at this time, even at night. There is another in Starling and Harrier's. Chris and Chase. I left one in Saphire's. One in Carla's Room. Carla, keep in mind what I just said to Finn. Condense rooms so there is at least one person in each room."

"Thanks Topaz, I lost my roommate." Emerald snipped. Carla chuckled. She put her arm around Emerald's Shoulders.

"That's what you got me for roomie. She has a point. We need to." The video minimized and another one qued up. You could see Shayne disappearing into a door behind a painting and then coming out another door on the other side of the house three hours later his hair messed up and with a slightly purple jaw. Then another Video of a man in a black rob wearing a scream mask sneaking through the house and finally out before returning with a cooler which disappeared when he came out of the kitchen. Several Video's later they found Saphire Running down the hallway in her night gown screaming with the same man chasing her down the hallway up until she tripped and he went over the railing.

"I TOLD YOU I WASN"T DREAMING!" Saphire shouted. Harrier shook his head.

"I guess not." Harrier started.

Topaz and Stork appeared.

"You lot are in deeper shit than we thought. But maybe safer. We have video footage from a different attack, from outside of the mansion after you were sealed in." Topaz announced. In the lower part of the 'screen' there was footage of an attack on one of the other houses, dated after they were sealed in.

"I don't know what to think now. Expect for that you are in trouble. Evidence says theres a killer in there, but there is also a killer out here. So, there has to be two. Or another way out. Look for passageways, something. Either there's two, which doesn't make sense, or, there is another way out." Topaz looker straight at Emerald. "Stay Safe." And she was gone. And then there was Stork.

"Aerrow, I hope you aren't looking for Radar. I found him. Sorry, your little buddy is long gone." Stork exclaimed. Aerrow expected Radar to pop up behind him. " I have a list of people I haven't seen in the house recently. Junko, Radar, though the mystery was solved there. Kerla, Stella, Shawn, Sean (she-En), Ryan, Evan, Carlie, Carlyle, April, and Patty. Not to mention missing cops. The only Cop not missing is Krishna. Find them call the Chief. Let him know the killer is inside, because you found their bodies." Stork announced.

"How did Radar go?" Aerrow demanded.

"Two cops were last seen in the pond room. I have views to all the hallways, they are last seen entering the room, but never seen leaving." Stork informed them. Stork's eye twitched. "Surely they met a painful and slow end."

"I hope it was quick for them." Saphire whispered.

"Oh, and uh… Aerrow…" Stork started. "Radar, um… was… he died quickly. Um… I'll spare you the details. Save you some pain. I'll miss the little buddy." The screen went black before all of a sudden Topaz was in front of them.

"Hey, you guys are watching this Live. I can see you watching this on our Crystal. You need to go! Go to the Kitchen! NOW! Thema is in Trouble. I just saw the Killer go in there. GO!" Topaz disappeared. Piper grabbed the crystals as they all bolted from the room and threw the Mansion.

X-X-X-X-X

Krishna walked through the house. She stepped into the Pond room.

"Hello?" She called when she heard some drop into the water. She looked around the room to see nothing but lots of shadows.

"Hello, Krishna." A voice said.

"What are you doing?" Krishna asked.

"Oh, Thinking about your brother. I was the last one who saw him."

"Oh really. When was that?"

"oh… a night or two ago." Krishna stared.

"What are you wearing?" She asked.

"Same thing I wore when I took my last several women." Krishna tried to scream when a hand clamped over her mouth and dragged into the shadows.

X-X-X-X-X

Harrier Cried out the moment he reached the Kitchen and Barely managed to stop everyone else, but missing Aria entirely who screamed at the sight of a knife sticking out of Thema's most private parts as her face had been shoved into the food processer, her clothes ripped and blooded as blood dried were it had dripped from between her legs and down her body to the floor. Chase Grabbed Aria and Dragged her out as she started hyperventilating and Slade dragged Saphire away so she couldn't see. Slipped into the room to check Thema's pulse, trying not to look at her. He walked out and closed the door, locking it.

"She's gone. And I think no one else wants to see that." Harrier announced. Sheena Started crying.

"She's… she's really gone?" She asked. They had passed Sheena in their run to help Thema and informed her Thema needed there help.

"I'm afraid so." Harrier said."That… that is scarier and more disgusting than I think of anything else we can possibly imagine."

"It was." Chase agreed, holding Aria as she just cried.

X-X-X-X-X

**A/n: Would you look at that, it looks like we might finally be reaching an ending here. I can't wait. And I know that Seen with Thema, if you knew the whole story, you will soon, you would be out right disgusted, but that is why it's a horror. It's a combination of my 'favorite' horror scenes from books, movies, and of course, TV shows. So keep an eye out, looks like this story will be over soon. But the real question is; will it be a good ending, or a bad one? What will happen next?**


End file.
